Kisses From a Pyromaniac: Love's Sight
by Fallen Remains
Summary: Sydney was never the ordinary girl. She thought there was no escape from misery. Especially not after the death of her parents. Then she meets Iggy and realizes all she hasn't lost. Their lives change forever as she helps him save the world. Summ. Inside
1. Summary

Summary. 

Sydney Falcon had absolutely no idea who she was in the world. She was just that girl who went to the convenience Mart every Friday sunset for a case of soda , a pack of gum and a bag of chips, carrying her guitar in it's backpack case on her back. The girl who rode her skateboard everywhere, getting ready to inherit her older brother's old truck. After her parents died in a car wreck, her brother was approved to care for her as long as their close aunt came to visit every so often, so she wasn't put into some orphanage. 

But one Friday, while chatting with her friend who works at the mart she runs into a tall, pale, blond and blue eyed stranger. It surprised her, how his mysterious charm and intense gaze overwhelmed her. It was almost like he was hiding another secret.

After another encounter with the stranger, she finds his name. 

Iggy. 


	2. Worth the Mystery

Sydney.

I heaved out a huge sigh as I swerved around a corner heading into the parking lot of the corner First Choice Mart. I kicked up my skateboard, threw it under my arm and walked into the Mart without missing a beat. "Evening Syds." Maya called from over her shoulder as she set up some office supplies on the shelves behind the register. "Hey May." I said. I gestured to my board and then to behind the counter. "Mind?" I asked. "Be my guest! Or customer." She giggled. I smiled.

I heard her step down off the step stool as I turned to the set up with the large selection of giant cases of soda. "Ringing you up for the usual?" "Yep" I chuckled, not sure what I was laughing at. I pulled out a usual Pepsi case and walked over to the bags of chips, quickly selected the baked Lays and grabbed a pack of sour apple gum and plunked them on the counter.

Maya smiled and began to ring me up. I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. Maya noticed.

"What's up?"

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"What's up with you every Friday? I know I should know, but, I don't and I mean you come in with your guitar and you look like you ran around Texas twice without taking a break." She said with a soft laugh as her caramel hair curled delicately around her face.

"I play at the small coffee place, you know the Break Room. Yeah and you know me. Just naturally tired." She laughed again.

She set my bag on the counter then leaned both elbows on the counter, set her cheeks in her hand and looked up at me and said. "Have I ever said I'm totally jealous of your eyes?" "Only about a million times."

Yeah I have purple-y blue-ish eyes. I have Alexandria's Genesis. It makes your eyes purple. Maya is totally hating me for it.

She stuck out her tongue at me and stood back up, leaning her elbow against the cash register.

"Also your hair. It's so… Different." "Thank you?" "It's a compliment, you know." she giggled.

My hair was jet and I do mean _JET_ black and my long bangs that went over one eye were dyed a dark magenta like color.

We talked for a bit, no one really came on Friday's so I wasn't holding up any line.

Then we heard the bell on the door ring. Surprised, we turned our heads.

I froze.

I looked up to face the over six foot guy towering over both me and Maya in the store. He had strawberry blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing really beat up jeans, a broken in oversized black sweat shirt. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbow. He walked in smoothly stopping to look at me, probably because I was staring at him.

I tore my gaze away quickly and flipped my long swooping dark magenta bangs in front of my eyes.

I took my stuff off the counter and kicked my skateboard around to my feet.

When the guy turned to go into the back of the store, he ran into one of the stands.

Without thinking I asked, "You okay?" He turned.

"Yeah, just not thinking. Surprise, surprise."

I laughed. He smiled and turned back around. "

Maya tapped my shoulder. "Oh my God he is so HOT!" she mouthed. I rolled my eyes. "You say that about half the guys we know." I whispered. "But yeah he kinda is." I agreed.

"Well?" She whispered.

"Well what?"

"Go say something to him!"

"Uh yeah no thanks." I hissed.

"Why not?" She protested.

"Cause I'm not about to go down there, open my mouth and have the words that come out be, uh, umm, yeah, uhh." I said.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back down with her arms resting on the counter. "You gotta take a chance sometime!"

"Yeah, but sometime is not now."

"Your helpless, I hope you know that."

"Yeah I know."

I turned around, and nearly jumped.

There he was right behind me.

He smiled softly at me and said, without taking his eyes off me, "I suggest next time you guys want to gossip about me, you should probably do that after I've left." I felt myself blushing.

I don't blush.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Not removing my gaze from his. There was something in his eyes.

Literally.

I wanted to say something about it, but when I opened my mouth he seemed to know what I was going to say and stopped it by saying. "Uh yeah I'm gonna need seven cases of the Coca-Cola and make that eight cause one has to be diet." He informed Maya, who's jaw dropped at the large order.

"Stupid Nudge…" I heard him mutter under his breath.

"E-E-Eight cases of soda?" She stuttered.

"Uh yeah." He said casually.

"Throwing a party or something?" She asked.

"Something like that." He said, loading a few cases on the counter and slapping a twenty on top.

"I can get the rest." Maya told him coming around the counter and pinching me.

Sending me a sign with her eyes that said. _"Hurry up and flirt!" _He let out a heavy breath.

"So… I'm gonna go." I randomly said, ignoring Maya's sign. "Um… Have fun at your party or whatever." I said. Taking my things and skating out.

I thought about the stranger at the Mart the whole ride home.

_He was kinda cute. _

I thought. Going over him in my head.

_I wonder who he is. I hope I run into him again. He seems like a mystery worth discovering. _


	3. In her Eyes

Iggy.

It had been a few days since I'd seen that girl at the gas station.

I still couldn't get her out of my head.

Though I wasn't able see her she sounded like someone I would like. Her voice was sweet like honey, but had a bittersweet edge to it. Sarcasm dripping off every word.

I wish I could've seen her, but she left before I could figure out who she was.

When I had gotten home with the soda surplus. I was smiling excessively. Everyone noticed. "And what happened at the store?" Nudge asked, nudging me in the arm. "Nothing." I lied.

Then said under my breath. "Just someone."

Praying nobody heard.

They did.

"OH!!! WHO!? WHO? WHO? WHO?" She cried jumping on me and shaking me.

"Not so loud." I groaned. "JUST TELL ME WHO!" Nudge shouted.

"What is she talking about?" Fang asked walking in. Before I could say anything, Nudge hollered.

"Iggy met someone and will not tell me who!" "Thanks Nudge" I said sarcastically as she dropped from my back.

"What?" Fang asked. "I don't really know who she is. Ok?" I said quietly, feeling my way to the table and sitting down. "SHE?!" Nudge yelled happily.

"Scream louder Nudge I don't think the people in Alaska heard you." I said.

"Well what happened?" They both asked in unison as I heard the table chairs being pulled out and sat in.

"I went to get the soda for us and I decided on a nearby gas station, smelled decent enough and walked in. Two girls were talking at the counter. They stopped when they heard me walk in…" I told them the whole story.

I heard Nudge giggle. "Should've invited her over! She sounds cool."

"And what? Get caught with wings? Yeah cause that's an easy way to make friends, Nudge."

"I just can't stop thinking 'bout her man." I said, talking mostly to Fang.

"AWW! Your in LOVE!" Nudge screamed.

I heard someone walk in.

"Who is?" Max's voice echoed. "IGGY!" Nudge cooed. She then proceeded to re-tell the gas station story to Max.

Yeah. Nudge still won't leave me alone about it.

One of the days Max told us we needed to get our damn lazy asses out of the small house Dr. Martinez had let us hide in.

We decided to get some coffee at a small place Max said Dr. Martinez had said was a real nice and cozy place with some really good live music. Reluctantly I agreed and we flew up out of eyeshot.

I felt the calm breeze whip through my hair and brush my face. I exhaled deeply.

And thought of her again.

I sighed.

We finally arrived and Nudge guided me through the coffee place apparently called the Break Room. "Wow…" I heard Max say inhaling the smell. It was pretty nice smelling. Had a cinnamon scent to it. "Pretty nice." Fang commented. "This is so cool!" Angel said.

We walked in and ordered coffee and sat on some of couches just talking. Other people chatted around us and new people came in and some people left. Then I heard something, the roll of skateboard tires.

I ignored it at first, then Max said. "Holy crap look at that girl!" Obviously meaning it for everyone in the flock besides me.

"Who?" I asked. "Shit, that's some insane hair." Fang said. "What?" "There's this girl who skateboarded in. Her hair is black a-something serious. And those long bangs, their _purple_!" Nudge informed me. "A dark magenta really." Max said. "Aw cool! A nose stud!" Nudge said.

Then a voice as the wheels came to a halt.

"Hey Gunther, you got the amps set up?"

I stopped moving.

It was her.

Her.

The girl from the gas station.

"Ig? Iggy? You alright?" Max asked. Shaking my arm. "Is that her?" Nudge whispered. "Who?" Gazzy asked. "Iggy met a girl at the gas station." Nudge told him.

"So is it her?" Fang asked. "Yeah… The one who asked this 'Gunther' guy about the amps." I said quietly "Purple hair girl!?" Nudge nearly yelped. The said more silently, "You sure?"

There was no doubt.

"Positive."

"Wow. Ig…" Max mumbled. "There's nothing wrong with her." I growled. "Have you even had a full conversation with her?" she retorted. "No… But what's the big deal?" "You don't _know_ her!" Max said. "I know just as well as any of you!" I said.

Then I heard some sort of echo. Then her voice.

"Hey guys. Welcome to the Break Room. For those of you who don't know me I'm Sydney."

Her name was Sydney.

Sydney.

Beautiful…

"I play here every so often. Before I start with my original work I have request for Vick and Dianne, or the couple in the back, yeah hi. Okay, I'll be playing _Lean on Me_ by Bill Withers. To Vick and Dianne." People around us clapped.

"_Sometimes in our life, we all have pain, we all have sorrows, but if we are wise we know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me, when your not strong. I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long, till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on." _

"Wow. She's really good." Fang said. "Really, really, really, really, really times infinity _great!" _Nudge whispered.

I would have said something to agree, but I was too mesmerized by her voice and the way it matched the music. I leaned my cheek on my fist, and propped my elbow on the top of the couch cushion and just listened to her amazing voice.

When she finished with her music. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Everyone clapped and she thanked them and say she'd also be there tomorrow and Friday.

I heard Sydney's voice at the counter ordering a Pepsi and I got up and felt my way over there.

"Hey!" She said, and I could tell by her voice that she was smiling. "Saw you in the crowd. How did you know I was playing here?" I sat in the stool next to her. "A family friend recommended it thought I'd check it out." "Yeah it's a good coffee place." She said then said. "Don't look now, but there these people over there who are staring at you and whispering."

I knew who she was talking about. The flock. I could hear them talking about me.

Before I said I knew who they were I had to know if this girl was for real. "Oh I can't see. I'm blind." For a minute I was almost expecting her to laugh and say 'good one' or say 'gross' and leave, but instead she said.

"You serious? That's kind of cool."

"What about it seems cool?"

"It enhances all your other senses right? I mean it sucks cause you can't see, but still."

Boom.

I knew she was for real. She was everything I'd ever look for in a girl.

I laughed. "Oh and the people. Those are my friends. Their pretty much my family."

She laughed then. "And their whispering because…?" "Because he couldn't stop talking about you!" Nudge said, coming up to my side, smiling widely. "Nudge…" I whispered, embarrassed. "Nice to _finally_ meet you. I'm Nudge!" Sidney chuckled. "Nudge, that's a cool name. I'm Sydney. Sydney Falcon."

I heard one of the flock choke and laugh at the same time.

Sidney Falcon.

How ironic.

"So he couldn't stop talking about me huh?" She asked, I could tell she was looking at Nudge, but I knew she was looking at me, a smirking smile hanging on her words.

I felt myself blushing, the color contrast would definitely be noticed against my pale, pale skin.

"Yeah! He was all like, and I quote, 'her voice was incredible, God, how I wish I could've seen her face. She just sounds so beautiful I want to see her again so badly it hurts-"

"Okay thank you Nudge! That is enough. Go sit back over there please…" I mumbled, pushing her back towards the flock, madly blushing blood red.

"No, no, no. I want to hear the rest of this." She laughed, pulling Nudge back.

I couldn't help, but smile. "You have no idea what your asking for." I told her, though I knew it wouldn't change her mind. "Yeah I think I do."

Then I hear the rest of the flock's footsteps come up behind me. Max cleared her throat. I turned around. "Iggy, we're getting ready to head. You ready?" Max asked, a little more meanly than needed.

_Uh, no! I'm not ready. I actually enjoy talking to this girl in case you haven't noticed! _I thought.

"Iggy?" she asked me.

"Yeah… I know it's kinda weird, but-"

"No. I like it…"

I smiled.

"By the way, I'm Fang." Fang introduced himself, holding out his hand. "Wow that totally doesn't sound vampire-y at all." She joked, making Fang laugh a bit. "Sidney Falcon, nice to meet you."

I was surprised, no one could really make Fang laugh. Except Max.

"Max." Max just said, introducing herself. "Sidney." Sidney replied. "This is Gazzy and Angel." I said, breaking the silence, motioning to the two little kids. "Pleasure to meet you guys." She said to them.

"Um. I'm gonna stay here in that's cool with you." I said, talking mostly to her.

"She's smiling." Nudge whispered in my ear. "Me too. I'll walk home with Iggy." She told them. "Fine." Max hissed, "We'll see you two later." And I heard her grab Fang's arm and walk out.

"That was… cold…" Sidney said. "Yeah. I don't know what's up with her…" Nudge said running that motor mouth a million miles a minute. Next thing I knew she was going back to what I'd said about her.

I leaned my elbow on counter and listened to them talk, smiling. Learning things about her from the conversation the two of them were having.

Like, she was fourteen, going to be fifteen in a couple of months, while I was already fifteen, and that she has been playing guitar for four years.

When Nudge finally announced she had to run to the "lavatory" and went I sprung at my chance to finally get some alone time with this girl.

"Your little sister is so funny." Sidney laughed. "Yeah. She's the loudmouth of the family." I said. "I guessed that… So why are you so interested in me, _Iggy_?"

Aw shit I thought I'd die.

I loved it when she said my name. It sounded even better when she said it.

"Your… Interesting." I said. "Different and-"

"Amazing?" She asked, with a soft laugh.

"Exactly." I smiled. Then I had to touch her. I had to see the colors that decorated her.

I reached up my hand and brushed it against her cheek, I could see her then.

Not just colors, but I could actually see her! Every detail, every line, every strand of black and dark magenta hair, every single one of the long black eyelashes highlighting her beautiful purple eyes. Her eyes stared at me, a look of passion, she didn't move away or dodge my hand, but instead came a bit closer. I let myself get lost in the purple-blue sea of her eyes.

She was so gorgeous.

"Your beautiful." I found myself whispering.

"y-You can see me?" "When I touch you… I can see you." She blushed.

I wanted to stay like that forever, but unfortunately, "Uh. Ig?" Nudge's voice said. We both, embarrassed tore away from each other. Taking her image away from me. "Yeah?" I asked Nudge.

"It's pretty late, we better head." She yawned. "I don't know, how long I'll be able to stay up."

She was tired? Hell, I could've flown around the world a million times and still be ready to run a marathon.

"Sure Nudge." I said, standing. "Guide me out though." "Kay…" She said, as she hopped on my back. I turned to Sidney. "This was great." "Yeah." She said. "I'll see you, I hope." I said, making instant plans to come to the Break Room as often as possible. "Wait!" She called to me, I stopped and turned around at the door. She grabbed my hand. I saw her again and felt the energetic fire blaze back to life. She wrote a series of numbers on my arm. "This is my number… Call me sometime." She smiled. I looked down at my arm and memorized it. Then looked back at her.

"I will." She smiled and blushed again and waved. I waved back and walked out, smiling so much I thought I'd hurt myself.


	4. Same way

**Hey people. Sorry this one is short, (*dodges tomatoes and other vegatables being thrown*) but I'm working on the new one now. **

**Thanks to dancerbell12 for reviewing and also special thanks to Synchrostar16 for your idea and I've found where I'm going to use it in the story thanks so, so much. **

**-JT**

Sidney.

I almost couldn't stand to see him leave. Next thing I knew I was unable to control myself and was running out of the coffee house. Wind blew through my hair as I spun around trying to figure out where he'd gone, but I didn't see him. The only thing around were cars and two birds flying high up in the sky.

I sighed and grumbled something unintelligible. As I turned to go back into the Break Room, a swift breeze came around blowing a long albatross feather into my hair.

I thought nothing of it and just pushed it into my satchel.

- - - - - - -

I heard super loud music and funky lights blaring inside my house when I finally got home.

I sighed. Another party.

I kicked up my skateboard and shoved my way through the masses of random teenagers that littered the lawn.

"DUNCAN!" I screamed for my idiot party boy of a brother.

"He's over by the den." His best friend, Hunter, told me.

"Thanks Hunt." I said, before making my way to my brother.

"Duncan!" I cried, when I found him.

"I thought you weren't throwing a huge party tonight!" I shrieked at him over the music. "I thought you said you were cool with it." He said drunken-like although it didn't seem like there was any booze anywhere.

"No! you said "just a few friends, Sids don't you worry your pretty little head"." I quoted for him.

"This is a few." He informed me.

"Dunks, this is like two hundred people! A few is like four or five people!"

"Why are you going so crazy?" He asked me, pulling me in and giving me a noogie.

"I dunno. Sorry Dunk."

"It's cool kiddo. What were you doing out so late anyway?"

"Just… Talking with some friends…"

"Alright Sid, well feel free to do whatever, but I'll have them outta here by, like, one AM."

"Fine by me." I agreed, then took off to my room.

I threw my stuff on my desk and threw myself on my bed.

I sighed dreamily.

Iggy.

_Iggy. _

I liked it.

I thought about how he towered over me. How tall could he be? He had to be over six feet. Oh, and those sightless blue eyes. They sparkled and outshone the sun.

I sat up. I couldn't believe where I was, all that was left to wonder was if he felt the same way I do.

Oh sweet Lord, I hope he does.


	5. A Total What just happened? Moment

**Hey- **

**Still apologizing for the last( cough, cough ****FILLER**** cough) chapter, this one is longer! Also thanks to Digibleach and Freedom Requires aBattle Cry for their reviews Plus, this is my favorite chapter so far, half of it is cause of all the action. The other half is showing that Sidney can take a punch, and pack a pretty good one in return. **

**R&R!**

**-JT**

Iggy.

When I'd got home, I ignored Max's immature cold shoulder, it was so obvious she was giving and went right to my room, going over Sidney's phone number in my head.

I grabbed my cell off the kitchen counter where it was charging and entered my room, stepping over scraps of metals and wires poking out every which way. I waltzed right past my most recent explosive project which I had spent the entire last week working on, without a second thought, and slouched down on my bed nervously.

I tossed the phone back and forth trying to decide what would be the right time to call her. Softly whispering the numbers in between passes. "Seven… Three…"

Soon enough I gathered enough courage and quickly dialed the number before I could wimp out.

"Courage. You can do this. Just be cool. And dialing… and ringing… and…"

It rang two times before I heard her edgy voice, "Hello?"

I pressed the end call button.

"Hanging up!" I cried out, too over-anxious.

_Yeah, that was real smooth Mr. Bond. _

Wanting nothing more than to bash my head against the wall, I dialed again, biting my tongue in distress.

How did I manage to be so smooth back at the gas station and now I can't even give her a call?!

She picked up on the first ring. "Iggy?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah sorry." I mumbled.

I heard her laugh. "It's okay. So What's up?"

"Uh, just wondering… Um what time you playing tomorrow at the coffee house place thing?"

"Eight. Why?" I heard her smile in her voice.

"Uh yeah, no reason, just thought I'd swing by. So eight then?" I spit out quickly.

"Eight then. I'll see you there."

"Yeah totally. Tomorrow. Eight. Got it. Bye."

She laughed again.

"Bye Iggy."

_Click. _

I had to hold on to the edge of the table where my project was sitting to keep from melting into a puddle.

"Was that Sidney?" Nudge asked, immediately popping her head in.

"Yeah."

"You gonna meet her tomorrow or just "swing by"" she giggled. "Oh be quiet." I groaned, getting up and shutting the door.

I locked it and then flopped down on my bed, going over my plan to sneak out.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Sidney.

It was Thursday and I was heading back over to the Break Room to play like usual, I was getting a little too hyped up after Iggy had called and said he was going to come.

I still couldn't believe I had spent over two hours running through the things in my closet, which is something I'd never do. I had finally settled on a dark purple cotton tank, my black high tops with the neon green laces and ripped skinny jeans. It was a good time to wear the jeans it was supposed to be a little chilly on this one summer night.

I let my long hair lay around below my shoulders and grabbed my guitar and skateboard.

As I walked out of the dark and into Break Room, I noticed that Iggy was already there. I kicked my skateboard behind an amp and walked up behind him and said. "Hey Iggy."

He jumped out of the chair in surprise.

I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Jeez, I thought you were going to smack your head against the ceiling." I joked still laughing, looking up at him as he walked around to me.

"Don't do that." He remarked.

"Sorry, but I thought you were expecting me."

"Well I wasn't paying attention, plus I was kinda nervous." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

I blushed.

"You need to stop making me blush."

"What can I say? It's a gift." He chuckled.

_God, how I love his laugh!_

It looked like there weren't really any people there. There was a couple and three women and some businessmen.

"Wow. It's a pretty small crowd tonight." I told him.

"I figured. There aren't a lot of voices." He said.

"Well I'm gonna get ready. I'll try to finish early tonight, so we can talk."

"Alright cool."

He smiled at this.

I smiled and turned to go set up, but he grabbed my hand at the last minute and pulled me back to face him.

"Miss me already?" I asked, smirking.

"Yeah. I just had to see you."

"Your blushing again." He said with a grin

I just smiled back and we stood there for a bit. I watched him as his beautiful blue eyes studied my face.

"Uh. Sidney, you going to play or not?" I heard Gunther call from the counter.

"Yeah. Sorry Gun." I said lowering my head, with slight embarrassment.

"Oh, go on." Iggy said letting go of my hand.

I smiled and headed up to the stage. I watched some of the businessmen leave as I got out my guitar and sat back on the stool and turned on the mike.

"Hey, okay I'd like to start this evening out with a song I wrote just yesterday actually. It's about that one moment in your life when you meet someone and you can't stop thinking about them. So yeah, here we go… And…"

Right before I could strike the first chord, the Coffee place blacked out.

No power. No lights.

"And the end." I said to the crowd, taking off my guitar and putting it in the stand Gunther had set up.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll go see what's wrong." Gunther reassured everyone.

But that wasn't the only thing I heard. "I'll help you." I heard someone, I guessed the guy of the couple say.

"Aw son of a-!" Iggy hissed before I heard a series of punches and kicks. I heard the three women scream and run out. "What the-" I started before I felt giant furry arms wrap around my shoulders.

"THE HELL!?" I shrieked, finishing my previous sentence.

"It's alright sweetheart. We just want your boyfriend okay?"

"No not okay! And he's not my boyfriend…"

"Yet!" I heard Iggy's voice gasp from across the coffee place.

I found myself smiling broadly and giving a small laugh while being nearly strangled by a random stranger.

"Just keep quiet and no harm-"

I felt something cold and sharp pressed against my wrist, he dug it in.

"Will come." The man seethed.

I whimpered loudly at the burst of pain.

"Sidney!" Iggy hollered.

Instantly at the spurt of the moment, I went into hyper drive. I launched my elbow into his solar plexus. This caused him to cough up an "oof" and loosen his arms long enough for me to free an arm and punch him square in the nose. He let go of me for a minute to check the damage done to his nose. I jumped at the opportunity and kicked him in the ribs. He fell back and I leapt off the small stage, extremely thankful for all the self defense classes my dad had given me and Duncan.

That was when I realized it felt like he was more like, holding me back than trying to abduct me.

"IGGY!" I called for him wanting to know what was going on, but obviously there was no time to find out.

"SIDNEY! GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted back, sounding like he was in some pain. I heard a loud punch and someone cough in a disturbing way.

"I KNOW THIS SOUNDS CLICHÉ, BUT NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

I shouted back as I flipped a guy who had been running at me.

I didn't hear his response if he did, cause I was, once again, grabbed from the behind by another set of large and hairy arms. Instinctively I screamed my head off then decided to try a different approach.

"SIDNEY!" I heard Iggy scream from whatever part of the Break Room he was in.

I would've given anything to shout anything back. Just to let him know that I was there, but no. Instead the guy who was holding me back was pretty much shoving his whole damn fist into my mouth.

_God, did that guy ever wash his hands!? _

Disturbed and disgusted, I decided to go for the groin this time, so I kicked back using a large amount of force and probably made it impossible for him to reproduce.

He dropped me and fell to his knees. "Oh, wow… oww… My tenders." The other guy groaned in pain. I took this time to go for what my dad used to always said was the "groin of the head". The eyes.

I gouged them both and took off to find Iggy.

"IGGY?" I cried.

"DUCK!" His voice shouted.

"Wha-" And I heard something catching wind and I dropped to my knees, dodging an amp that had just been thrown out of nowhere.

As soon as I ducked down to the floor, in order to dodge the amp, I felt a softer set of arms grab me and pick me up and shoot out the door at lightning speed.

That was the last thing I remember before I passed out.


	6. James Griffiths

Iggy

"IGGY!"

Sydney screamed out my name.

Before I had known what was happening, I was battle Erasers like nobody's business.

One minute I was about to hear Sydney sing and the next someone was punching me to death.

I was in the middle of formulating a plan while the Eraser that had me in a headlock growled threats at me, but then I heard someone gasp in pain coming from where Sydney was and before I could stop myself, my brain decided on the game plan and had me beating up the guy every which way.

"Sydney!" I cried out, uncertain of her safety.

_Aw damn! What had I done!? Bringing her out in public with me! _

Another guy came at me, and I wondered how many there were for me to finish off before I could go and get Sydney outta here.

I heard Sydney's attacker hiss something to her.

"I don't think so!" I heard her retort.

"And he's not my boyfriend…" She added reluctantly.

At that point, the two Erasers currently battling me had me pinned down and was giving em some serious solid punches to my face.

"Yet!" I managed to say, letting her know that I was not going to give up on her.

As I fought the Erasers, I heard Sydney giving out her fair share of kicks and hits. Occasionally she'd call for me to make sure I was still breathing.

I felt myself get a bit weary from the fight, but continued on. I heard Sydney's breath get more and more tired, while she kept fighting the Erasers that were coming at her. It wouldn't be long before she wouldn't be able to stand on her own to feet, so at one point, when I was finally free I ran straight to where I heard Sydney start to fall, grabbed her in my arms and I burst my wings through my giant windbreaker right as I came out the door into the night.

We were flying for a while and I wasn't sure where she lived and her being kind of unconscious didn't help me at all. I listened my way back to where us and the flock were staying and landed.

"You smell like… Diet Coke and… Doritos." She mumbled unconsciously.

"Okay. Thank you…" I replied, with a small laugh.

I smiled for a minute, just glad to hear her voice, but when I looked down at her, I was concerned again and then barged in through the door.

"Hey Ig-" I heard Max begin and then yell, "What the hell!"

"Erasers were in the coffee house! God, this girl can hit hard!" I explained.

"What!?" The flock cried.

"All by yourselves!?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah." I said between breaths.

"Oh no…" Angel said quietly.

"She going to be okay? She looks kind of-" Nudge began, stepping up to push some hair out of her eyes, before being rudely interrupted by Max.

"You see!? I told you all that she's trouble! Now look what she's gotten us into! I told you to stay away from her Iggy!" "Max…" Fang soothed. " NO! I told you countless times that this was going to happen!" She shouted ignoring Fang's urge to calm her down.

"Max! I don't care what you say, but I really like this girl! We have a connection and-and-and I love her!" I found myself saying, alarmed that every bit of it was the truth.

"Aww." Nudge cooed. "That's just what that guy said on that one episode of-" She started before shutting up.

"Well guess what?" Max seethed. "Blood is thicker than water. Think about us and our safety and then her. I want you to think about this. Think about it long and hard, James Griffiths."

Someone swallowed nervously, no one in the flock ever called us our real names unless the were seriously, seriously, pissed off.

I heard Max storm out of the room and to her room, slamming the door real hard.

Silence pierced the air around us.

Sydney moved around a bit in my arms, "James…" Her voice whispered solemnly as she wrapped her arms around my neck, subconsciously. "James…" She repeated. I looked down at her, she opened her eyes a little, smiled a bit and then her eyes shut again.

I hadn't felt too fondly of my real name, but as it smoothly rolled off her lips I felt like it belonged to me, like it was finally a part of me.

It was at that moment I knew for sure I was in love. I would do anything for her. To keep her alive and well and wow, what an Edward Cullen thing to say.

"I'll get some hot towels for her forehead." Angel informed me. "I'll get some… More towels!" Gazzy announced, wanting to take part. I listened to their steps drift off.

"I'm gonna lay her in my room so she can rest." I said just to break the silence.

I turned and found my way to my room once again stepping over scraps of metal. I found my way to the unmade bed and used my foot to kick off the comforter. I laid her down gingerly and threw the comforter back over her delicately. I kept one hand on her own to make sure she was okay.

Once I figured she looked okay, I watched as she slowly turned to her side and pulled the comforter over herself.

I sighed, glad she was just sleeping deeply.

She moved around again, making me accidentally fall on the other side of the king sized bed that barely fit me.

She didn't jostle or move, after I'd fell.

Then I couldn't help myself. I was so tired and the bed was so soft…

My eyes began to close and I wrapped my arm around Sydney.

She felt so cold.

And my eyes began to close and close and before I could stop myself.

I was gone.


	7. I Love Him

** Hey! So just a couple things before I begin, first on this short list- Thank yous for Thunderclouds7, lilypad22, and bookworminpeace for ya'lls reviews!~ They are well appreciated. **

**And that is it. **

**Short list, huh?**

**Enjoi!**

Sydney

The first time I'd woken up. I was somewhere I'd never been before. It was dark, I figured I must not have been unconscious for long. I looked at the digital alarm clock on the night stand right across from my head on my side of the king sized bed.

It was two AM.

My eyes darted around the room, slightly scared.

It was dark navy walls and a hardwood floor with a black carpet rug next to the foot of the bed. A black fan hung overhead with three unlit light bulbs hanging from the center.

All over the floor were scraps of different metals and wires and various tools.

I was about to sit up, but that was when I first noticed the same soft arms around me. I quickly turned to my other side ready to attack and stopped myself.

I came face to face with Iggy.

Whoa.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. _Whoa_.

I freaked for a minute then chilled out. I remembered that I'd passed out and everything.

I looked at his sleeping face.

I found myself relaxing and settling back down under the large black and navy striped comforter.

He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

It was mesmerizing.

His arm had been in the exact same position as mine, over mine, to where his hand was on holding on to mine, and still was for that matter.

I hadn't let him go.

Scratch that.

I couldn't-no- _wouldn't_ let him go.

I sighed sleepily and studied him intently.

His head was resting on his other hand and his eyes were shut. His shaggy strawberry blond hair was rugged and swept every which way. At the end of neck by his back the ends of his hair curled sweetly.

Aside from that, I noticed his battle damage.

A bruised cheek darkened his pale skin and cuts shone rebelliously. A couple more bruises covered his lean arms.

I wanted to reach up and feel his face, it looked so… incredibly soft, despite the bruise and cuts.

At the first touch, I withdrew my fingers afraid to wake him, but on the second feel I let my fingers linger.

He jostled a bit and I put my free hand back at my side and squeezed his hand with the hand that was holding his.

I closed my eyes and the instant I did that, I felt his other hand feel my face.

Eyes still closed, I nudged my head over to wear I could feel the warmth of his chest of my head. And his heartbeat sullenly thump rhythmically, then speed up quickly when my head made contact.

Then I felt his arms wrap around me in a hug-like position and I finally drifted back off.

Not a care in the world.

* * * --- * * *

I rolled over and made some weird yawn noise. I expected to open my eyes to Iggy sleeping as soundly next to me as beautiful as ever, but as it always does, reality failed to meet up to my expectations.

"I don't know who this James Griffiths or whatever, but you were screaming his name a-something serious this afternoon." I heard Gunther's voice announce to me as I opened my eyes to Gunther's Toyota Camry moving at a swift pace into my neighborhood.

James Griffiths?

Oh…

Iggy.

James.

Iggy.

James.

Well I guess we both get the picture.

"Oh… James Griffiths…" I said.

"Was that the decent guy who you were talkin' to the day before yesterday? And the day before that?"

"Yeah." I said, thinking about him. "Where is he?" I asked kinda bluntly.

"Not here, obviously. He dropped you off at the Break Room, said that he'd figured I knew where you lived said he was afraid he'd get you hurt again and stared at you for a minute, looked awkwardly at me then left. I was about to say something, but when I'd turned back around he'd gone. Super fast. It was strange. Anyway, got you something. Look in the back."

Tiredly, I turned to the back and was shocked back to life at the sight of my skateboard and guitar.

"Gunther! Thank you so, so, so much! I can't believe they survived!" "Yeah, I came back at and saw some fool trying to run out with your guitar."

I reminisced the fight and cringed slightly, staring down at my wrist.

The one that had been cut.

It was covered in bandages and gauze.

"Well your almost home, I'll back up for you. You've been gone nearly to days."

I froze.

I felt my pupils get smaller.

"oh no." I whispered.

"Duncan! I forgot about-" I quickly whipped out my phone.

"Silent!" I shouted.

_Eighteen missed calls. _

_Nine new voice messages. _

_Twenty new texts. _

"No, no, no, no, no-" I repeated doggedly. Flipping through the texts.

"I'm screwed." I concluded, slamming my phone in a cup holder.

"I'm so screwed. So officially screwed. Screwed forever. For. Ever."

I said, clenching my eyes shut.

When we arrived at my place there was my aunt's car in the driveway.

"Like I said. Totally screwed." I mumbled. I stared at the doctored cut and shivered.

As soon as Gunther parked the car, I hopped out.

I ran straight through the unlocked, wide open door.

"Yes. I'm positive she went to go work her shift at that coffee house Br-" I heard Duncan say.

I ran right at him and jumped on my brother. "DUNCAN!" I cried out.

"Oh my God! Sydney! What the hell!?" He shouted, hugging me tightly back.

He let me go and I explained. "I was performing and then there was this blackout and next thing I know some person grabbed me and threatened me, saying they wanted my friend, Iggy, and next thing I know I've been cut and I'm fighting for my life against these people!" I spit out quickly. Raising my wrist for proof.

"Oh my-" He started, pulling me back into a hug.

"Wait where's aunt Rhonda?" I asked, my eyes beginning to get wet.

"Out looking for you." He said pulling out his phone and pushing buttons.

"Why didn't you answer me!?" He shouted.

"I had my phone on silent. _Honest mistake_!"

"But where were you for _all_ of yesterday!?"

"After Iggy and I escaped the people I'm guessing he took me to where he and his family lived and he let me stay there. Don't be mad! He didn't know where I lived!" I explained, praying the hard cold, rock-like stare in his eyes would fade out.

It didn't.

"His family even _doctored_ me! You see? Be grateful he was there or God knows what would've happened!" I reasoned.

Though the look in his eyes didn't fade, he said. "Fine, but I want your phone on vibrate or loud all the time and be careful when your with this guy. I'm starting to have second opinions on him, but I _am_ thankful he took care of you."

I hugged him again and avoided his hard stare.

Gunther came in and started vouching for me, but by then Dunk was already mostly convinced and I just took my skateboard out of his hands and thanked him for the ride the left for my room.

I wasn't tired at all, considering I'd pretty much slept all day. So I put my guitar in it's stand and kicked my skateboard over to my desk. I turned to my TV and popped in my favorite movie into the DVD player, Moulin Rouge and turned it on.

I went over everything that happened in the past two days and pushed it out of my head.

_Out of mind…_

_Out of mind… _

As the movie played from where I'd left off last time I'd watched it, I laid down on my unmade bed, I thought about Iggy everything he was and wondering about the feeling that was bouncing around in my stomach every time I saw him or thought about him.

I stood up and pushed all of my junk off my desk.

I wrote it down over and over again. Everything I felt. Everything I thought about.

_Everything. _

_Over and over and over and over and over. _

And just picture a lot more "and overs."

Then I heard a song begin to play from Moulin Rouge. It was _Come What May_, one of the best songs in the movie.

"_Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before." _

I listened to the song intensely as I suddenly wanted to slap myself for my stupidity.

"_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars my collide, but I love you"_

"_I love you."_

Love.

Holy crap.

_I love him._

You would have thought I could have figured that out sooner.

I love him.

I began to quickly read through all of the notes full with my thoughts and feelings.

"I love Iggy." I spoke to myself, in particular.

I then heard a noise coming from my window, sounded like something was moving a tree branch. I jerked my head to the window and approached it. I opened my window, but when I looked around, there was nothing there.

Except an albatross looking feather, caught between to twigs nearest my window.


	8. Suddenly Life Doesn't Seem Such a Waste

**Hey guys! I have a real long one for ya'll today! I will try to write more often since UIL is over and I have more free time on my hands. Also: Disclaimer! I do not own the incredibly awesome movie, Moulin Rouge or their amazing music soundtrack! Anyway, this is the most romantic of all the chapters also the longest chapter. If I haven't said that already! Be sure to R&R!! **

**With a tired thanks,**

**-JT**

Sydney

Well the only reason I was really allowed to go out was to go see Maya at the gas station mart.

Not to mention Duncan found me a can of pepper spray somewhere in that galaxy far, far, away we call 'under his bed.'

You could find anything under there.

I was feeling pretty comfortable today. I had my hair pulled back into a sloppy low ponytail, with my long bangs and some locks of hair let loose, along with a small regular black t-shirt and some distressed jean shorts and my black Chuck Taylor high tops.

Anyway as I entered Maya was in full crazy mode.

"_OMIGOSH! !!!" _She shouted without taking a breath, practically jumping on me as soon as I entered the door.

So we stood at the counter and I told her the whole story.

"Wow…" She whispered dreamily. "How- wow."

"Yeah. Exactly."

The ceiling creaked for a minute and we resumed our conversation.

"So he's gone? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Why were they after just him?"

"I don't know May, I just don't know. What I do know, however, is that I really kinda want to see him again." I flushed.

"Your making that face." She told me.

"What face?" I asked, quickly changing my expression.

"That one! Syd! You love him!"

"Psh! No!… Okay yeah." I confessed, throwing my head helplessly on the counter, while Maya rung up my Coca-Cola.

"So see him again!"

"Oh, brilliantly original plan, Watson. How am I supposed to see him again if I have no idea where he is?" I groaned, resting my chin on my palm, with my elbow on the counter.

"Touché." Maya half surrendered.

"Well… How about you call him?" She suggested, pointing the laser at me.

"Call him now!" She said excitedly.

"Uh I don't think so, but what if he won't pick up cause he's real concerned about the-"

"Sydney Ryan Falcon." Maya interrupted me, putting the laser on the table and folding her arms.

"Do you or do you not uncontrollably love this guy?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to see him again?"

"Yeah."

"Do you really think that navy matches your hair?"

"What?- Okay never mind, back to the Maya who's making sense."

She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to see him again despite future encounters with the kidnappers?"

"Der."

"Then call him! Stop being so pessimistic!"

"Sorry. I'm naturally that way. I tend to think like the darker side of the world."

"Ha. I've noticed." She said picking up the laser and scanning the extra bag of chips Duncan wanted.

The roof began to creak again.

"What the-" Maya asked herself.

"Has it always done that and we just never noticed?" I asked, going off topic.

"I have no idea." Maya groaned, handing me my stuff.

_Creak. _

"That's gotta be annoying." I said.

"You bet, but it didn't start until you got here."

"Weird… Well hey, I better head. It's pretty dark and you know how protective Dunk can get." I said.

She laughed. "Well, bye!"

"Bye!"

I headed out, getting ready to skate off when I heard a quiet sneeze from the roof of the Mart. I walked back into the Mart.

"Welcome back." Maya said.

I made sure the pepper spray was in my back pocket and said. "Hey is there a roof entrance anywhere?"

"Yeah there are some stairs out the back door." She said slowly.

"Why?"

"I may have found your creaking problem."

I said dropping my stuff on the counter and going out the back.

I climbed silently up the stairs and looked up. Well there was definitely someone up there.

He was just sitting on some metal debris. He then stood up and began to just walk away.

I got out of the stairs and slowly followed him. Feeling anxious with every step.

The guys head turned to the side like he's heard me and next thing I know, he's jumped off the side, but I noticed something when he jumped. He had some giant (and I do mean _giant!) _oddly shaped things sticking out of back. Were those-?

_No. _

_Wings!? _

I let out a small scream then proceeded to instinctively freak out.

I raced back down the stairs and around the building, no blood or recently dead bodies around instead the figure jogging down the alley.

I rocketed after it.

Really thankful I'd chosen the high tops instead of flip flops.

"Hello?! _Hello!?" _I called after him.

He turned and I followed, at first I didn't see where he could've gone then noticed a shadow flicker on top of the small drycleaners next to the mart. I found a roof entrance and climbed the ladder.

"Stop!" I cried, then I see the guy start to jump and I dive down and come just in time to grab his ankle and pull him back down.

"What are you doing!?" I shrieked, then the colorful neon hit his face.

"Iggy?"

_The hell?_

"Sydney…" He said.

Wearing simply a black t-shirt and roughed up blue jeans he looked, simple, but still as amazing as ever, but that wasn't what I was concentrating on.

"What-" I could only say.

My eyes began to move from his intent eyes to over his shoulder, where I'd noticed something twitch.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he seemed to know what I was going to say.

"I want to show you… It's …" He whispered, so quietly I barely heard, he turned his head away from me and slowly began to show to me, what I couldn't believe.

As it pulled away from him he admitted to me what he had to keep from me.

A wing pulled out in front of me. It was long. It had to be longer than fifteen feet.

And was almost like an…

_Albatross. _

Without taking my eyes off the wing. I reached into my satchel and got out the very same albatross feather from my window and from my first (sort of, not really) date with Iggy.

I held them both up to his wing.

_Cinderella you've found your slipper. _

Perfect. Match.

I put them back in my back pocket and stared at the wings for half a moment.

It was amazing.

Astonishing.

Wings.

Gorgeously incredible wings.

I dared my hand to touch the wing. So I reached up and at first like back in his room, my hand took itself back, but then returned and stroked the feathers subtly.

Once my brain fully wrapped around the fact that this was no dream I turned to Iggy, his head still turned away.

_I love him. _

I said in my head.

I loved him even more now because of this.

I took a step to him, reached up and put my hand on his cheek, he turned his head back to me and I put my other hand on his other cheek. He looked confused, but then I pulled his face down to mine, since he was practically the size of the Empire State building, and kissed him.

Yes, there on the rooftop of _Min's Cleaners, _with a can of pepper spray and two feathers in my pocket, I kissed Iggy, the guy I loved who happened to have wings.

He hesitantly pulled away. I wrapped my arms around his neck "What-What-You-I?" he stuttered, touching his forehead to mine.

"I love them." I answered for him.

"You serious?" He asked, surprised.

"Do I look not serious?" I asked, looking up straight into his sightless eyes.

He smiled, faintly pressing his nose against my own, then turning his head, he kissed me again.

The kiss was soft and smooth just like it had been before, but then it sped up. It got tougher and harder, he pulled me in closer, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up off the ground. I felt his wings beat softly through the pulse of his chest. Electrical currents ripped all through me like crazy. When some people get there first kiss, they feel like their flying, I literally was! I twirled the finely curled ends of his hair as we hovered in midair.

I wanted to stay like this always, but there is this thing called oxygen that I kind of need to survive, so that kind of got in the way.

I smiled widely as I pulled away.

He returned it ecstatically. He then kissed my cheek and let his lips graze down my neck as he pulled me into a hug.

*- - - - - - - - *

When I'd gotten back, Maya asked "What was it? Why were you gone so long?"

"Just a stray that's all." I said, with a grin. "Okay I'm just glad your okay." she handed me my things and she said. "Here I gotta close up, and my mom lent me her car I'll give you a ride." Maya said.

Though I wanted to go with Iggy the look on Maya's face made me think twice. It was worried and frightened. I guess I couldn't scare her anymore than I already have.

"Okay thanks." I said. Glancing to the door, I then added. "I'll go wait outside."

"Fine. I'll be right out." I went out. Iggy wasn't around anywhere. Had he heard or was he just being mysterious?

Like she'd said, Maya was right outside after me. We got into her car and talked the whole ride to my place.

I waved and entered my house. Duncan had Hunter, Dom, Matt, Zack and Andy over they we're battling it out on the Xbox. "Hey guys." I greeted throwing a potato chip bag at Dom who was just watching and wasn't playing this round.

"Hey Syd." Everyone said. "Dunk, I'm upstairs. Holler if you need me."

"Kay…" Duncan said, a bit distracted by Modern Warfare.

I rolled my eyes at my tall, pale and black shaggy haired brother. He looked like me, anyone could tell. Except his eyes we're more blue and he had no nose stud and bright blue streaks as opposed to my magenta ones.

I went up to my room and laid carelessly on my bed. Sighing in deep and smiling wide.

I got up only to put my bag on my desk and something outside the window caught my eye. A glinting white and black wing. I jumped and let out a small yelp in shock at first. Then ran to open the window.

Iggy was laughing so hard I was almost afraid he'd fall out of the tree.

"Oh be quiet! I'm not used to hot winged guys sitting in that tree spying on me."

I said, trying not to laugh at myself.

"Oh really?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Really." I said.

"How did you know where I live?"

"I followed Gunther's car. I had to make sure you got back okay."

"Stalker."

"Thanks." He said sticking his tongue out at me.

"But how did you know-"

"Super sonic hearing. It comes with the… You know…" He said, slightly embarrassed by his wings.

"Wings?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't be ashamed of them." I said opening up the window all the way so he could come in.

Gracefully, he tumbled in, doing a somersault and hopping up on his feet and turning to me.

"Well someone's very happy tonight." I laughed.

"Very, very, very happy." He informed me.

"You see, I've met this girl. Gorgeous as can be. With these insane colored bangs, who chased me in an alley."

"Well word on the street is that even though she thought she never would she really fallen in love with you."

Iggy's eyes lit up.

"Does she really? Even with all this?" He motioned to his wings and eyes.

" If it's possible, she loves you even more with them."

He grinned and wrapped an arm around my hips.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"But I'm two percent bird."

"And?" I prompted.

"I'm a mutant."

"Not through my eyes."

He chuckled, "There's something else I want you to… experience."

"What? Do you have a tail back there too?" I laughed pretending to check.

"Ah. A joker now are we? Just hold on."

"Wait-what-"

But my words were drowned out, by the rush of him picking me up and leaping out the window, I held in my bewildered scream and clung on tight like he'd instructed as I watched his wings snap through the sky.

We were flying.

He quickly spun me around in a 180 turn, and moved his arms to down to wrap around my stomach so I was facing the disappearing houses and cars and trees.

"Oh my God." I stated.

He laughed, and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed silently.

I stretched out my arms like a little kid would if they were flying in their nighttime dreams, but this was no dream.

Though I feared greatly I'd awake back to three weeks ago, before Iggy, before the flying before my first kiss.

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them gradually, to see that I was really flying, really in Iggy's arms.

I stared around, loving what it felt like to fly. Like I was defying gravity. Nothing would bring me down.

"No scream?" He asked.

"No. This is too beautiful. Were you expecting a scream?"

"Well almost, if I had done this to most likely any other chick, she'd shriek her head off call me a freak then head off to contact animal control, by my guess."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm not _just any other chick_."

"I have noticed."

"Do you want me to scream or something?" I joshed, with a snicker.

"No thanks." He laughed.

"You're the most fearless girl I've ever met, Sydney Falcon."

I felt myself redden, I couldn't help but do that every time Iggy complimented me.

"I would guess so, James Griffith."

I said, running a hand through his windswept hair.

He laughed and gained altitude by beating his wings harder and did a barrel roll.

I laughed loudly stretching out my arms and closing my eyes.

He lightly kissed me then, taking his mind off the sky.

I flushed out the red in my cheeks.

We flew around for a while, and I soaked up every moment of it.

As we began to head back to my house I said,

"This is amazing. Wonderful." While a breeze brushed through my hair and swept playfully on my face.

"The novelty of it eventually wears off.

"How could it? To fly, it's-it's nothing anyone's accomplished! How could anyone tire of having wings?" I exclaimed, running my hand through a cloud, it was so moist and airy.

"It's… A long, long, story." He said in a low voice.

"We have plenty of time." I said as we reached my window again, I was sad to leave the air and return to the ground.

This was an experience I would treasure forever.

He stopped at the branch and helped me back into my room. I stumbled on my feet as I used the small sofa I have under my window as stairs, having to readjust to stupid gravity. I didn't let go of his hand, as I lead him into my room. He shut the window and I stood next to the couch.

"So how'd it happen?" I asked him.

He paused for a moment then came and sat on the other end of the couch.

"It started with Itex." He began.

I came and laid across the couch, with my head on his legs staring up at him.

He told me everything about this cruel school place called Itex and about his so called father, Jeb, who had betrayed them for the Itex. About Ari, who was something called an Eraser, Iggy told me that, that was who had attacked at the Break Room.

"Eraser?" I interrupted, confused. In my head, I was comparing the giant strong furry armed creatures who'd fought with me with the small round pink thing at the end of pencils.

"Eraser. As in, to erase us "bird idiots" off the face of the world."

I swallowed.

"Oh okay." I mumbled, trying to cover up the worry in my voice.

I didn't hide it well enough.

"Don't worry, we've kept them off for years now. We can sure as hell keep fighting them off."

"I believe you… Continue."

He talked about Dr. Martinez and how he and the flock spend most of their time on the run. Or flight, ha, ha.

Yeah not a great joke.

He told me everything, and it ended with him talking about how Itex had disbanded though a some of them had regrouped and it was rumored that it would grow larger and larger and that Max wanted Ari to join them and he and Fang and some of the flock left even though Ari was Max's half brother, but eventually reunited, without Ari, and how for now they were staking out in Dr. Martinez's vacation home.

"What about Ari?" I queried, I hadn't heard Ari's ending.

Iggy shook his head.

"He, um, died." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh." I said, stunned by a flashback of my own. "I'm so sorry. Max had to be… Wow."

"It's not easy. Her dad, the traitor, has been shot, her brother's dead."

"But at least Jeb is recovering, right?"

"Yeah."

"And she still has her biological mom?"

"Yeah, Dr. Martinez."

"And Ella?"

"Her sister."

"She's so lucky she still has them." I blurted out, immediately wishing I could've sucked the words back into my throat, coughing back tears.

"Well yeah- Sydney, what's wrong?"

Look at what I'd done. Taking a perfectly good conversation and sent it rocketing down.

"All… All I have is my brother."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents are-are-are…dead."

I suddenly couldn't help myself, I burst out into a sobbing heap.

I hated talking about this, it always broke me down to pieces then I just couldn't put myself completely back together.

I couldn't believe I was crying.

I only cried when the subject of my parents came up.

I felt Iggy curl my up into a ball and moved me to where I was crying on his shoulder.

"You have me too."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he laid his head on mine

"Thank you." I wept. I attempted to suck most of my tears the were ready to drip down my eyes back into my eyes and wiped the excess off.

"Sorry." I whispered, apologizing for my wimpy side. "But what about yours?"

"My…?"

"Your parents?"

He hesitated.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again.

"No it's fine. I did find them, but I didn't stay with them… They cared more about the money they could make off of me than me."

"Oh Iggy… I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. People can be like that."

"But no one should have to suffer that."

"You should know that best of all huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." I stifled a smile.

"It's crazy what you guys have to do." I said. "Running everywhere all the time, fighting off these Erasers." "How do you have time to breathe?" "That is for me to know and for you to guess later." He joked.

I yawned. "Maybe I'm too lazy to guess." "Then you don't get to know."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa. What time is it?" I asked just realizing how long we'd been talking. Iggy looked at the clock on my wall.

"It's about three thirty AM. Which means I should probably head out. By the way, how about tomorrow, dinner at my place. You can really meet my real family. I'll cook."

I sat up.

"So my bird boy can cook?" I asked, with a mischievous smile.

"Very well might I add, but you'll see." He snickered opening the window.

"Yes I will." I laughed. He slid out of the window and his wings flapped softly as I sat on my knees and looked out the window. He cupped my face in his hands. I put my hands over his.

"When?" I wondered happily.

"I'll come get you at seven." He replied, his smile brighter and never-ending.

"I'll be waiting." I said and he kissed me again.

"I love you." He whispered seductively as we sadly tore away from each others lips.

"I love you." I murmured tenderly.

He smiled, kissed my nose and I watched him as he flew off, looking back several times with smiles flickering in his blue eyes.


	9. Food War

**hey! Okay well usually I don't do back and forths like this (Ex: Iggy to Sudney then back to Iggy) but I had certain perspectives and ideas so this one was an exception. Shout out to limegreenwordmachine for her review! Be sure to R&R! You know you want tooooo! And um yeah. ENJOI!**

**-JT**

Iggy.

As I flew off I couldn't help, but do a midair victory dance. Or at least it seemed like some form of dance.

I said _some form!_

As I flew, literally, through the door of the house. I shouted. "Yes!" super loudly while pumping a fist in the air, throwing the house key to nowhere in particular and skipping backwards into the living and the whole flock, who unfortunately happened to be sitting in the large living room turned to stare at me.

"Uh."

I said quietly as the flock gawked at me like I'd grown five heads.

"You alright in your brain?" Fang asked me, raising his eyebrows.

I thought about Sydney. "Yeah… Great…"

Angel's head snapped up from whatever she was doing.

"Your gonna cook for Sydney tomorrow?" She asked, excitedly. "Yay! I'll get to really meet her!" She giggled.

"Your what?" Max growled, nasty, angry venom dripping off her words.

"Cooking for Sydney. Tomorrow." I declared, standing my ground. "And your going to be there. At that table. Being a damn decent person." I told her, pointing right at her and then turned to Gazzy and Angel. "Don't use that word."

Max stood, teeming with fury.

"Over my dead body."

"Well that wouldn't be very presentable now would it? A dead girl seated at the table."

Her eyes narrowed.

"She is not coming anywhere near this house. You shouldn't be anywhere near her Iggy. It's bad for her and more important it's bad for us."

"Well I want to. And too bad-"

"He already invited her." Angel blurted, then quickly covered her mouth.

"_You already invited her_? On _who'_s authority?" She challenged.

"Mine."

"You haven't talked to anyone about this!" She protested.

"Actually, we were just talking about it yesterday. I'd like to talk to her some more." Nudge informed Max, standing.

"And we tossed the topic around some…" Fang muttered.

She shot him a shocked look.

"She seemed interesting!" Fang defended.

The shock left and was replaced with a death glare.

"What?!" Fang cried out.

"ugh!" she groaned the turned back on me.

"Well call it off! I'm not going to tell you this again Iggy! I don't want you two seeing each other. Accidental or on purpose!"

"I'm sorry Max, but it's not going to be that way. Tomorrow we're all having dinner. That's it. The end."

I turned and picked my keys up off the ground and went to my room, and began researching stuff to cook.

This was going to be interesting.

Sydney.

I had rummaged through my closet and came up with what I though was still pretty casual for me, but whatever.

I decided on a slightly ripped jean short that looked kind of like a skirt (no it is _not_ a skort. I can't stand those worth a damn) with a deep purple baggy shirt that showed off a shoulder with a black tank underneath, I added a black choker for flare. I had my hair down and loose, it was beginning to wave at the ends and it looked real good with what I had on.

Not to flashy or dressy and not beat up jeans and a t-shirt.

I raced downstairs and looked at the clock.

_Almost seven…_

Hunter and Duncan had on Halo, so I grabbed a controller so I could pass the time.

After several rounds of whooping my big bro's butt, I heard the doorbell ring. Deeply concentrated in killing people I said to Duncan. "You'll get it." As I quickly shot at Hunter. "Fine, fine." He said, getting up.

"What the hell, Syd? How did you find me!?" Hunt cried, furiously pounding buttons.

"Your always staking out there, smart one." I alerted him as I shot him dead.

"Damn." He said.

"Ha, ha. So that's another round for me."

"Whatever." Hunter rolled his eyes, restarting the game.

I got up and walked to the door, expecting to see my tall, pale, blonde Iggy waiting, but was surprised instead by a shorter, but just as pale, seriously black haired guy.

"You must be this Iggy person." Duncan began, sticking out his hand to shake.

"Actually no-" Fang and I said in unison.

"Yeah, Dunk, this is Iggy's brother, Fang. Right?" I introduced.

"Right." He said, shaking my brother's hand.

"Fang this is Duncan, my older brother."

"Nice to meet ya." Duncan said skeptically, eyeing Fang. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey-" He started, but never finished.

"Where's Ig?" I asked.

"Still preparing the stuff. I figure I might as well get you than him being late and you being pissed." He said.

"Cool. Alright, bye Dunk I'll call you when I get back and please grow a pair while I'm gone!" I joked.

I heard Fang snort and try to hold back laughter.

"Alright, car's this way."

Fang was kind of discreet person (I discovered on the car ride there) and I was just kind of nervous about getting to know Iggy's family, so that made the beginning of the ride kind of silent.

"So…" I said, mostly to the car window than to Fang.

"So…" He repeated.

"Um… How long have you all been together?" I asked, hoping to make some sort of conversation.

"Several years now… It's been a while I can hardly count the years."

"Wow…"

"Yeah."

We remained quiet for a minute, then Fang broke the silence.

"I'm really happy for you and Iggy. You know, he's used to be really sad and quiet all the time. Then that one Friday he came home and wouldn't shut his mouth."

I smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Ever since then he still hasn't shut up. Sydney this, Sydney that. I feel like I know you already."

He pulled around a corner and a soft pale green house pulled into view.

"He really needed somebody to love. I'm real excited he met you. I don't know where he'd be if he hadn't."

Fang parked the car. "And just so you know, if you ever need anything we're always here to help you out."

I leaned over and hugged Fang.

"Thanks. You don't even know how much that means to me."

He sat there for a minute then gave me a one arm hug back

"Err… Your welcome, Sydney." He said, calmly.

As we snuck in I heard the sizzling of food on the stove and the timer of an oven go off. Fang pointed me in the direction of the kitchen and turned the other way and I smiled slyly and tiptoed my way through the small white room.

Iggy.

I was giving out orders that would've put a military general to shame.

"Nudge! I need those mushrooms sautéed STAT! Gazzy_, sprinkle _the pepper don't _dump_ it all over the chicken! Okay you know what it's already pretty late. I'll cover all this go get ready. _Quickly_!"

The two rushed off and I began running around the kitchen like a madman.

I was so busy focusing on getting all this done I didn't hear the front door open, or the footsteps through the game room.

I had a salad bowl wobbling on my ankle and a bowl of dressing in one hand while my other stirred the Alfredo sauce.

"Busy there stranger?"

I turned around to hear Sydney laughing at my balancing act.

I reddened. How'd she get here? I wasn't ready at all. The food wasn't finished. Or anything!

"Uh- I- um You- this-" I tried to formulate a sentence, but it resulted in a jumbled mess.

"Here I'll help you." She laughed. Taking the salad bowl off my foot.

"Thanks." I thanked her, pushing up my already rolled up sleeves to my white button up Nudge insisted I wear with some blue striped tie. While I stood over the stove pouring in spices. I felt something hit my back. I turned around. "did you tap me or something?"

"Oh, no." Sydney said, I listened as she tried to hide a smirk in her voice.

Hesitantly, I turned back around.

I felt it again on the back of my neck. I didn't turn around to see what'd happen and I felt it again. I spun back around just in time for what I guess to be a cherry tomato, hit me on the nose. Sydney nearly fell down because she was laughing too hard.

I turned to the pasta and took out a couple pieces and flung them at her.

"Oh no you didn't!" She said, trying not to burst out in a giggle fit.

"I think I just did." I said, mimicking mock-horror.

I watched as she slowly began to move to the refrigerator. Without taking her eyes off me, she opened the door, reached in and pulled something out. .

I dropped the expression.

"You wouldn't." I said, taking a step back, not even wanting to guess what she had in her hand..

"Try me." She smirked devilishly advancing on me and popping open the lid.

The next thing I know, I feel something cold, thick and sticky hit my face.

Two words.

_Chocolate. Syrup. _

"GAH!" I shouted, as I tried to run to the fridge.

I finally made it there and pulled out the ketchup bottle.

"See? Now it's an even fight!" I told her holding the ketchup, ready to fire.

"What's the fun in an even fight?" She asked, with a smile in her words.

"I get to do this." I said, and squeezed the bottle.

She let out a scream as the condiment dowsed her, coloring her red.

In a failed attempt to get away, she slipped on a ketchup puddle and fell down, unfortunately grabbing my hand and yanking me down with her.

I saw her covered in ketchup from where I'd hit her. She was laughing so hard she looked like she was going to start crying.

I flung more ketchup at her, and she squealed as she tried to dodge the sauce that was flying at her from above. It was not even worth the attempt, I was sitting on her own legs, pinning her down.

"AH! STOP! OH MY- AH!" she shouted in delight, laughing like a mental. She attacked me with the rest of the chocolate syrup. I fell back in shock when the stuff shot at my face and she took this opportunity to jump out from under me. I chased her to the fridge and pulled out -

"No. Not the whipped cream." She warned me.

"Oh come on." I said impishly, aiming to where her voice was coming from.

"No-"

But it was too late, white had sprung from my hand and leapt onto Sydney.

We spent the next several minutes food fighting in my kitchen, it ended with the floor littered with various empty cans, jars and bottles, in her hand now was a jar of grape jelly and for my weapon of choice, the tub of sour cream. I had chased her around in a circle throwing sour cream snowballs, finally I'd caught up to her, let go of the empty tub, and grabbed her. Picking her up off the ground. She screamed, obviously not expecting this and it knocked my feet out from under me, causing me to fall back in the missed discharges of food.

I landed down on my back, with Sydney on top of me, she broke out into a laughing fit. I couldn't help but laugh too. I stared up at her and her ketchup noodle hair, an egg yolk was smeared on her left cheek and a great sum of Miracle Whip on her right. Her forehead was buried under some amount of mustard, and all other sorts of food.

"I think a cookie crumb Mohawk would be a good look for you." She announced, twirling around locks of my food greased hair. I snickered, not as nice as a spaghetti bob would look on you." She laughed as I pulled out some noodles from her hair and discarded them.

She laughed and kissed me softly. I smiled, tilted up my head and kissed her again. Caressing her soft lips sweetly.

I heard someone clear their throat above us.

We froze in mid-kiss, and looked up at Max, standing quite angrily over us. Staring more at the food covered ground than at us.

"Uh." We both mumbled awkwardly at the same time.

"What is going on here?" Max asked without a hint of emotion.

" Max, we we're just-" Sydney began.

"Can it. Just go get cleaned up. Both of you. Go."

We got up and I took Sydney's syrupy hand.

As we walked out of the kitchen I hissed to Max.

"Be nice. Seriously!"

She just growled and rolled her eyes and I took Sydney off to my room.


	10. Extreme Sights, VERY extreme sights

**~~ Hey ya'll. Sorry I've been later than usual with my next chapter. BTW I had forgotten to tell everyone who reads my stories what I tell everyone I know. **

**"I hate love, ironically it is the topic I wrote the most and best in." **

Sydney.

Completely covered in different foods, Iggy took my hand and we walked off to his room.

He opened the door to the exact same navy walled room, I had been in not too long ago.

"Yeah… It's kind of messy." He mumbled, quietly. I knew he meant the metals and wires and the unmade bed. "It's fine." I assured him, taking his arm and pulling him into his room. He kicked the door shut, wrapped his arms around my hips, and said.

"It's a shame. I really liked that shirt."

I snickered, "Well you we're the one who ruined it with ketchup."

"But I didn't cause the whole food fight, now did I?"

"Shut up." I laughed. Pushing him away playfully.

His hands transferred from my hips to my hand. He rubbed his thumb against my palm, making my brain speed up like crazy.

"Okay so, you can use my shower, right through that door and you can borrow some of my stuff cause Nudge is too small and like Max is most likely going to say, 'there's no way in hell she's going to put _my_ clothes on _her_ body.' So I'll get those and I'll take a shower in Fang's bathroom so you can have your privacy." He said.

I smiled, glad that he mentioned my privacy, all gentleman like.

"Alright then." I agreed, turning to his bathroom to set the water. He held on to my hand until my arm was stretched all the way out. I chuckled softly and went inside.

His bathroom was fairly large with pale blue walls and marble counters. Hygiene-care products decorated the counter on my right side.

I turned on the shower and let the water warm up. I shut the shower door and turned to his counter to find some shampoo or anything to get the stuff out of my hair. I found some watermelon scented _Head and Shoulders_ two in one shampoo\conditioner and smiled.

_So that's where he got some of his wondrous scent from_.

"Okay, so here's what I got I hope it's okay and the jeans might be real large, considering my size, but I figure I'll find some rope and the shirt is-" I leaned against the doorway and held out the watermelon shampoo a smirk agleam on my face.

"That is um- actually that's-."

I laughed.

"It makes you smell really, really sexy." I sweet-talked.

"So think about that before you lie about the store being out of your man shampoo."

He smirked back.

"Sexy, huh?" He asked, getting cocky.

"Very." I smiled teasingly.

He laughed and smiled brightly.

"So what about the clothes?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah. This is what I have that is probably closer to your size."

He showed me a ripped at and torn, baggy jeans and a green shirt with black baseball-length sleeves.

"They're fine, Igs." I said, taking them into my own hands.

"Okay good." He sighed in relief.

"Well I'm gonna shower. Oh, and towels are in the cabinet right… here." He said, patting a drawer in some chest in the corner.

"Alright." I said and I watched him leave.

When he shut the door, I laid his loaner clothes on his bed and I went to the drawer and pulled out a fresh towel.

I went back into the bathroom and stripped myself of my food ridden clothes and got into the shower expecting a warm spray and instead was greeted by a flame thrower boiling lava hot downpour.

I yelped in pain as I hopped right back out and made it a bit cooler.

After I'd finished my shower I came out and dried off. Taking deep whiffs of the watermelon.

I walked around the bathroom for a minute, before remembering I had stupidly left the clothes out in his room.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath, silently praying nobody was out there.

Figuring I'd just rush out, grab the clothes and run back I abandoned my personals (Take a minute to figure it out if you don't know what those are.)

I silently creaked open the door and tiptoed to the bed which seemed a lot farther away then before. As I listened to the heavy pounding of rain on the roof, I kept looking at the door, to make sure no one was going to enter. I sighed when my hand finally felt cloth and I ripped it off the bed, not taking my eyes off the door.

Big mistake.

Big, big, big, big_, BIG _mistake.

"What the he-"

I heard a masculine voice say.

I rapidly moved my head to my hand. Instead of Iggy's shirt in my hand, I had a white towel.

I whipped around and screamed.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR NAKED!" I shrieked, mortified, not only by his nudity but by the fact that I was only wearing a towel.

In the one moment it took me to make sure it was Iggy I caught a glimpse.

Of _everything. _

Damn that eight pack.

Oh and remember when I said big mistake?

Wow.

B. I. G.

That's all I can say.

"I'm so, so, so, so, sorry." I managed to ramble out.

In order to get out of the situation I snatched the clothes off the bed and ran back off to the bathroom, muttering something I couldn't even translate.

I locked the door and slammed myself back against it going over the everything in my head.

I began to change and I heard someone snicker outside the door.

"Sydney… Are you okay?"

"Just kind of… Blinded."

"Is my body really that bad looking?" He asked, I could hear a smirk in his voice.

"NO!" I found myself blurting all too quickly, while pulling my hair back into a normal sloppy ponytail.

"Oh?" He asked, still laughing.

"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting to see you naked. I'm so sorry. I thought your towel was the clothes."

I explained pulling on his shirt and buttoning the jeans. I watched as they practically fell back to my ankles. I picked them back up and held them up.

"Sydney, it's okay." He assured me.

I opened the door and faced him, leaning awkwardly against the doorframe.

Iggy stood before leaning against the door, in a pair of his jeans and no shirt.

That eight pack glittered with leftover water droplets. I nearly fell to my knees. His hair was still wet and shagging even lower than normal, I liked it.

"It doesn't bother you that I saw… everything…?" I asked in a low voice, fiddling with the end of his shirt, keeping my eyes down.

He tilted up my chin and made me look up at him.

"Sydney. I love you. I don't give a damn about what you see. I know it can be embarrassing-"

I shut him up with a kiss.

As he pulled away he smirked, "So you liked the show apparently."

I laughed and he hugged me tight.

I took my sweet time enjoying the moment.

_God, I can't get over those abs. _

I smiled even bigger when I noticed that my head fit exactly into his chest. Like God created my head to fit exactly on Iggy's chest.

I then noticed that he had looped a belt through my- well his rental- jeans and they we're now being held up without my help.

I heard a large menacing growl of thunder, outside the two balcony windows in his room.

He pulled away from me for a minute, smirked and said,

"C'mere." He took my hands and pulled me out of the doorframe and to the balcony doors.

"What?" I asked, getting excited.

"You'll see." His smirk grew bigger.

He kicked open the balcony doors and, even in the rain, the view… Wow…

Colors of green painted fabulously over the millions of trees gathered together all around us. I took a deep breath in. _Ah… Real pine. _This wasn't those cheap car refreshers or Lysol sprays. This was real pine. Real woods area. And mixed in with the thunderstorm rain, oh, it was magnificent. This was one of the best parts of Texas. I was so jealous Iggy got to see it all the time.

"Max's mom is kind of a camping woman in a way, she has this place in case she and Ella want to escape the city."

"It's amazing. She got a good place to stay." I sighed, trying not to get all wet again, right after I'd just gotten out of the shower.

"I'm glad you like it." I took a minute to soak it in and said, "Come on, let's go back in before we get drenched."

He laughed and we went back into his room, he shut and locked the doors and turned to a dresser, where he pulled out a black button up. He noticed me staring, "We're still on a date right? Gotta look good." I laughed and leaned on his wall, waiting for him to finish hiding his chest and come back out to clean up out giant mess.

He paused for a minute at the opened door, grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him. He encased me in his arms, and smiled as he connected his forehead to mine, then pulled me up off the ground to meet his lips.

The kiss started off soft, opportunistic, like it could stay soft or get harder and rougher.

We kept it soft, but it was still great.

I don't know how long it would've lasted, but I can tell you this, it lasted as long as it took his little brother, Gazzy to come out of nowhere and say,

"Get a room you two."

I pulled away from Iggy and we shared a laugh. Then Iggy, dipped down and grabbed him. Gazzy shouted in surprise and struggled to free himself. No such luck.

Scrawny young Gazzy was no match to Iggy's strong arms.

"Help me out here, Syd." He said, over all the laughter Gazzy was making as Iggy tickled him to death.

I joined in, laughing too.

Then of course, a extremely huge clap of thunder and a serious flash of light and next thing I see is nothing.

Black entirely.

"Not again." I groaned sarcastically.

"What happened?" Gazzy asked.

"Just a blackout, that's all." I explained.

"Okay, here Gasman, go with Sydney. Syds, take him into the den, see if everyone's there. I'm going to get some lights." Iggy instructed, with a chuckle.

I heard him get up and leave and sighed with a smile.

_Even though it wasn't over, this was the best date I've ever been on. _

"You really like him, huh?" Gazzy asked me when Iggy had left.

Without hesitation I answered, "Yeah. I really, really, really like him."

"He does too."

I smiled at the proof of this.

"He even says he's in love you."

I turned to Gazzy. I made out his outline in the dark.

"Well you know what Gazzy, I think I'm in love with him too."

"That's good. You know, you're a lot like Max sort of, except you just wear darker clothing and look different… I'd like to have you for a sister."

I stood up and slung him over my back, where he got settled in piggy-back position.

"I'd like to be your sister too." I said, meaning every word.

I piggybacked him to the giant den, and sure enough everyone was there, lanterns and flashlights sat in various places. Nudge and Angel we're hanging some Christmas lights over the fireplace mantle.

"Must be a big storm." I said, setting Gazzy down in a armchair.

"Sounds like it, and by the looks. I'd say your correct. Not to mention, I was just watching the news. There's a severe flash flood warning. I'm not sure how we're going to get you home." Fang spoke.

"She could stay with us." Gazzy immediately suggested.

"No." Max responded, a little to quickly for comfort, a cold glare in her eyes.

"I'll call my brother, and we'll see about that Gazzy, if it's, of course, okay with your family."

Gazzy looked around the room, and Fang shrugged. Nudge clapped excitedly and Angel said. "That's cool."

"I know Iggy definitely wouldn't mind you staying." Nudge bubbled.

"_It's not okay_." Max hissed at them through gritted teeth.

"Majority rule. So, I'll call my brother and I'll see how bad it is, down in our area." I said, ignoring Max's rude attitude towards me and shot her an icy glare right back. Showing her that I was here to stay no matter how much she did or didn't want me there. She'd have to live with it.

**R&R You guys know I love reviews. Click the button and recieve....... COOKIES! **

...

**I'm sorry There are no cookies. I ate dem.**


	11. Self Mutations

Sydney.

Max and I held a death glare. I narrowed my eyes and made them as cold and ruthless as I could get them. Max did the same. I could feel the tension heat up in the room as I noticed from the corner of my eye, the rest of Iggy's family, or the flack as he called them, look back and forth from me to Max and back again.

Finally Max gave up, yanking her angered eyes from mine and storming off to her room.

I sighed. Why did she not like me?

I went back to Iggy's room, where I found my cell phone in the dark.

"What are you looking for?" Iggy's voice asked me, he shined a flashlight in my face.

"My phone, it doesn't look like I have a good chance of leaving here and getting home safe, by car or air." I joked.

In the dim light of the flashlight Iggy's whole face lit up completely.

"Oh, okay well then alright. Yeah, you should call your brother."

"That's what I'm doing." I said.

"Oh ok, here," He handed me his own flashlight and pulled another one out of his back pocket.

"Come back into the den when your done." He smiled and left.

I smiled too and dialed up my brother.

When he picked up I heard a loud variety of Mario noises coming out of the phone and next it wasn't Duncan who'd picked up, it was Hunter.

"Yello?" He asked, a furious pounding of buttons clicked in the back.

"Hunt, it's Syd, put Dunk on."

"Whatever…. Hey Syds, what's happening?"

_Click, click, vroom, boom!_

I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing much, just a giant storm and a severe flood warning that's all. Duncan, it's so rainy outside I'm gonna have to stay here at Iggy's."

The video game noises stopped and in the background I heard Hunter say, "What?! Duncan, come on, get back to the game bro!"

"What?" Duncan seethed into the phone.

"Duncan it's just overnight, and he has a huge family, don't worry."

"What if he makes a move?"

"DUNCAN!" I tried not to shriek into the phone.

"Duncan Killiam, Iggy would _never_." I hissed.

"And what makes you think that's true? You practically just met the guy-"

"And what like you haven't gotten serious about a girl you just met huh?" I growled angrily. "Remember? Wendy Donnelly?"

"Shut up. Wendy was a lost cause."

"Oh really? Cause that's not what you said every second of every hour of every day of the five months you dated!"

"She moved to _Montana, _Sydney."

"Yes, she's gone now. But that's not the point. You were serious about her after your first date. You only talked about how much you loved her. You spoke of how you wanted to marry her when the time was right. And when she moved and met another guy you were so depressed you drank _three_ whole bottles Dad's old beers. Yeah that's right! I caught you drinking, Duncan! Your underage you know!"

"By two years! It's legal."

"Yeah with parental guardian permission! And last time I checked Aunt Rhonda never gave you permission."

"How do you know that?"

"Don't turn this on me. Look." I took a deep breath.

"It's one night. He has a lot of family members here, and I'm fine. I'll be back home tomorrow by twelve at the latest if it's not as crappy as it is now. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but it's better than me dying in a flooded car crash."

"Fine." Duncan barely managed to choke out after a long pause.

"Kay. Thanks, good bye Duncan."

"Bye Sydney."

I hung up, shoved my phone grouchily into the pocket and sighed, putting my forehead in the bottom of palm.

Suddenly, soft lean arms weaved themselves around me. A chin rested on my head.

"He's mad."

Iggy stated emotionlessly.

"You heard?" I asked.

"It was pretty loud."

"Ugh." I groaned. "I don't understand why he doesn't trust me. Or you."

"He's a older brother. We get over protective sometimes."

I stifled a small laugh and craned my neck up and nuzzled my head in his neck.

"Come on, you've got to be hungry." Iggy laughed, finding my hand with his own and pulled me down the hall back into the kitchen.

"Well sorry bout the whole, now we have no dinner thing. Looks like we used it all to attack each other."

I giggled insanely at the memory of us thrusting different foods on top of each other.

"I hope your okay with grilled cheese." He sighed, musing with his hair.

I tip toed up to his nose and kissed it.

"That would be perfect."

Now in my gross estranged young child daydreams, I had always expected a date to be a late night candle lit supper just between the two of us. The food would probably Italian with chocolate covered strawberries, with music in the background on the large rocks next to Elora Falls, which is the small waterfall right on the outskirts of our small town in Texas. And the water flowing down the rocks would beat perfectly in harmony to the music. Followed with a never ending conversation on a variety of topics. And the stars would be so bright you could spot every constellation in the sky

But grilled cheese sandwiches with melting ice cream for desert, during a dark blackout with a thunderous storm raging outside in Iggy's den with conversation the flock was even better.

Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy and I all had a hilarious scintillating conversation and I laughed so hard I thought I'd hurt myself.

After what seemed like hours of conversation, I finally spoke up from down on Iggy's lap,

"You guys, I think ya'll guys are so awesome, and I feel like we are family already, but we need to talk about the elephant in the room. Well there's two, but the most important."

They exchanged confused glances and I looked up at Iggy and he nodded at me with, what I've come to know and love, his famous mischievous smile and looked up at them, hardening his face.

"Sydney knows."

The flock froze.

"Wh- what do you mean?" Nudge stuttered out in pretend bafflement.

Next thing I felt was one of Iggy's albatross wings wrap around me, sparking a sudden warmth all around.

Their eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

They still didn't say anything.

"Yes," I started, wondering why they weren't getting the whole picture here.

"I know about Jeb and Itex and the whole 2% bird, Avian, thing. I know about Erasers, Ari, White coats and those Pop flys-"

"Fly boys." Iggy corrected, trying to hold back a small laugh at my stupidity.

" Oh yeah. Sorry. Anyway, I know about everything. And don't worry. This is something I'm taking to the grave."

Their expressions didn't change.

"_GOOD_! Cause I'm _just sick _of hiding in that damn closet."

A gruff voice said. And coming out of the hall and plopping himself down on Angel's lap was a black Scottish terrier.

Total.

"That too." I said, not bothering with the freaked out holy shit that dog can talk thing. Though it was a bit on the freaky side, after all talking animals was something you only saw in movies like _Dr. Dolittle_.

"It's so good to actually see you, Sydney. Max was right- you do look like some one out of a tomboy-goth magazine. It works for you. Yeah that dark magenta is totally your color. It's fantastic."

"Total." Iggy groaned.

"It's a compliment!" Total defended.

I was having a bit of trouble trying to exert a thank you for the compliment given to me by a dog, but eventually I said, "Thank you, it's good to finally meet you." Managing to not have a hint of weirded-out-ness in my voice.

"No problem, any _good, close, realllllllly __**personal**_friend of Iggy's is family to me."

Total replied, putting a super serious emphasis on _personal_.

Iggy kicked him.

"Hey, hey! Careful with the feet! I'm delicate."

_Okay now this, was a seriously funny dog!_

"Look, you guys don't have to hide from me! I don't mind it." I said, wishing they'd stop gawking.

I stoked the feathers on Iggy's wing tenderly.

"Actually," I admitted. "Their really cool."

The gawking just grew more.

Then Gazzy stood up.

"Well she's already seen Iggy's, so what. The. Hell!"

"Hey! What did I tell you about those words?"

Fang scolded, but I barely even heard him, I was focusing my senses on Gazzy's smaller, but still large, set of white wings. And right after, Fang and Nudge shrugged and their own wings began to appear. Fang's big black wings were at least two feet smaller than Iggy's and Nudge had scrawny tawny colored wings. Angel followed with an identical set of white wings, like Gazzy had.

I smiled at their trust, and suddenly had too many questions.

What was their greatest MPH speed?

Did they go out for "flys" not walks? _(Ha, ha, get it? Cause they have wings and- yeah another stupid joke.) _

What were there real names?

Could they do anything else besides fly?

"Yes." Angel's voice piped.

I turned to her, confused.

"Huh?"

"Yes, we can do more than fly."

I bit my lip, a little freaked.

"I can read minds."

"I figured." I said, trying to tame the creeped out look on my face.

_Jeez, to be six years old, fly __**and **__read minds! That's insane!_

"I know, it's so crazy, right?" Angel said.

"Ohmigosh child!" I cried, laughing a bit at the end of my sentence.

Everyone laughed a bit too, easing their way into comfort.

"So what else can you guys do?" I asked.

"Well some of us can breath underwater- oh and I'm one of the psychometric-thingy kinda people. I can, like, communicate with computers and technology like that. Also I can attract any metal at my will."

"You serious?"

"Um… Where's your cell phone?" She asked, changing the topic.

A little confused again, I hesitantly answered. "In this pocket." I reached my hand in there to show her, but couldn't find it. I dug in the other pockets, but no such luck. "Did I drop it or-?" I asked myself looking around before I heard a small giggle and seeing my black Intensity in Nudge's hand.

Everyone started to break out in laughter at my stupidity, once again.

"Oh be quiet." I said, catching my phone as Nudge threw it back to me.

Instinctively, I checked the time, 12: 34.

When I looked up, Fang was gone, Nudge looked like she was about to wet herself from holding in laughter. "What- Where's Fa-AAANG!"

I shrieked as I was unexpectedly plucked up off Iggy's lap and waved around in mid-air by a set of invisible hands.

Fang's soft unmistakable laughter echoed throughout the den as he set me back on the floor.

I was still breathing heavy from the shock and enjoyment from the untold joy ride as Fang slowly regained his opaque state.

"That was both cool and surprising." I said through gasps of panting air, as the flock burst into laughter.

And for the first time, just like I had in Iggy's arms, I felt at home.


	12. Demonic Smiles and Instant Connections

**Ayyo hey sorry for the little bit late chapter. I just have to say, this will stay rated T in NOOOO way am I crossing over to the dark side of rated M! Though this can be a bit gross for some of us non-love believers (cough ME) and hopeless tomboy romantics, i hope you all agree that this is a good chappy. **

**R&R I'm NOT going to demand for reviews although I do apreciate (_very very much)_**

**_ (Chesire Cat: wow can you spell d-e-s-p-e-r-a-t-e? Me: Shut up cat!_)**

** Anyway, I do really appreciate any and all of your reviews and I am _NOT _going to give out some ultimatum, for example **

**"I WANT TWENTY REVIEWS OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!!" **

**No, I couldn't do that to myself or my fans. w\o you guys I dunno where my story would be right now. Also, if anyone knows when these so called "fanfiction awards" are coming up. PLEASE, PM I have a bunch of PMs from people saying that they want to nominate me for an award so if anyone has any info on these awards or anything similar to them, please, please send that information to me. Thanks a plentyyys!**

**~Bear.**

Iggy.

After a while we were all just too tired, so we headed to bed. I took Sydney's hands in my own, wanting nothing more but to kiss her. As soon as I kicked the door shut with my heel, Sydney and I practically tackled each other in a warm embrace, she placed her hands around my neck and I placed my hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"This was fun." She smiled as I let her go to get her something to sleep in.

"Yeah. You know. I'm real glad I met you, Falcon."

She smiled and I returned to trying to find her a shirt. I eventually just unbuttoned and took off my own, I stretched out my wings a but and I looked and looked, but couldn't find her any pants that'd fit her comfortably.

"Here, it's pretty big so... I can't find you any sweatpants, or something, but their all too big." I chuckled a little at the end of my sentence and she did too.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've kind've made a habit of sleeping in only pants. I can put on a shirt, though." I said, reaching for another shirt.

"Oh no, don't worry it's okay." She said, not really taking her eyes off my chest.

I smirked at her and she noticed, her face turned beet red and she turned her head and went in the bathroom to change, into my shirt.

I sighed dreamily.

How many dates have I been on with her? It had only been a half date when the Erasers attacked and I admitted, publicly, my love for her. And it had only been two days after that when I first caught her saying it to herself in her room.

I knew what we had was real, there was no denying the sudden spark even from the beginning. The instant connection. It was fantastic, there was no denying it. Or the fact that Sydney and I simply had built our entire lives around each other.

She laughed as she came out, in the black button up, still buttoning a few buttons.

"I'm so glad I met you too. I would never have been in the best relationship of my life, the best time of my life, with the best person in the while damn world…" She said, coming up to me.

She paused for a moment and slowly added.

"Fallen in love."

"I'm glad you feel the same." I replied, making her eyes glitter and sparkle so brightly the sun and moon would get jealous.

Slowly, she traced my lips with her finger and I suddenly felt the urge to kiss her even more.

A mischievous smile formed on my face and she giggled for a moment, as I took in her beauty.

My demonic smile grew bigger as I attacked her neck with my lips.

She moaned in delight as she wrapped her arms around my neck to lift herself up closer to me.

I swung my arms around her lower back and pulled her up to were her head was level with mine and swiftly grazed my lips over her skin back to her lips, feeling Sydney get Goosebumps from my warm breath.

Her legs wound around my thighs and her hands and fingers twirled in my long hair, pulling me in closer.

I deepened the kiss, taking it to a higher level than before, I wondered if Sydney minded, but she didn't stop. Instead, she made it even rougher, seriously turning me on.

We backed up into a wall without making a sound.

I however backed her up into the light switch, I heard a click and guessed that the lights had turned off, but neither of us quit the make out session

Her hands dropped from my neck and her fingers traced slowly and softly down my neck, sending a small shiver of thrill down my spine, and they moved down my chest and sketched around my abs.

A moan escaped my throat as her hands finished outlining and ran back up to my chest. I took my own hands and let them roam down her waist, being careful not to disturb her shirt.

I didn't want to push things to far, for Sydney, I didn't know if she was well- ready. Or if I even was.

I settled with one armed wrapped around her hips and the other hand on the back of her neck.

"James…" She whispered joyously, as I squeezed the back of her neck.

Her soft lips dropped small kisses from my own lips to my neck and up to my ear.

She kissed my lobe faintly and moved her arms from my chest to around my shoulders and hugged me so tight I thought she'd break my collarbone.

I pecked her jaw line and hugged her back.

She buried her face in my shoulder.

"Sydney?" I asked.

No response.

"Sydney? Sydney, are you okay?"

I turned away from the wall and sat on the edge of my bed. With Sydney still on my front, I took the crook of her legs under my arms, pulled her around and curled her up into a ball against my chest.

She looked up from my shoulders. She wasn't crying or tearing up, just looking at me.

"I'm fine. This is the best day of my life-" She didn't need to say anymore, I shut her up with a kiss and when I pulled away she smirked and said,

"Intend on making it better?"

I jokingly glanced down to her lips and back to her sparkling eyes.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

She laughed and her eyes flickered from her fixed intent gaze on my eyes down to my chest and slowly made their way back up.

My impish grin returned, "What are you thinking?" I asked coyly as she smiled an identical smile and took her hands off my shoulders and pushed me back down on the bed.

"Hey!" I cried out with a laugh as Sydney threw herself on top on me laughing madly.

She crawled under my arms and snuggled down into my chest and slowly blinked her eyes as she gazed up at me.

Then she asked me,

"Igs, what's your favorite color?"

A bit taken aback by the simple question I asked, "What?"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What's your favorite color?"

She repeated.

"Why the simple question?"

"I know everything about your whole Hybrid thing, but what _about you_. Your personality?"

"Dark purple."

"Huh?" She asked.

"My favorite color is dark color."

"Why?"

"Cause it was the first color I ever truly saw. Also, it's the exact color of your eyes."

She smiled faintly.

This discussion grew deeper and deeper and soon we were laying across from each other, quizzing ourselves on various simple and easy questions.

After a long while, Sydney's eyes began to get heavier and heavier. Well after hours of questioning conversation, she had to be tired.

She sighed and looked drowsily up at me.

"Should I call you James or Iggy?" She finally asked through closed eyes.

"Whatever you want."

"I think I'll just use both."

"Fine with me."

I pushed a rebellious lock of black hair away from her eyes. She opened them.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And then her eyes shut and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Burns

**Hey ya'll! This chap is short, but essential to the story! oh and R&R!!**

**~Bear**

Sydney.

I silently tiptoed out of Iggy's room, stopping in the doorframe to get a look at his soft sleeping face. I sighed and quietly put my forehead against the cool door edge as I stared at him for a minute, memories of the best make out session ever flooded back to me.

I stared for another moment at my beautiful Iggy before turning down the hall to get myself a glass of refreshing water to sooth my thirsty throat.

I got to the kitchen without making a sound and sighed as I searched through the dark and finally found a stack of plastic cups. I took one out and pushed it in the fridge and watched as a small light flicked on, illuminated the dusky kitchen.

When the my cup was full, I took a sip from it, turned around and nearly spilled it all over myself.

"Oh! Angel! Whoa, gave me quite a fright there sweetie." I whispered, unclenching my hand from my chest as the realization that it was simply Iggy's younger sister and not a mass murderer, kicked in.

She just stared at me.

I put my cup on the counter next to me. "Angel? Anything I can help you with?"

She just stared at me.

Her eyes narrowed.

I mirrored the same with my eyes as something evil flicked on in her pupils dilating them and causing them to turn a sickening red.

It hit me what she wanted, a thought slipped into my mind.

_Make me a sandwich._

It was without a doubt Angel's thought, daringly trying to control my own mind.

I took a step forward, not losing my intense glare, whatever I was doing with my eyes she apparently, didn't like it.

She took a step back, losing some of her power to me.

"Angel."

My voice simply said and next thing I knew the red glare dropped from her eyes and were replaced with white as I saw memories of both my own and hers flicker in them.

"AH!" She cried out in pain, dropping to her knees, her hands on her ears.

"Y-Y-You _burned_ me!" She gasped.

I dropped down to a squat putting my hand on her shoulder, hoping she'd tell me what she meant by "burned."

I hadn't touched her, or physically harmed her!

But once my hand had laid one finger delicately on her shoulder, she wriggled out from me, a scared look in her eyes.

"What do you mean 'burned?'" I asked her, taking back my hand.

"How did you know about my control?" She asked, changing the subject, not making any eye contact.

"Your eyes. It's _easy _kid, it's in all the books."

Her eyes did not lose their wide shape.

Before I could ask once again what she meant by burned, I reached my hand out to her to try again and she gasped in pain again.

Then Fang walked in with a flashlight, "What's happening?" He asked me frantically.

"I don't know!" I defended.

I told the whole story to Fang and he bit his bottom lip.

"You're a telepath aren't you?" He asked me, scooping Angel in his arms.

I nodded my head admitting-ly.

"I inherited it from my father."

Fang nodded and took Angel off to her room, without another word.

I fell against the counter, I rubbed my forehead.

_What the hell?_


	14. Reunited

**Hey!! Well first off I wanted to thank EVERYONE for your reviews and EVERYONE**** who's favorited and those of you who regularly review! I'm always wondering somewhere in my head. "Hmm... I wonder if they'll like the next chapter..." Anyway thanks so much! Also, this may not go anywhere and SPOILER! Do NOT be fooled by Ella!!**

** At least not yet.**

** I'm not sure whether I'm going to pursue her feelings for Iggy and will side with Max or will dump her feelings for Iggy and will continue her friendship with Sydney. **

**Thoughts?**

**Opinions?**

** Then click the green review button below the average sized chapter and leave 'em in your review! Thanks a muchly!**

** That sentence made no sense. **

**Well that is normal. **

**For me at least... Don't look at me like that!**

**--BEAR!**

Iggy.

When I'd awaken, Sydney was still asleep. I checked the clock, it was still pretty early. So I decided to let Sydney sleep in a bit, and still keep her promise to her brother and aunt.

I laughed a bit as I noticed a bit of spit dripping from her mouth.

Her eyes opened gingerly and I playfully informed her-

"You drool."

"Shut up." She chuckled as she slowly wiped the spit form her lips and pillow before weaving the arm back under on the underside of the pillow and fading back into slumber land.

I heard a faint snore and smiled at her cuteness.

Then I heard our front door slam and two people enter. I got u, rubbed my eyes and opened my door.

"What the- Ella?"

"Hey, Iggy…" Ella immediately acknowledged.

"Dr. Martinez? What-"

"We have a problem!" Dr. Martinez cried, obviously in freak out mode.

"What's wrong?!" Fang asked from his room, where he too was standing in the doorway.

Max looked up from the paper and Nudge looked up from playing with Angel and Gazzy.

"What happened?"

"Erasers have practically taken over New York City!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"They figured we must have migrated there, they practically tore the place apart, business men were everywhere!" Ella explained.

"We got out of there to tell you guys, you have to be careful! We need to move elsewhere! It won't be long before the Erasers get wise and realize your still here." Dr. Martinez had to held on to a table corner to keep from shrieking.

I heard a faint moan and then Sydney tired voice, from my room.

"Iggy, Iggy… What's wrong?"

She asked sleepily. I looked back at her blurred colors and back at the messy blobs of Ella and Dr. Martinez.

I could tell that Ella had nothing, but a look of bitter crazed shock on her face. Dr. Martinez must have had just the same look.

"Um…" I said kind of quiet.

I heard Sydney's footsteps slowly tiptoe behind me as she placed a hand on my bare wing, instantly her sparking image illuminated the world.

"Uh… " She mumbled in barely a whisper. Looking kind of embarrassed and awkwardly at Ella and Dr. Martinez.

"Maybe I'll just go back to um… bed- I mean sleep. Uh, sorry, nice to- uh yeah." Sydney said awkwardly, jostling her bare pale legs around before turning back around and hurriedly going back into my room and into the bathroom. I knew she was getting my loaner jeans

"_Who is that!?" _Ella practically shrieked at me.

I heard the bathroom door click back open and Sydney came back out, leaning embarrassedly on the door's wall. I heard her whisper repeatedly and quietly to herself.

"Oh God. Oh my God. Oh my God."

_I hope people don't get the wrong idea from what this may look like._

_I _could almost hear what she was thinking since I was pretty much thinking the exact same thing.

"Dr.-… Mrs. Martinez… Ella…"

I found and took Sydney's hand and pulled her away from the wall and into the light exposure and judging eyes of Max's mom and sister.

"This is Sydney."

Sydney.

"Who's that?" The girl Iggy referred to and had told me about, Ella, cried out in a shrill high tone.

I glanced back at Iggy who looked kind of nervous,

He acknowledged them and pulled me back out of his room and introduced me.

"This is Sydney."

Iggy looked down at me, a small smile on his lips and in his eyes, he took my hand and wrapped my arm around his waist. He bent over a bit and let some of his light red hair fall in my face.

"My girlfriend."

I heard a faint gasp, but didn't bother to look up to see who'd gasped, I was a little too preoccupied with Iggy.

Ella's expression was crossed between fury and near-to-tears.

I bit my bottom lip in nervousness.

I reluctantly turned my gaze from Iggy and solemnly nodded my head.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I know I've seen you somewhere, that type of hair is impossible to forget!"

Confused, I shook my head. I don't think I've ever met her before. Though I did have a feeling I had seen her before.

"She knows?" The older, but not that much older, woman asked. I presumed she was Dr. Martinez. The name sounded so familiar . Why-?"

Dr. Martinez came up to me and Iggy grabbed both of our elbows and dragged us to the den area.

"Alright! Flock meeting. NOW!"

Everyone scampered into a chair. Dr. Martinez let go of our elbows and Iggy sat in the large cushiony chair and softly pulled me on top of him.

"TOTAL! YOU TOO!" Dr. Martinez shouted.

The black dog came round the corner grumpily. Grouching all the way.

"Wake me up at nine o clock in the morning. I'm tired. I don't even need to be here."

Everyone laughed.

I tried not to call too much attention to myself as I quickly re-buttoned some of the unbuttoned ones on Iggy's black shirt that I was wearing.

Ella was still frozen in her spot, half glaring at me and Iggy the other half was going into shock.

"Ella. Take a seat." Dr. Martinez ordered, and Ella, obeying her mother, took a seat in a kitchen chair, Gazzy pulled over for her.

"What, what, what, why, wh- how?" Ella stuttered out immediately, sending both of us a glare I didn't like.

"I um…"

"She was…"

Iggy and I spoke at once.

I motioned for him to go and awkwardly put my head down and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, the flock wanted soda and sent me down to find some and I stopped at a gas station store thing and ran into Sydney… At first I thought it was just going to be a one time acquaintance, but when I got back I kept thinking about her and wondered if I was going to see her again, and fortunately after that, Max suggested that-"

Max groaned in disgust at the realization that this realization was all her fault.

Iggy shot her the bird and continued on.

"-We all go out for coffee. And we stopped at that place you recommended. You know, the Break Room, turns out Sydney-"

"Sydney…? From the coffee house? Sydney Falcon?!" Dr. Martinez gasped.

"Uh yeah?" I replied, I looked up to see familiar eyes boring into mine.

"Oh!" I cried, getting off of Iggy and going up to her.

Dr. Martinez!

Dr. _Valencia Martinez!?_

"Dr. V?!" I gasped, nearly jumping on her, in a tight hug.

It had been so long!

I had met Dr. Martinez or Dr. V as I commonly referred to her as, had met me at one of the gigs at the House of Blues, Maya's uncle had invited me to hear Maya's cousins band play at about a couple years ago a couple months before I was due to turn twelve or thirteen. I knew it was just to get my mind off my parents death. But I went I liked a concert as much as the next music freak and hearing people enjoy it, but anyway. She and her daughter were apparently having some sort of get together with some friends and met me when her daughter Ella had gone to get a refill or something. It started out as just another comment on my hair and turned into a full out conversation. Soon Ella and I were swapping cell phone numbers chatting it up like we'd been best friends forever.

After sever minutes of conversation Ella's mom had joined us and when she told us about her career I had to tell her about my pets, which I still have today a nice black ferret, Magnus and our two dogs a collie named Risk and a Jack Russell terrier named Maks Russell, mostly known as Maks or Russ, by nickname standard.

She told me to drop them off for a visit sometime and gave me her card and sure enough I was taking my animals for visits. In fact Dr. Martinez was the one who got me the job at the Break Room.

We became great friends, especially Aunt Rhonda and Dr. V, and Maya fully and warmly accepted and loved Ella being in our group, but after about seven months they moved to New York, Ella and I'd text each other at least six days a week, but then our friendship just collapsed and soon it went from just once a week to, once a month to barely once in three months to not at all. And soon enough we had forgotten all about each other.

I wondered why something, somewhere in the back of my head, didn't spark when Iggy had spoken of them back when he told me of his Ella and Dr. Martinez.

"Oh it's been so long! How is your aunt? What about Magnus and Risk, and Maks Russell!?" She cried out happily pulling me outta her crack-your-ribs hug.

"All great! And my aunt misses you terribly. She would say how she missed your advice on shopping trips. She'd turn to her left and say, "Oh Valencia! What about these boots! Oh Armani has some of the most fabulous shoes! Don't you-" and she'd realize she's talking to some random person beside her."

Dr. V giggled and smiled. "Well tell her she doesn't need it. Rhonda was always a great shopper. And probably still is! She always found the best stuff and dressed in the best accessorized outfits I'll ever see!" She claimed.

"Oh Ella! Ain't this great! I remember when you kids would hang out all the time!" Dr. V reminisced.

Ella stood from her chair and unfolded her arms.

"Sydney? Is that really you?"

Next thing I see is Ella leaping over the couch and jumped on me.

"Oh my God! It's been so long! So, so, so long!"

She began to have a couple tears drip from my eyes into my shoulder.

"What's happening?" I heard Fang ask as he stared at us with a weirded-out expression.

So we had to sit down and explain it all.

After the long explanation, I glanced at the clock and nearly cried out in shock.

I had to go!

Nudge quickly tossed me my clothes and Iggy jumped up grabbing me around my waist and lifted up in mid air, swirling around the high-ceiling den.

I laughed in delight as I waved a goodbye to Ella and Dr. V and the Flock.

Max, as expected, wave back.

But Angel did. I hoped she didn't hate me for what happened last night.

Iggy adjusted me to where I was on his back holding on to his neck, my bag of clothes placed in between my stomach and his back.

My eyes began to drift closed as I focused on the nice blue sky as a soft breeze rustled my hair.

I quickly pecked Iggy on the cheek before nestling my head in between his shoulder blades and wings and fell back asleep.


	15. Decisions No One Wants To Make

**One word. SHOCKER!! '**

**Another word. NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**~BEAR**

Iggy.

Sydney had woken up, right before I had dropped her off at her place.

Well on the roof of her house condo place.

"You better get!" She laughed sleepily as she slipped like soap from my hands on the concrete roof.

"Why so quickly?" I asked with a mock evil glint in my eye as I quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her back up into the air.

My hands quickly moved to her waist and I pressed her body against mine.

"Cause when my brother catches us together and you with no shirt he'll surely blow up." She replied, fumbling with the ends of my hair.

"Would he be jealous of these abs?" I asked.

She laughed and smiled as she said. "This is just as painful for me too. Go!" I landed promptly on the roof and kissed her forehead tenderly. I was about to take back off, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. That was not good enough!" She called, bringing me closer and our lips crashed together with ease.

Her lips softly parted mine and

When she pulled away she sighed happily and said.

"Much better."

"So I've got a bit of a surprise… Tonight? Five? I'll come get you this time. Oh and bring my clothes back."

"Good! Can't wait." She giggled.

She smiled and her hand fell from mine as she slipped down a vent into the building.

When I got back to Dr. Martinez's vacation home. The flock were all gathered in the living room, suitcases were fully stuffed and there were a lot of them.

"Come on Iggy. Get a shirt on and let's ditch this dump." Max said, throwing a t-shirt my way.

I caught it and thrust it on.

"What?" I asked.

"Iggy… We're going to New York… We've got to destroy the regrouped Itex members…" Nudge sniffled quietly.

"What!?" I repeated even louder this time.

"You heard her. We're going." Max said in exasperation.

"No way! I'm not leaving! I've just met Sydney and-"

"Then you should have no problem leaving her!"

"Well I do have a problem leaving her! Go on ahead without me."

"Iggy you're a well needed member of this family!" Max protested.

"It doesn't feel that way!" I retorted, making Max's face curl in surprise.

We were bickering angrily back and forth before Angel, let out a wail, stood up, clamped her hands over her ears and stomped her foot.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! I'M SICK OF THE FIGHTING!"

"Well I hope your happy, you've upset Angel." Total said grouchily.

I rolled my eyes and cooled off a bit.

"I-I-… My life was a giant pile of crap. And then she walked into it and everything's better and brighter and I'm finally happy. Finally happy. And it's plain obvious no one here can accept that. So go on ahead without me. I'm staying here with Sydney. Save the world, Max. But save it without me."

I turned to go back to my room, but the next words out of Max's mouth made me rethink my actions.

"Fine. But soon the Erasers and M-geeks discover we're not there and they'll come back here. And when they attack the city it won't before Sydney's recognized and is killed or worse; she could brought to the school. This isn't just for us James, it's for you and Sydney too."

I froze and contemplated this.

Next thing I knew, I had turned around.

"For Sydney…" I mumbled quietly as Max made some half hearted sympathetic face as she tossed me two bags. "Your things." she told me as she left with Ella to load up the car.

Dr. Martinez turned to me.

"Iggy I'm sorry I've just gotten connected with her again. I don't-… Here, I'll just leave you to your thoughts…" She sighed before hugging me and motherly kissed me on the top of my head and went with her two daughters.

I glanced at Fang. He just looked sadly at me, winced and turned his head comforting a crying Nudge.

"But… But… I've just gotten to make friends and settle in and…" She rambled through tears.

I watched as Gazzy and Angel, drug their feet to the car, heads hanging down.

I looked around the house sat down in one of the chairs and ran my fingers angrily through my hair.

Could I really do this?

Could I really leave Sydney?

For a half of forever?

Was I going to return to see her again?

If I did survive this, how long would I be gone?

Would she have met someone else?

Would I meet someone else?

These questions ran through my head and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Max's voice spoke sweetly.

"Are you ready?"

I paused.

Was I ready?

Was I really ready?

"Another minute… Please…"

I whispered. And I closed my eyes.

This was for Sydney. I had to protect her.

I may have just met her, but that one encounter with the Erasers was serious. I had to get rid of them before they got rid of her.

Shaking with no emotion,

I stood up.


	16. PS I love you

Sydney.

It's six.

_Six. _

_Forty five._

And I was _still_ sitting at home.

Alone.

In my room.

Waiting for Iggy to crash land through my window.

But _no_…

Instead I was sprawled out on my unmade bed, Magnus running all over the place in my room.

_Maybe he's still fixing the food. Like last time… We could be having dinner_.

I thought optimistically.

_And maybe he stood you up._

A voice slithered in my head.

"No!" I barked out loud.

No, _no_. There was no way he could have stood me up. We're in love. Right? Plus, he would never have told me about his wings if this was just some summer squall right? Right.

So, why is he not here?

I sat there thinking about it before snatching my brothers antique blue Chevrolet truck keys off my desk and shouting "Oh! Screw!"

I drove like mad till I got to the small forest-y area. I parked the car in the dirt got out and ran to the house.

When I got there I jumped back

It looked abandoned.

Dark.

That didn't stop me. I raced up to the house and tugged on the door.

Locked.

I knocked calmly at first.

"Iggy?" I called.

No response…

I beat my fists on the door and slowly it began to heavily drizzle. I banged on the doorbell nonstop for at least ten minutes.

"IGGY!" I screamed, smacking my palm hard against the green painted door.

"IGGY! _IGGY_! _PLEASE_ OPEN! JAMES!"

No response.

I got down on all fours and dug around the steps.

"Spare key, spare key, spare key." I repeated. Ripping up rocks and dirt and the welcome mat.

Eventually I gave up looking and kicked the door in.

_All those days of coming in for lunch when Duncan was interning for the local police station._

I ran in. It was deserted. Covers were on furniture and the lights were off.

I quickly bit my nails.

No.

I ran to Iggy's room.

_This can't be real. This can't be real. It just CAN'T._

I flung the door open.

"IGGY!" I screamed, praying he'd jump from nowhere and just kiss me.

The room was deserted and all his things we're no longer there, the metal scraps on his floor we're still scattered over his floor, but everything else was gone.

My breaths heaved out and my eyes began to heat up and water began to fill in them.

I leaned in the doorway and slipped down to the floor. I curled up in fetal position and just wept my eyes out, when something on the properly made bed caught my eye.

I wiped my eyes and focused on what seemed to be a piece of paper.

I got up, wiped my nose and headed to the note.

_Sydney: _I read.

_This pains me so much more than it pains you. The flock and I left to save the world from the regrouping Itex members. I didn't want to leave because I had just met you and fell in love so fast, but I could never live with myself if an Eraser got you if they caught me and you out in public together. Though it hurts like hell, I'm doing this for the both of us. For you mostly, though. I refuse to let you get hurt. So be careful Stay where you are, when I come back, I'll find you. I wish I could've come and told you to your face, but Erasers were already destroying parts of the world. If you are captured by them, I'll come and save you, even if it means leaving the rest of the world to parish in doom._

_Though I desperately want to, I can't tell you we're it is were going. Don't forget me._

_I promise not to blow anything to important up. _

_Keep Beautiful and don't forget me- _

_James Griffith. _

_P.S. I love you so much it hurts. _

_P.P.S. I'm actually allergic to gum. _

My eyes scanned the words over and over until I had pretty much memorized them.

I tried my best not to crinkle the crisp clean paper as I fell down in a sobbing heap.


	17. Saved?

**Hey! Well all i really have to say is be sure to read and review!!**

Iggy.

I woke up to not even a quick moment of happiness, my body was too depressed to even think for a moment I was back in Texas, with Sydney.

I wondered if she had gotten he letter.

I bit my lip until I tasted blood.

This whole saving the world thing better end soon.

I felt someone fling a pillow at me and Fang's voice sadly say.

"'Mon Iggy. Get up. Our flights in about an hour and a half."

My eyes slowly sauntered closed.

_Please take me back to Texas, take me back. _

Sydney.

_Minutes turned to hours. _

_Hours turned to days. _

_Days turned to weeks. _

It had been at least two weeks since he'd left me.

I cracked my dying eyes open from another sleepless night.

Ever since I had returned back home from the painful discovery at his place, I had been a hopeless wreck.

_Flashback:_

_I clumsily-almost drunkenly- ran through my house door, the note shoved in the back pocket of my jeans. _

_Duncan was having his guy best friends over again, and I didn't care who saw. I just bloody cry. _

_Anyway, I burst through the door, tripped my way up the stairs and slammed the door shut so hard the whole house shook. _

"_SYDNEY!" My brother and his friends called out._

"_SYDNEY! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT'S WRONG! ANSWER!" Duncan shouted banging on my door and pulling at my locked door knob. _

_Though I wasn't in the mood to talk, I mumbled out a lie. _

"_Hormones…" _

"_DO NOT LIE TO ME SYDNEY RYAN!" _

"_Not…now…" I managed to gasp out between sobs. _

_I didn't hear anything after that. And I didn't care. _

_Sobs heaved from my heavy chest as I fell onto my knees. _

_When I had stopped crying for a bit. I opened my door. _

_Duncan sat there on the hall floor. He stared up at me with cautiously curious eyes. _

_I went back into hysterics and collapsed into his lap. _

_And came up with garbage about his family having to immediately transfer to South Carolina._

"_Things aren't always what they seem." _

"_Things are __**exactly**__ the way they seem."_

_End flashback._

I snuggled deeper in what I had left to remember him by.

The clothes.

The ones I never got the chance to return.

The same too big jeans and black button up.

And a blue tank top of my own.

In a way I understand why he left. I just loved him so much, I couldn't bear to be apart from him so much. Not to mention having to start each new day wondering if he's dead, alive or hurt.

I had refused to see anyone for fear I'd break down again, I never left the house I was still humiliated to face Dunk. him on a rare occasion. And when he brought up food that I only took three bites of.

Duncan told me about how _all _of my friends had come to see me. Especially my group of best friends. Maya, Jude, Tarea, Ally, Travis, and Chandler.

Duncan faintly knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey, your best friends dropped this off."

He laid a large 2 liter bottle of Pepsi and a super large box of chocolate on my bed turned and left.

I heard him say something to them outside my room and clicked on the TV.

I watched _The Mask _and five episodes of _Friends_ and some old black and white movie.

"_I will never leave you Laura." _

"LIAR!" I shouted throwing the box full of half eaten chocolates at the TV while the two main movie characters made out.

I took another swig of the soda and closed my eyes. I didn't drift off into a peaceful sleep or any sleep at all. I just lay there motionless.

After a few minutes, I reopened my eyes and I turned on my radio, hoping to catch the only thing that made me happy all day while I was alone in my room, the _"Hollywood Dirt". _

But when I turned the radio on,

"_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away. I don't know where my home is."_

Nelly Furtado's voice came a softly singing from my radio speakers.

I let out a low growl and changed the channel.

"_One day I'll fly away, leave your love to yesterday." _

New channel.

"_Like a bird without wings."_

New channel.

"_Just like a white winged dove, sings a song. Sounds like she's singing."_

"Fine." I started glowering at the radio.

"I'll just listen to AM."

"_Saint Jimmy's coming down the alley…" _

"NO!"

I shrieked, ripping the radio of my bedside night stand and tossing it into the corner of my room.

I pulled the covers over my head and grumbled in the dark.

A while later I drained the rest of my soda and got up.

I came downstairs and didn't even bother with putting on shoes or even changing.

"Hey." Duncan said soothingly.

I winced and shook myself a bit.

"I'm pulling myself back together." I declared.

"Good. Gain back your strength. By the way I understand how you feel. It hurts." He smiled.

" I- I think I'm going to go down to get some coffee."

"That's where your friends are."

"Good." I said, before waving goodbye and grabbing some money off the counter and leaving.

Barefoot, I walked to Break Room which over my depression period had gotten back in business and was still doing well.

Everyone was sitting at the usual spots at the coffee house. I walked in and got myself a drink.

I sat down in between Travis and Chandler.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. Feeling better?" Travis said.

"Yeah." I smiled, and meant it.

"I just… lost myself for a bit. The chocolate helped by the way." They all laughed and a conversation sparked and suddenly, life seemed like it didn't totally take a plunge down the crapper.

_This is good_. I thought.

_All I need are my friends. _

"So Syd…" Maya said, trying to hide a bubbly look.

"What?" I asked.

"Well my uncle had some sort of work thing in New York and he is going to take all of us. And we are going to be spending your birthday in the city that never sleeps!" She cried out, smiling unceasingly.

A large grin slapped itself on my face.

"Are you SERIOUS!?" I tried not to yell.

She bobbed her head up and down crazily.

"Surprise!" Everyone called out.

"Okay wow, you guys are late." I said.

"Oh well, this is so great. I've never been outta state!" Tarea smiled widely.

And Maya babbled on about all that was going to happen and I smiled and leaned back.


	18. I'm Fighting in a Tux?

**You lucky little punks. (just jokin') The chapters are getting published quicker than I can type another new one. I'm spoiling ya'll to bits. Mostly cos I have absolutely nothing better to do with my time other than watch Titanic over and over. Well I'm just finishing up the next chapter. And thanks to everyone who so religiously reviews! Ya'lls opinions make me laugh and give me ideas! I'm so glad you guys like my story! **

**So here's to blowing up the Empire state building! (I'm joking on that too.)**

**~Bear**

Iggy.

I woke back up from another sleepless night only to be surrounded by black again.

Nothing has made me happy.

Nothing.

Not kicking Eraser ass or defeating one of the two regrouping Itex groups.

Nothing.

Today was a lay back and relax day, but how could I relax?

I had been stressed and tense ever since I had to leave Sydney.

I was empty.

I never felt whole or complete or anything.

Everyone keeps trying to cheer me up. But it doesn't work.

I don't eat, sleep or anything.

But today, Fang and Max walked in my room.

"Hey Igs! We've got an idea."

"Whatever." I groaned.

"Come on, your might enjoy it. Mom found all this old art stuff, she thought you might enjoy working with the paint and stuff." Max said.

"No."

I heard a box clunk on the floor.

"Well if you change your mind, we'll just leave this here." Max said before leaving.

It took me a minute before I actually got up and felt through the box.

_Well, It's just something to do…_

I thought as I pulled a canvas from the large box and felt my way through the paints, using what I had of my seriously blurred color identifying vision to find what I needed.

I shut off my vision for an minute as I just sat on the Martinez's guest room floor, painting.

When I finally finished and identified what I'd painted I sighed and hit my head against the bed.

Sydney.

I had painted Sydney.

I stared at the colors that made her into a painting before pulling out another canvas and trying again.

Sydney.

New canvas.

Sydney again.

New canvas.

Sydney and I.

"Hey Iggy what's-" Fang said, entering the room. When I'm guessing he saw the paintings he shut up fast.

I groaned and climbed back into bed. I yanked the covers over my head.

"Iggy…"

"Shut. Up."

He did and then left.

Only to return in a few minutes with Max.

I groaned louder when I heard her footsteps enter.

"What? Oh…"

"Yes, I get it. Lovesick blind mutant freak painted the girl who probably hates his guts right now. But let's not gawk okay? It's a stupid painting."

"Iggy, it's not stupid!" Fang said, "It's really good, but it's obvious you miss her. A ton."

"Yuh duh." I said, rolling my eyes. _It's like, dude, where have you been_?

Max just sighed and ran out of the room.

"Max!" Fang called after her and left.

"Oh sure go ahead. Leave. I don't mind I'll be alone forever anyway." I said sarcastically to the air.

I sighed.

I hope she's okay.

A few days passed after that and I had used up all the canvases, still painting Sydney's face. After I used up the canvases. I went back to my building bombs.

I hadn't made much, just two. My mind couldn't concentrate.

You know why.

One not so special day, I left my room to see if there was any chance I could eat anything.

Dr. Martinez stopped me on my way to the kitchen.

"Iggy, We've discovered where the next group is going to be meeting."

"Good." Was all I could mutter.

"Look you have to get your strength up. There's more in this group and also you have to learn how to fight in a tux."

"A tux!?" I spazzed.

"Don't worry you have time to learn the gala isn't for another five days or so."

I soaked that in.

"A tux?!" I repeated.

"Sorry, but it's the only place where we can attack all of them! And your going to have to avoid the other guests. Which means no closed-eye-roundhouse kicks."

She went to the fridge and unloaded a buffet of food. She then proceeded to grab a fork and said, "Eat or I'll shove it in for you."

I took the fork from her as she called the rest of the flock to come to the kitchen.

Despite the amounts of food I put in my mouth, it had no taste.

Dr. Martinez, Ella and the rest of the flock organized a attack plan while I just sat there and listened.


	19. Happiness got Into Me

**First of all I just want to apologize for all the bad filler chappys I've been posting recently i'm really just trying to fill up the space in the story. But the chapters are going to get SOOO much better starting with the next one!! Enjoi!**

Sydney.

Though being with my friends was something to do, something to keep me preoccupied, I couldn't stop thinking about Iggy.

Was he thinking of me?

Where we he?

Did he think I hated him?

So many questions and no way to get an answer.

When I'd gotten back home from the Break Room, I told Duncan about New York. He was bouncing off the walls and was instantly packing though we weren't leaving for another four days.

I still didn't feel complete. Without Iggy I felt lost.

My eyes kept picturing his soft blue eyes looking into mine. Getting lost in mine. His laughter. The way his hair blew in the wind.

_Wait stop! _

_I have to pull myself together!_

_Oh but I CAN'T_!

All day this internal struggle raged in my head.

I needed him now.

Right now.

I needed his scent.

I needed his hair to fall in my face when he'd lean in to kiss me.

I just needed him.

_I just needed him!_

It seemed like there was no escape. I still cried at night and wondered where he was.

I still listened to sad music in the darkest corner of my room and just cried.

The past two weeks just felt like forever.

I needed him back soon.

I sighed when I woke up the next morning. Me and the gang were going out to see a movie and then we're heading down to the Break room for coffee and conversation.

I loved being with my friends, though I still felt empty without him.

Anyway, I headed out the door to meet up with everyone for our movie. It would be our last day in town and the gang was glad I was back from my half eternal slumber which was either spent with Iggy or depressed over him. We took our seats in the back and the movie began to roll I smiled, glad to be back.

Or at least, mostly back.

After the movie we all headed to Break Room for coffee.

We were all having excellent conversation until Ally turned to me and said.

"Sydney… If I may, what about Iggy?" Everyone got really quiet.

I looked down into my Coke.

Ally soon got all bent outta shape.

"Syds! I'm sorry! I thought you were cool about it. I mean these are the first times you've been outta the house since he moved and shit. And you started to wear clean clothes for the first time in two weeks! I- I- I thought you were fine with it-"

"Ally, it's fine… I'm not fine with it. I still miss him to death but… yeah. I'll tell you." I managed to say.

The gang leaned in and I began to describe Iggy and everything we did while he was still here. Minus the flying and stuff.

"Wow…" Tarea said dreamily, leaning back in her lounge chair.

"He sounds so dreamy!" Chandler mocked in her voice. Ally punched him square in the arm.

"Damn bastard is making me look not good!" Jude cried.

"Oh yeah, Jude he _totally, totally_ passed you up."

"Damn." Jude muttered.

"I gotta learn how he got you." Travis said. "I mean you always said and acted like you were "undateable" and yet he got you."

"No thanks to me!" Maya declared. "I was the one who told her to flirt with him."

"And I didn't!" I said.

We laughed and laughed. Then Ally said after a while.

"I'm sorry he left you. Didn't he say he was coming back anytime at all?" She asked.

I, in public, hit myself. For having missed the totally obvious.

He was going to come back. Right? He wouldn't leave me forever! Right?

Right?

_Of course. _

I thought.

I smiled widely.

"Syd? Sydney? You okay?" Chandler brought me back to earth.

I shook myself.

"Huh? Oh." instantly I jumped off the couch and hugged Ally so tight she began to dramatically fake-choke.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!" I cried out happily.

I let her go and ran to the platform I hadn't been on in while.

I waved my hand at Gunther and he shook himself awake and snapped on the microphone switch. I got the attention of the coffee house customers as the microphone wailed to life.

"What got into you?" Tarea asked through small giggles.

"Happiness." I explained, smiling even brighter.

I grabbed the guitar that Gunther put on the platform for show and slung it around my shoulder.

"Hey everyone. I'm back today and will be taking reques-" I didn't even finish before people were shouting out different songs. I tried to focus on which one appealed the most. And then someone called out the perfect song.

Not to mention a song I actually knew how to play.

"Coming to terms!" Someone in the back called out.

I pointed at him and shouted "I know that one!" Tuned the guitar, struck a cord and started on the small speech I always gave before performing.

"Okay here we go."

"_Oh no. It's not me. I just forgot to tell you…" _


	20. Gala Event

**HELLO! Wow I haven't updated in so long. (For me, anyway.) Ya'll musta thought I was dead. Haha, kidding of course, but I have finally posted up a new chapter!**

Sydney.

It was an excruciating long and boring plane ride from Texas to the Big Apple, and I was tired as hell.

Aunt Rhonda had agreed to the trip as long as I was always in contact with Duncan and brought her back a few handbags from her favorite store, _Michael Kors_, up in New York, since she couldn't go herself. There was some "Gucci fiasco" at her work.

She works at major company which delivers clothes to large outlets all over Texas. So, luckily, she could afford to take two teenage children in and still have time to go on her weekly shopping spree. Because her job keeps the cash rolling in like you would never believe.

She had given me one of her many- and I do mean _many_- credit cards and sarcastically said with a chuckle:

"_If you go over your limit your ass is screwed, missy." _

I sleepily woke up. For a minute I believed that the past three weeks had not happened at all and that I was going to wake up and see Iggy watching me with those soft and icy blue eyes.

But instead when I rubbed my eyes, I realized that-once again- reality had not lived up to expectations (as it often does).

I looked up to find the side of Travis's face.

Instead of Iggy's blue eyes, I saw a stormy gray ones.

And instead of Iggy's red hair, I saw Travis's dark brown hair shagging lazily around his head.

Instead of the super pale skin, I saw freckled cheeks.

Instead of unique wings, I saw a regular human being. Just like me.

But the difference between Iggy and Travis was that Travis wasn't 2% bird and did not randomly leave to say the world.

That and I wasn't in love with Travis.

I sighed and fixed my sloppy hair and simply threw my brother's dark green and black Monster hat on top.

"Well, good morning star shine." Travis greeted with the stupidest smile on his face.

"Shut up." I groaned as stretched out my arms.

Travis stood and dorkily kissed my forehead. "Do I need to give you a piggyback ride?"

I socked him softly in the shoulder.

"Travis Parker, you have to me the sweetest and stupidest person ever." I joked as he looped an arm around my shoulder.

"But those are the two main reasons you love me so much."

"Exactly." I rolled my eyes as I watched the flight attendant give the all clear to stand up.

Immediately I jumped up and stretched out.

Travis stood up and calmly threw his backpack over his shoulder and I slipped my bag's strap over my shoulder. I took a quick glance out the window and looked up at the New York sky. It looked different from home. Then I remembered, home was with Iggy…

I pushed the negative thoughts away quickly. I cast them away and focused on the better things.

I was in _New York City_, the city that never sleeps! Times Square and all! And -of course- for Maya, more stores than she can count!

Travis caught me staring out the window.

"Thinking about him?"

"Am now." I muttered v then paused and shook my head.

"No, no. Not anymore. I'm not going to let this get to my head. I'm not that girl. And he's not that boy…"

"That's my Sydney." Travis winced kindly, pulling me into a one armed hug as we met up with the rest of the gang, Duncan and Chandler's older brother, who you already know, Dom.

When we got out of the terminal and into the waiting area, the gang and I grouped together. I listened while Maya began babbling on about how this and that and Broadway and Times Square and I kinda tuned out after a while. I let my gaze drift off to focus on other things in the room.

A so called "sale" was happening at one of the little stores the airports have and it was slightly more crowded then the Bush airport in Texas.

Iggy…

_STOP!_

_Happy thoughts. Happy… Thoughts…_

"Syd. Syd!" Maya began snapping her fingers in my face bringing me back to reality. I threw the dreamy look off my face and shook myself.

"Sorry! Just slipping out again." "You sure your 'kay?" Ally asked sympathetically, obviously she had been reading what was so belatedly written all over my face.

"Fine." I declared promisingly. Not sure if it was a lie or not.

She shrugged just to agree, but her cocked eyebrow proved she didn't believe me.

"So… Game plan?" I asked quietly, avoiding her stare.

"Okay so we're headed to the cabs that are taking us and my uncle reserved us a rooms at the Best Western. So we'll go there unpack, hang out for a bit and head out for a nice night out!"

"House of blues here I come." I said dramatically tilting my hat to the side, gangster fashion, and smiled cheerily.

We had gotten picked up and had an adjoining room with the guys (except for Dom and Duncan who got separate rooms somewhere on the same floor), it was big as the penthouse room-compliments of Maya's super rich uncle, who owns a bunch of Chevrolet dealerships and is some amazing stock broker.

When we had all gotten settled in, a phone ring echoed in the unnecessarily-but-incredibly-awesome large room. Acting like she was on some international world tour, Maya picked up her phone and answered with a posh Madonna-like British impression. "'Ello dear? How is auntie Jennie dearest? I simply haven't seen her in ages" I sniggered and opened the full sized fridge trying to decide on what to eat.

Then after a laugh Maya said. "What's up Uncle Bret?" I picked up a soda, deciding to eat later

"Well One thing's for sure. Ally and Sydney are so not going to like that!" She giggled.

"What?" I asked, taking a sip.

"Sydney's not going to like what?" I repeated.

Maya ignored me and listened in deeply. "Oooo! Shopping time! Where and when?"

"What? What? What!" I cried, like a kid.

When she summed up the conversation, she finally answered me. "We are going to a gala party." She bubbled happily.

The excited grin dripped off my face like water droplets drip off icicles.

"Oh don't be like that Syds." Maya sighed.

"I don't do fancy. You know that." I stated bluntly.

She gave me her huge doe eyes and stuck out her lip.

"No May…" She stuck it out further and I couldn't take it.

"GAH! Okay, okay! I'll go. I'll go!"

"YAY!" She cried out happily and jumped out of her seat to hug me.

I rolled my eyes and did not hug back.

"This is a one time thing. Consider it your birthday gift." I muttered.

"Yippee! Yay!" She giggled as she ran across the room to tell everyone else. I shook my head. A "gala" party? Hmm what else amazingly surprising is going to happen on this crazy trip!


	21. A Familiar Voice and Confessions

**Well it's summer thank GOD! Now I have more time to update this story, cause I know I've been a bad author and haven't updated in like forever so here's a chapter for those of you Fax Fans it has a bit of Fax, for those of you who hate Fax, sorry but I had to put it in sometime, plus it's not like you couldn't have seen it coming. JK, but enjoy the chapter don't forget to R&R! You guys know how much I love it when you guys review. Also I wanted to give up some time to thank and give a shout out to EVERYONE who faved the story and EVERYONE who reviewed!**

Iggy.

Fighting in this tux has to be the worst thing ever. EVER.

It's difficult trying to do a good kick without wondering if your pants are going to rip clean through!

Well whatever. As long as we kick Eraser ass.

I rolled up the white sleeves of the tainted-with-sweat fancy shirt and came inside for a drink. The party was tonight, and everyone was totally pumped. I was in a relatively good mood for the first time in a long time, after all there was just this last fight and then I could go back home.

To Sydney.

This solved at least one question in my life.

Iggy, would you ever join the military?

Uh, _NO!_

I barely made it through this small period of time and being Sydney-free isn't exactly my definition of pleasurable.

I had rid myself of the paintings so I wouldn't look into them and burst out in a nervous breakdown, however I couldn't bring myself to trash them, so I gave them to Dr. Martinez and said. "Do whatever the hell you want- just don't throw them out."

I kept one, the one with both Sydney and I. I just wanted to keep it. But until the battle was over I agreed with the flock to keep it hidden.

Aside from that, my pyromaniac nature is worse than normal, today I nearly burnt down Dr. Martinez's work office place and then my guest room next. Nearly setting off the project bomb I had been trying to complete. Which by the way, is done.

That night, I lay awake in bed.

My head rest in my arms which were crossed behind it.

It's almost over. Almost. Over. I'll be free to return to Sydney. Everything can finally return to normal.

_Normal? __Normal? _

My something in my head roared at me.

_You think everything will be normal? Look at yourself! Your not normal! You're the farthest thing from normal! Your just a teenage guy with wings who can fly. Face it, you're a freak. A F-R-E-A-K. A teenage mutant bird freak. And a BLIND one at that. I just don't get it. _

_How could Sydney love you?_

That was an understatement, but what's stranger than a freak? How could Sydney have the feelings she does-

_Or did._

The voice seethed at me.

This voice. It was no figment of my mind, there is no way that any part of me could deny the feelings I had for Sydney. She was all I had right now. And whoever was in my head, sounded vaguely familiar.

Who are you?

I demanded to know, but the voice only returned silent.

And a cold feeling crept up on me. Suddenly, I felt incredibly depressed, it seemed that the more I thought of Sydney the more depressed I seem to become. But I couldn't stop thinking about her. I'd push them away with thoughts of other things, like the battle at the party or something else like that, but she kept creeping back in my head over and over. I began to toss and turn.

Trembling with emotion.

Lost affection.

Withered passion.

Aroused love.

Sydney. Sydney. Sydney. Sydney. _Sydney_!

My brain screamed her name endlessly.

What was happening? What was possessing me?

The voice answered those questions.

_Love. _

_A love that shouldn't be! _

The voice exclaimed in fury as I gasped out the crippling pain that would immediately and instantly erupt with any thought of her. I clenched a fist in pain. "Ah." I hissed as the pain not only slashed in my head, but started to thrash around in my chest, dancing like flames around my heart.

_You won't be able to protect her and the flock, James. You'll have to leave her for good eventually. There will come a time when you won't be able to save her. There will be a time. One of you will be too overcome. _

"_Never." _I choked out.

With that one, single word, the voice's tone grew thicker and crueler and began to raise in volume level.

_You'll learn to listen to me. You'll all learn to listen to me. I'm just as good. My amazing powers are better than any of your petty stupid talents! One day, YOU ALL WILL SEE!_

Suddenly, I was relieved of the pain and I dropped back down on the bed. Breathing heavy and confused over what had just happened.

When I heard other voices.

They weren't in my head, but right out in the hall.

Max and Fang's voices.

Silently, I slowly snuck to the door and cracked it open a little to hear better.

"_I-I-" _

Great. Just in time for the drama.

"Max. You don't need to say it… I just want to know what you have to say about what I feel. Max, I'm yours. When you really…. _Contemplate_ it, it feels so weird and strange and in a word plain wrong, but… I get a feeling that burns up my whole world when I see and I love you and I love how I feel when I'm with you."

What the _**HELL!**_

Oh my God, I mean whoa. But come on, it's not like anyone totally saw this coming! I mean come ON! One it's a total cliché and two it's not like anyone couldn't see the way Fang looks at Max. Hey I may be blind, but I'm not stupid. It's in his voice, too. In the way he walks when he's near her. Believe me. We all saw this coming, but no one actually expected him to come clean!

"Max come on, we know about your little thing for Iggy, but Max-"

Okay, _WHAT?_

"I _don't_ have any _thing_ for Iggy." She said sharply, dropping her tone down to whisper-hiss.

"Sorry Max but you've made it clear you do. I mean you were real upset when he said he loved Sydney!"

"That doesn't mean I had any feelings for Iggy like that. I just didn't want him getting distracted from the mission. Itex has to be destroyed. Plus have you seen what she looks like, Fang? Those dark colored outfits and her hair and her eyes. I mean their _purple_!"

"Yeah their _purple, _Max! Just because she has cool hair and different colored eyes doesn't mean she has AIDS or something! She's a great person! You might actually become good friends if you try to be nice to her. I mean she hasn't done squat to you and yet you treat her like she's dirt!"

"He can do better, Fang!" She growled.

Those words echoed around in my head. How could she say that? No one on this earth could be anything in any way better than Sydney.

"Better huh? Well I don't exactly see a bunch of girls knocking down our door for a date. Nobody wants anything to do with us mutants. Please enlighten me, what's this "better" in your book?"

She was quiet.

"Whatever okay! Look… I-I can't stand it anymore Max, I want you! I need you-"

"Fang…" She interrupted weakly.

There was a long pause as I waited with Fang for her to say the damn bloody words. If she didn't then we were totally gonna be screwed for the fight tomorrow.

Then I heard a creak of the floorboards. And I heard a quiet, but familiar noise. And it didn't take me that long to know that they were sucking each others faces off.

Slowly I shut the crack in the door and half walked half limped to the bed, going over every word that was shared.


	22. Shopping, yay

Sydney.

I know when I agreed to this formal party I knew what was coming for me. Dress shopping, shoe shopping, and other forms of shopping. Lots of squeals and choruses of "OMG that dress is SO cute!" and "Look at those sandals!"

But while dress shopping in the fiftieth store, I had apparently found the "right dress".

"Oh my. God." Maya choked out as her eyes popped out of her sockets like a dead fish.

"What? Come on. You guys it's a dress. Now what's wrong with it, do my boobs look unequal or something?" I asked hotly.

"No! No!" Tarea cried standing to admire.

The dress was something I'd picked out on my own. It was the first dress I'd picked out myself since I was ten and wanted to be an "Undead Zombie" Marilyn Monroe. It was a soft black satin strapless floor length dress.

Not just any ordinary black. The soft lustrous expensive black.

You know, the kind your eyes just sort of slip into.

There was a thin black lace embellishment under the bust line it really made the dress worth a second glance.

"It's the last one in stock. We didn't order many of them in the black, a lot of them crazy brides think black for a wedding dress is unlucky."

The saleswoman said in a Brooklyn accent. I shrugged, yes, when I had declined all of the formal prom dresses that were on a sale at some Multi-Designer sample sale, Maya dragged me down to a Bridal shop, to get me and Ally something "more dazzling". Ally had settled on a dark blue knee length halter and moved, but I was still procrastinating.

When the saleswoman showed me the picture of the dress on the model in a magazine, my jaw dropped.

The model was astonishing yet shockingly thin and she was rather tall. "The dress had all the effects on her height. She's actually just a bit bigger than you." The saleswoman informed us. "Here's the mirrors." She said, turning to a set of three side by side mirrors.

I was stunned. It was me, no doubt, but the saleswoman hadn't been lying when she said that the dress did all the work. It made me look taller. Definitely taller. I was looking much thinner. In a good way of course. Though everyone believes it won't, everyone's first dress can work wonders for their body.

But even though I knew this. I still hadn't believed the dress could make me look so… Good.

And I feel as if I'm in a Prom Chick-Flick movie.

As I shook myself back from staring at the new me. I tried to hide the shock, "Well looks good. Let's get it. How much?" I asked the saleswoman, placing my hands on my well shown hips. "That dress is…" She flipped through binder until she reached a page and ran her finger down it.

"79.85." She answered casually.

"Yikes… Well though it is a lot of money, it's a fair amount for a bridesmaids dress. I guess I'll take it."

_I hope it ain't over my limit. _I thought as I went back into the changing room.

I walked with the saleswoman to the register, barely listening to Ally, Tarea and Maya's babble over the dress. I handed the woman the card and she smiled and rung it up.

I couldn't help, but smile myself. After all, to be honest, I always wanted a little black dress.

I got back to the hotel room, exhausted.

Tarea and Ally had left and Maya had me all over the place looking for a "half damn decent" necklace. She said that shoes were not going to be a problem she'd just lend me a pair.

"You know the strappy black heels that go around your ankle that I got from that place for that thing!"

"Yeah cause I know exactly what your talking about." I told her before pausing then saying.

"Excuse me, but exactly how many pairs of elegant heels did you pack for this trip? Never mind. Don't answer that." I remember saying,

She finally settled on a long necklace made from black pearls and a dark silver bracelet and said the rest was all me.

I walked straight out of Zales, which I could not afford, and right into Hot Topic.

Where I then bought a leather choker with an old fashioned key hanging from it. I knew this choker well, it was always admired from me. I had loved it so much, and now was my chance to grab it.

When Maya saw what I'd gotten she pursed her lips.

"What!" I cried.

She just shook her head and asked.

"You mind if I go get my hair down real quick? I just wanna get it shorter."

I shrugged.

"Sure. Let's go." She smiled and grabbed my hand, running me to the salon in the mall. I sat on one of the benches while Maya set up her hairstyle with the stylist. Then, I saw out of the corner of my eye a woman braiding butterfly clips into a woman's hair. I dug into my bag as the stylist took the woman to the counter to pay.

I finally found the feathers. The two albatross feathers that symbolized all who Iggy was.

When the woman left the counter, I called to the stylist. "Excuse me!"

After she finished she took the cover off me. "You look great honey. If I do say so myself. But if I may ask, why the feathers?"

"It's a symbol." I answered getting lost in my thoughts of Iggy.

She smiled at me and guided me to the counter. "Of what, might I ask?"

I spit out the first thing I could think of. "My last name. It's Falcon."

Well that's necessarily not a lie. It is the truth, but that isn't what the feathers symbolize.

"Feathers a part of the family?"

"Oh, yeah. These feathers came off a my deceased grandmothers hat. It was quite a funny hat, had lots of feathers. Lots of feathers."

Where did that come from? The truth: I do have a deceased Grandmother. The lie: She was actually pretty fashionable and If I knew Nana, she didn't wear feathered hats.

Nervously I stroked where she'd woven the two feathers together into one lock of my hair, she had used only one bobby pin, but with my dark hair, you couldn't see it.

"Well it's great you honor your ancestors." She said, smiling wider. And if your ever in the mood for a trim, cut or wash. Come see me." She handed me her card and I thanked her and left with Maya, when we were out of earshot of the store she finally asked. "What's up with the feathers?"

I shrugged.

"Dunno. They just looked cool."

But I smiled to myself, as I stroked the feathers.

But my smile quickly faltered, when I thought I saw a familiar flash of bobbed blonde hair on a small child.

I turned around, but what I thought I saw wasn't there.

"Huh." I mumbled to myself.

But my telepathy hooked onto something. Someone I knew was nearby. I could feel them.

"Syd? You okay?"

"Yeah just thought I saw someone I knew." I said.

"I guess I didn't."

"Okay then, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said, shaking it off.

As I sat in front of the hotel TV with a can of Coke. I couldn't help, but think about the blonde hair.

I finally convinced myself it was nothing and let myself get lost in the reruns of Chuck they were showing on NBC.


	23. Scarecrow Dummies

**BEFORE I BEGIN:**

**As requested by lilypad22, for those of you who want to see the inspiration that made Sydney's formal dress. The link is posted on my profile. Should be one of the first things you see.**

Iggy

Fang and Max were being really quiet and discreet, which in ways was natural, but every time they looked at one another everyone kind of felt weird to be in the same room with them. I mean, you couldn't help but notice the fact that they were undressing each other with their eyes. Hey, I'm blind and even I can tell, it's all in the way their feet are playing a rather gross but flirtatious game of footsie under the table.

It got so bad where all there was to look at was my food. And I couldn't even _see_ my food.

But one of the weirdest things that was happening at the table was that Angel was being really, really quiet. She was usually talking to Nudge and Ella, but today she just sat still and ate her food calmly.

Silence suddenly overcame the breakfast conversation and Dr. Martinez, not a moment to soon, stood up and said. "Ya'll ready to fight the Itex group?"

"Yep. I figured out a way to sneak some of the bombs in without arousing guard suspicion." I answered, whipping a blueprint out of my back pocket, thankful for Dr. Martinez for breaking the silence.

Then there was a sudden beeping noise and Dr. Martinez pulled out a pager. "Oh, sorry guys there's something going on at the Vet's. I'll try to be back soon. I'll look over those when I get back, Iggy."

"Kay." I said, nodding my head as Dr. Martinez left quickly.

"I didn't know Vet's needed pagers-" Nudge began, but I cut her short.

"Anyway,"

I moved my plate out of the way and unrolled it. I gave everyone sometime to look at it before I began to go explain it.

"Their having a classical band play tonight, so I figure we could pull a _Get Smart _move and put the Project under the piano, so that means someone needs to distract the band while Gazzy and I get the bomb under the piano.

"Now the place is going to be huge, so there is lots of space to cover and only so many of us. So we're going to have to spread out. Keep your eyes always everywhere. I'll be on the smell-out for any gun powder or any weapons they may have."

I reviewed the battle plans while everyone sat and listened intently.

But there was a strict tension, I could feel it radiating off of Ella. I tried not to focus on it as I continued to go over patrol routes and who from the reforming Itex groups were going to be there.

"And Max, you need to stay near the-"

I heard Ella jerk up.

"I know about Max's feelings for Iggy!" She shouted abruptly.

"_And then he burst into flames_." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Everyone seemed to ask at once.

"Ella, it really isn't what you think! I-"

"Cut the crap. I know it's exactly what I think."

Oh great.

Cat fight.

I felt Ella's eyes stare at me coldly then they turned on Max. "Yeah, you can stop keeping it a secret Max, I know all about it. I heard everything last night."

This is really going to screw up the fight tonight. "Really , Ella." Max defended. "I don't have those kinds of feelings for Iggy. I was trying to see if he liked you!"

I could feel my white cheeks turn vibrant red as I began to rub the back of my neck nervously.

"And then we can- um- come through-"

I tried to continue, but, Ella came back to me.

"Wait a minute! You knew didn't you!" She accused weakly.

I bit my lip and said.

"Uh yeah… You guys were kind of loud and I could hear what was being said" I informed Max and fang.

"… And Ella sorry but your no master of disguise. I just don't feel the same."

"This is the best. Breakfast. Ever." Nudge said, taking suspenseful bites of her breakfast.

"Ella. Really I never had or ever will have those feelings for Iggy. I- I-…"

"Your what?" Ella spit, almost as if she was daring Max to finish the sentence.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH FANG." Max declared loudly.

Nudge gasped.

"Oh. My. God." She said with eyes wide.

"Well I'm love with Iggy, but you don't hear me bragging." Ella retorted, hardly fazed by what had just come out of Max's furious mouth.

I gulped down some bile that had found it's way up my throat.

"Aaaand. The _end_. Come on kids let's um -leave. **Now**." I exclaimed tensely, grabbing Nudge, Gazzy and Angel by the arms and quickly dragging them away. Hoping I could follow along and no longer be a part of this fight.

"IGGY! STAY." Ella shouted. "I need a witness for when when I kill Max."

"Oh come on Ella, I think your being a little over dramatic." Max said.

"Oh please."

While they had their little sister-sister bicker session I juggled last nights conversation between Max and Fang in my head.

_"He can do better, Fang!" She growled._

"I heard what you said about Sydney." I interrupted.

I mean, hey, there is already a fight happening. I might as well get out what I have to say.

"Uh…" Max said in a fidgety tone.

"Don't play dumb Max. I heard every word."

This kept Ella quiet. Which was good, maybe this would shut the both of them up and we could get ready for the fight in peace.

"How could you think I could do better?" I asked her bitterly.

"How? I love Sydney and you know that. And I know that you don't like her and frankly I really just don't care. But there is no one on this Earth who is better than Sydney. She is my whole world. A light in the damn darkness. To think you could deal with that. I don't go around judging you because you and Fang are all lovey-dovey and sucking face and crap." I found myself getting louder and louder.

I cooled down and said.

"Look. After we defeat Itex, I'm going back to her. The end of my rant. Now." I said taking a breath, "I'm gonna go practice on the scarecrow dummies out back."


	24. Who

**YES THAT IS CORRECT! I have changed the title. Just a little bit, now a know what all of you are probably thinking. Why is there one title then a colon and then the original title? Well the answer is quite simple actually so for all of you (as of now) Kisses from a Pyromaniac fans, Love's sight is the title of this book. So that must mean Kisses From a Pyromaniac is the title of the...**

**SURPRISE! SURPRISE!**

**(ba bum ba bum) **

**SERIES! **

**Yes, I have decided to make this one book into a series. I have been going over the idea for a while and finally decided to do it. So when this one book will end. I will begin work on the next book. Who's title won't be revealed until later. But be on the look out for the next book when it will come out. I will post on this story alerting you guys about it. So, just wanted to let you all know that. And express your comments and opinions in your Review! So once more don't forget to R&R and enjoy the chapter. I made it nice and long today! **

Sydney.

I slipped the dress on easily. It looked nice and form fitting and I exhaled.

Not skin tight and not too loose.

I winced.

I sighed and crammed my feet into the strappy heels, Maya was forcing me to wear.

"_These," She cried, pointing at my high tops which I had intended on wearing. "Are not Gala Formal appropriate." _

I sighed again. And outsretched my fingers. However had let me get my nails painted black, she said it went with my hair, dress and accessories so it was fine. I smiled at this.

"Sydney. Do you have it on yet?"

I took a quick look in the bathroom mirror.

"Showtime." I whispered with a stupid smile.

The black pearls had been looped once around my neck and dangled below my chest. And the key choker lined the pearls.

I fidgeted with the bracelet as I slowly walked out of the bedroom.

I shrugged and winced as the guys burst out into laughter.

"Oh, ha, ha. Come on. I look fine."

"No you do look totally hot, but the idea of you in a dress- HA!" And Travis burst out into laughter.

"Nominated for an Oscar, Syd?" Chandler teased, pointing at the slightly uncomfortable but seriously good looking shoes.

I clicked my tongue and said.

"Well at least my shirt isn't inside out and covered in chocolate pillow mint."

"Psh. Yeah sure." He said rolling his eyes.

I smirked.

He looked down, had a head spasm and mouthed,

"Damn."

"Hey I think she looks good!"

"Well lets see yours!" I said, hoping to distract all of the attention away from me.

"Fine, fine." She smiled.

She disappeared away into the bedroom and we all sat there for the longest time. We were all ready. The guys in the suits and Tarea, Ally and I in the dresses.

By the by, T looked stunning in her short green strapless dress. She had her hair pulled back in a very sophisticated pony tail and Ally had curled her hair. My hair however was pulled back in a messy last-minute bun and my bangs are flopping around my eyes and are trimmed with two locks of black on each side of my bangs. I stroked the feathers dearly.

"I miss you." I spoke almost silently into the air.

When Maya came out, I watched every beam in amazement, I had already seen this dress. It was gorgeous. Long and flowy it made me think of a sunrise at the beach.

It had a trailing beaded strap that went across her shoulder and the silk dress changed from yellow to orange to pink as your eyes went down the dress.

I let them stare and bubble along while I sat laughing in the corner until Duncan buzzed the hotel room.

"Are ya'll coming or not?"

"Yeah."

"Well," I stated, turning towards my friends.

"Let's get this over and done with."

Ally and the guys nodded and Maya and Tarea burst out into a joyful giggle fit.

I inhaled through my nose and we left for what was likely to be one of the most humiliating nights of my life.

Dom wouldn't stop freaking laughing in the car ride there so I could hardly think of what Maya's aunt and uncle were going to say.

Why was I even going to this anyway? Last time I checked neither Maya's uncle or aunt were formal people. They were as much as redneck hicks as the next Texan, but then again. Maya's uncle Bret was a utilities manager on both the hit TV shows _Grey's Anatomy _and _So You Think You Can Dance. _And then the already lucky duck married, Maya's mom's sister, Jennie, who is the attorney for KISS. (Who I _LOVE _by the way.)

So I'm guessing maybe the Grey's Anatomy crew is throwing this for kicks and Maya just thought it be funny to watch me inhale the whole buffet in a dress gown type thing.

"Hey, does this roof thing open?" I asked to no one in particular. Maya shrugged. "I think so." I rolled it back and stuck my torso outside in the light of the neon signs. I raised my fists and started screaming a bunch of weird things. I'm telling you, I open my mouth I'm not gonna know what's going to come out.

"NEW YORK, NEW YORK! CITY SO NICE THEY NAMED IT TWICE! WELL TEXAS HAS NASA, TAKE THAT MANHATTAN!"

Ally finally pulled me down. "You okay?" She asked holding back a laugh.

"AWESOME!" I shouted back. "You know what? I'm not going to let being in this dress bother me. I'm going to walk around and see who's there. Maybe chit chat with Patrick Dempsy and then I'm going to have a couple of drinks…" I began to trail on. Thinking I was sounding an awful lot like Maya.

When our rental car- cough- A BLACK HUMMER LIMO- cough- pulled in to a rather large lot. I took note of the people arriving. The men looked very professional in their tuxedos and ties. And the women were exquisite and elegant in their long white trialing ball gowns, fur sashes, and diamond tiaras.

No one actually wore a tiara, I'm just exaggerating on how rich they looked.

I got out of the car, feeling astonishingly underdressed, but was enjoying that this was probably considered formal in famous-fancy land.

I smiled sarcastically as I watched a few people take note of my funny hair color choice.

I heard Tarea whisper quickly to us, "You guys… Their dressed so much more-"

"Remember, we're just petty kids in their eyes." Ally said back.

"Exactly. So explain why we're hear again?"

"Sydney." Maya fake scolded, pulling her gold purse strap over her shoulder. "It's a big night for uncle Bret. The Grey's Anatomy crew is trying to impress the new director."

Well my hypothesis was somewhat correct.

I leaned against the back of the car, as I watched a few familiar looking dark-suited men walk in with a couple women, they were smiling and looking like they were having a good time. I wondered where I might have seen them before, but they didn't give me a look of acknowledgement, or even look at me for that matter, so I pushed the thoughts aside.

I hadn't realized that everyone had already out of the car. Ally looped her arm in mine.

"Come on, let's get this over with." She quoted. I smiled and laughed as we waltzed in calm and proud.

It was even more glitzy and glamorous than expected.

Larger than life diamond chandeliers hung from the extremely-high-so-beautifully-sculpted-it's-supposed-to-make-you-cry ceiling. And it was an rather huge ballroom filled with the same looking people, long evening ball gowns, monkey suits with ties and even on occasion some bow ties. As I came down the stairs people eyed me. I unhooked my arm for a minute from Ally, to hold my dress up. Yes, the "Trip 'n Rip", as Maya calls it, was something I really wanted to avoid.

Then a face I could finally put a name on, waved from a large group of people, a woman in a long pale baby blue gown turned and smiled warmly along with a wave herself.

We walked in and I swooped my bangs in front of my face as we went to greet Aunt Jennie and Uncle Bret. "There's my pretty niece!" Aunt Jennie cooed, hugging Maya. "And the whole gang! I'm so glad you all agreed to come!" Bret chuckled.

"Ally, wonderful color. Tarea, magnificent as always. And Sydney. First time in a dress and since Halloween a few years back. And you look amazing!"

"Thanks aunt Jennie." We said.

Then Bret turned back to his group. "I don't believe any of you have met my niece or her friends…" He went off and introduced us one by on

e, I waved and "mingled" for a bit, but of course I was drawn away by the long table filled with the four million varieties of food.

Chandler and Travis slowly followed after. While Jude stayed with Ally to discuss "certain matters."

Mhmm. Yep, you guessed it.

They both have for some time now.

"So, how did you get pillow mint out of your shirt so fast? And then you can tell me the most interesting story of how you got it in, in the first place."

I asked Chandler as I took a fondue fork and dipped a piece of soft bread the giant pot.

Chandler sighed and unbuttoned his monkey suit jacket. I practically choked on the bread.

"Is that _my_ shirt?" I gasped, trying to hold back a laugh, you should have seen it, my white "boyfriend" button up shirt, about to burst over Chandler's chest. .

Chandler quickly buttoned the jacket back up. "Yeah, yeah shut up." He grumped, fastening his tie.

We sat down at a small circular table, which was covered with a white tablecloth and a tiger lily and baby's breath centerpiece.

"Okay so excuse me for not knowing they put a mint on the pillows every morning."

I instantly began laughing.

"So after I put my shirt on, inside out as you say, I jumped on the bed and laid there for a minute wanting to really just take a nap…"

It was so funny I could hardly even sit.

Then the others joined us, except Duncan and Dom, who were according to Tarea, looking for "some action". I rolled my eyes.

"You okay?" I asked Ally, who was about to pop right out of her skin with happiness.

"Amazing, Jude and I had the most awesome conversation with one of the writers of _Grey's Anatomy_!" She squealed.

This was how Ally and I had found each other, through a love of soap opera medical dramas.

It was even how we met, we were ten and had stopped in front of an electronics appliances store window to watch an episode of _House. _We've been together ever since.

"Tell me." I said, and listened to her detailed story.

Then Chandler interrupted.

"Who is _that_?"

We all looked up and turned to where he was looking.

I focused on the figure that had entered on the far side from where we were in the ballroom, then my mouth began to open in shock at the realization of who it was.

"Ella?" I asked myself.

"You know her?" Chandler asked eagerly.

"No way. Is that her? It's been so long!" Maya bubbled along excitedly.

"You guys know her?" Chandler repeated himself.

"Of course! Do you want to, too?" She asked with a wink.

"Sure, whatever." Chandler said in a fake "I don't give a flying crap" voice.

Dr. V was here too. She was shaking hands of some guy and air kissed the cheeks of the woman on the man's arm. She smiled warmly and I saw her turn to her daughter and introduce her.

I stood up and started to walk over there when Maya grabbed my arm.

"Wait for me!" She exclaimed, gathering some of her dress as she got up.

Then someone with a cool and collected voice got on a microphone. "Hello everyone, we would just like to present someone very talented who has volunteered to sing one of the greats. Harry Connick Junior, ladies and gentlemen."

"Oh I love him!" Tarea and I said aloud in unison and then high fived and in that second I forgot what I was doing.

When the rather tall Harry Connick Jr. came onto the stage I nearly passed out.

"Maya, I love you man!" I tried not to shout in amazement as I squeezed her arm and shook it furiously.

"Hello everyone, I think all of you should know this one." He smiled and sat down at a piano.

And it began with a few jazzy trumpets and saxophones, and immediately I felt like I was in some sort of Hollywood black and white movie, with everyone dressed all fancy and dancing.

I watched as Bret and Jennie broke away from their group to dance together.

"And the way you look tonight…" I hummed to myself as Mr. Connick began to capture everyone's heart with his melodic voice.

Mmm. I just love Frank Sinatra. One of the greatest jazz musicians of all time, I'll tell you.

I laughed for a bit and grabbed Ally's hand and then Jude's and flung them down the small set of stairs that led from the dancing floor up to the tables.

"Oh go ahead you two!" I exclaimed with a smile plastered all over my face.

I watched Ally glare half heartedly at me then stare back to Jude and she began to giggle all over again.

Then I leaned against the railing and watched the band slowly tap their foot and Harry's hands dance across the piano keys.

Then I couldn't believe what I was seeing next.

I did a double take.

It could only have been him.

I was sure of it.

The small golden ring in his ear made me know it for sure.

**HAHA! A CLIFFHANGER! **

**Oh come one, did you really think you were going to finally get a chapter where Sydney and Iggy would magically meet again by fate and then ride of into the full moon on a white horse? **

**Well you didn't get it! **

**You will in the next chapter. **

**Minus the full moon and white horse. **

**CLICK IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! 0.o (twitch)**


	25. What I've Been Through Tonight

**Okay now THIS is my FAVORITE (and longest) chapter!**

Iggy.

Monitoring the ballroom so close to the buffet and not being able to eat any of it is the worst punishment anyone could come up with. Those stupid, but delicious smells kept wafting my way. Begging, _Iggy…Eat me… Eat me_!

Ugh.

Why does God not like me right now?

I rubbed the sleeve of my penguin suit and sighed, as Harry Connick Jr. made a grand appearance and starting singing an old Sinatra song.

I wiped my bangs out of my eyes and suddenly smelled something.

Not food, I would know if it was food and its not food.

It was familiar, breath taking, unforgettable.

Then the laugh that followed after. A laugh I've played over and over in my head like a song.

This is one of the many times I wished I had eyes that _actually worked_!

Then the voice.

"Wow, Harry Connick Junior! This new director must be seriously important!"

"Actually that's part two of three of your gift. I had Aunt Jen pull some strings…" But I barely even heard the other voice.

"May, this is the best gift ever. Thank you so much!"

Then I heard her call to someone.

"Oh go have fun!"

And then the intoxicating laugh.

And I nearly fell over from whipping myself around to face her.

_Damn it you freaking eyes! See something! Anything!_

I willed, but hardly any luck just a few proving colors.

It was her.

Her scent, her voice, her laugh.

It all fit.

The wait was over.

I could have her again.

Only one thing could make me take me out of the black.

I began to approach the individualistic colors, they stared back, and I heard her gasp out.

"Oh, God."

I got to the other side of the railing.

My only fear now was that the railing would grow tall and turn into brick.

But it didn't, and I lifted my hands and cupped her face, and instantly, a rope pulled me out of a blur.

Into the purple my eyes fell, and I could feel myself spin and spin. Sydney.

Oh, Sydney!

I wanted to just stare at her and take her in, but as she stared right at me and she slowly put her hands over my cheeks, as if seeing if I was for real.

Then suddenly without even thinking she just grabbed me, pulled me in, and kissed me, and hell I didn't even care who saw! All that I cared about was that I was here, with Sydney, and we were together again.

Forever, and a million years.

And that's how it will stay.

When she pulled away, I touched two Albatross feathers that were in her hair.

"Are these mine?" I asked in bewilderment.

She nodded and kissed me again.

Sydney.

As I pulled away, it dawned upon where we were.

But everyone could have been staring with eyes wide for all I care, cause, hey, I just kissed my _boyfriend_ who I _haven't_ seen because he's been saving the world for _five weeks_! I've earned this kiss!

I could've jumped on him, knocked him right over and plunged my tongue clean into his mouth and have given a shit about what anyone thought or saw. Although, I won't and know better than to do that in public.

I leaned away from the railing, pressed the bottom of my palms against my forehead and started to run my fingers through my hair in disbelief.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." I repeated over and over. Scrunching my eyes shut, afraid that I'd open them and he's be gone, then he took my hands off my forehead and pulled me against him. I freed my hands from his and squished him, I hugged him so tight.

Then I pulled away.

"I'd slap you if we weren't in public, I hope you know that!" I exclaimed sharply.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." He answered.

I heaved out all the breath I had stuck inside me.

"And now you come see me before leaving!" I cried.

"I wouldn't even think of not doing so."

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"I used my super awesome super powers." I claimed with a stupid grin on my face, as I pulled up my dress a touch.

What? I can't have it falling down at a formal event.

That would kinda suck.

He laughed that genuine Iggy laugh and said.

"And how it really happened?"

"Maya's uncle invited us to stay here for a while. My birthday-"

"Is in two days." He finished with a smile.

"And I thought you weren't listening."

"Never deny these ears." He laughed.

I smiled back, then heard Maya say, "Uh sorry-uh- dude, she might have had something to drink that she wasn't supposed to. Um, Sydney…"

I turned back around and Maya was biting her lip and jerking her head to the table where my friends were looking at me with weird expressions. I sighed and slapped my face. I rubbed my face for a minute then turned to Iggy then Maya and back.

"Uh. Maya, this is Iggy, we met at the Mart remember? He's my-"

"Her boyfriend." He said, with a charming smile and he stuck out his hand.

"Yeah, that." I said as she shook his hand and then a flicker of recognition flew across her face.

"Oh. OH! Oh! Yes, hi. I'm Maya."

"I know."

"Yeah you probably do!" Maya began going back to her naturally bubbly state.

I rolled my eyes as Maya grabbed his arm and began dragging him to the table, when he caught my eye, I mouthed "I'm sorry." And he looked slightly frightened, then winked and I followed them along.

When the introductions were finally over, Jude began chatting with Iggy and they seemed to be getting along, when suddenly I began to feel eyes on my back then I heard giggling.

Not Maya's or Tarea's or even Ally's rare giggle.

"Ohmigosh! It's _YOU_!" Then I saw Nudge come running up to me, clutching her tulle skirt of her long hot pink dress.

"It's vintage!" She said twirling so I could see all the ribbon, sash and- are those rhinestones?

I held back a snort. "I imagine."

Travis leaned back in his chair and whispered to me.

"How are you friends with Princess Pepto Bismol Bubblegum?" I hit his head with my elbow.

"Owies…" He mumbled, putting his head in his hands.

"Ha… Ha, ha… Ha, ha." I said taking a long sip of water in a champagne glass.

Then Ella showed up and Chandler began choking on his water and nearly spit all over himself and all of us.

"Sydney?" Ella cried in excitement.

"Hey Elle!" I said as she held out her arms and I jumped up to hug her.

"It's great you're here!"

"You too!"

Then them two pulled up a seat to the table, or Chandler pulled out his own seat for Ella and grabbed another for himself and Nudge pulled out her own.

We began talking for a while, then Travis finished playing with his fork and looked at Ig.

"So you're the famous Iggy." He said.

"Yep, Sydney spent too much breath talking about me, huh?"

"Yep for five weeks now."

Oh, God.

I stomped on his foot under the table.

"Please, ignore him." I told Iggy then I kicked Travis again.

"It was just a question!" He protested lightly.

Then a little girl wearing a flowing pale dress that matched her hair came running up.

"Hey Angel!" Ella said, but Angel didn't say hi back.

She stopped, put her hands on her tiny knee caps, bent over and began panting.

"You guys- their here- with Max tons of Era-" She froze when she saw my large group of friends and Nudge quickly jerked his finger across her throat and she shut her mouth.

"The rest of the family's here. Shouldn't we go greet them?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry to have to go!" Ella cried, smiling and Nudge nodded on her way out and Iggy hesitated and then whispered in my ear. "I'll be right back. In the meantime evacuate_. Everyone_." I nodded and winked. And he left.

When they were out of earshot. Maya said, "Nice lot. Can't wait to meet the others!"

"Uh yeah, well we'll have to save that for another time! Um I'm feeling pretty sick you guys. I think we better go…"

"PMS?" Travis asked digging into his food.

I looked at him with "why did you just say that" eyes and replied.

"I don't know, I think so… But I feel like I'm going to hurl all over the place!"

"Aw. That's a bummer, well do you think you can handle a bit longer?" Tarea asked.

I quickly grunted in pain.

"Oh. NO! I-I don't think so. Let's go. _Now_!"

"Okay, pushy!" Chandler said, shoving the rest of his food in his mouth.

Then all of a sudden a scream erupted from nowhere and then gunfire.

"Crap." I squeaked.

Everyone stopped moving and questioning murmurs took over the hall.

"What the-?" Maya started looking worried.

Then I had a sudden burst of adrenaline. And Iggy's words echoed in my head. "_Evacuate. Everyone. Now." _

And then a like something blew up in my head, I did what anyone would do.

When in doubt, scream-

"_SNAKE_!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. Pointing somewhere in the middle of the ballroom.

That got people riled up. Ladies screamed and ran away and jumped on chairs holding their skirts and crying out their "last goodbye's" while the men ran around trying to stomp on the invisible snake.

"ACK!" Maya screeched, just like I knew she would. And it caused even more of a disturbance.

"Ally!" I hissed.

"What?" She asked, preoccupied with finding the snake.

"Scream that you've been bit."

"You mean lie?"

"No time for questions just scream it!"

"Why?"

"ALLY!"

"AAUGH! I'VE BEEN BIT!"

People continued to run around in circles.

"Why is no one leaving?" I growled to myself.

"Sydney! What is going on? Why did you scream 'snake'?"

"No time for questions!" I repeated. "But you all have to get out. NOW!"

"Why?" Jude said flatly.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY! Never mind! BUT GET OUT! NOW!"

They stood up and began to walk towards the exit.

"RUN!" I screamed at them.

"Okay!" Chandler said picking up the pace, I was about to follow them out when I saw what was going on in the room next door.

"GO! I'll- I'll meet you guys outside!"

"But you said-" Travis began.

"OH MY GOD! Just GO!"

They continued to go and I began to head over to the room, when I saw someone tap on the mike.

"Silence. Everyone." The voice boomed and instantly. I felt my stomach lurch.

The Eraser attack.

He was the one who grabbed me.

He wore thick black sunglasses and had something in his right hand.

I froze as I watched everyone quiet down and turn to listen to what this stranger had to say.

"Sorry to be a disturbance. But we're going to have to take it from here. Enjoy the show…" Ha cackled evilly and people began to get even more confused than before

Oh no.

Then he yanked the top off what was in his hand and threw it in the middle and immediately smoke filled the room. It came from everywhere. Screams came from all over and then similar arms gripped my shoulders and tried to carry me off.

I launched my elbow into the solar plexus and he dropped me. I ran off, not knowing where I was in the smoke.

Then I ran into what felt like a table. I felt around.

The buffet table.

Then I heard a gunshot and I heard the bullet clink against the metal pot next to me.

"Son of a bitch!" I said as I jumped over the table and knocked it over, tripping over my dress.

Bullets flew hit the table, not even going through though, then someone threw a knife. And it nearly sliced my arm open.

More screams and one "Oh I'm getting out of here!" was shouted from the attendees.

I quickly popped up and grabbed the knife, knowing exactly what I could use it for.

I sliced the column skirt short.

I had to, better to fight in. I was sad, don't get me wrong. It was a nice dress, but hey this was real life. And you cant exactly pull a round house kick with a full length evening gown. Without ripping it of course.

I gripped the knife tight and suddenly when I was about to jump up and attack, someone different grabbed me. I was about to scream, but soft hands clamped my mouth shut and dragged me into the kitchen, which was barely a safety zone.

When I finally shook out of it. I seethed, "Dammit Iggy!"

"Glad to see your safe." He said.

"Well I'm not going to remain that way for long considering, I've been shot at and this was thrown at me!" I exclaimed, raising the dagger.

"Why didn't you tell me they had a _whole army _here!"

"Cause I didn't want to spook you."

"Oh so you'd rather have me go through yet another near death experience?"

"Oh my bad."

I stuck my tongue out at him, then shook my head.

"Nice dress." He muttered quietly.

"Cut it myself." I replied, fingering the jagged hem.

"Come on, how are we going to get them?" I said getting back on topic.

"Here." He reached inside his suit jacket.

"That's what was in your pocket." I said as I snatched the gun from his hands.

"Wait! You mean to tell me you've been walking around all evening with this in your suit?"

"This too."

He said unbuttoning his shirt and taking off one of the three belts on which were attached various clips filled with reload able bullets, strapped across his abs.

I took it from him and tightened it around my hips. I put the knife in between my hip and the belt, so I wouldn't have to carry it around all the time.

"You know how to handle a gun, right?"

He asked me.

"I may be a girl, but I'm not stupid." I smirked.

I did know how to fire a gun, hunting trips with Duncan and dad, and then those free trials at the police station when Duncan interned there.

He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Good luck out there, Agent." He teased, hugging me quick.

"You too, Bond."

He smiled and leaned in to give me a kiss, when someone burst in the door,

He raised a gun, but it was too late.

I open fired on him and he fell back.

Iggy stared dumbfound, then turned back to me with the same expression.

"You know I love you right?"

"Mhm." I smiled and I quickly pulled him in, and our lips passionately collided.

After a bit, I pulled away.

"Come on Bond, we've got furry freaks to kill."

"Is that my new nickname?"

He asked as I took his hand and led him out.

"Yep." "Okay, you go find Max and the others and bring them here, I'll hold them off."

"Be careful."

"Nah. I'll be busy having fun."

He smiled and ran off.

I turned my attention back to the ballroom, the smoke was starting to clear and people were still running amuck.

"You've got to be kidding me." I hissed, talking to myself again.

I shoved the gun in the belt and saw Ella trying to fight off two Erasers already in their weird werewolf robot state or whatever, she was struggling, but you could see that she was going to be a goner.

I ran to her aid, and quickly another Eraser noticed me, he blocked my way, and grabbed my arm in his tight grip.

"I don't think so." I growled and jumped up, I hastily wrapped my legs around his neck and tightened, causing him to choke and let go of my arm in order to attempt to get my legs off.

I jumped at this opportunity and pulled my abdomen up and began throwing punches to his head. Then, I have to give him props, he was really strong, he threw me off, but was stumbling thanks to so many dead brain cells I murdered with my fists.

I acted fast and did that cool trick you see those cool fighters in the action movies do, where you spin on your back and use your legs to hit there's and knock them over.

And surprisingly it did work.

"Oh this is SO not the night to wear these freaking shoes!"

I sprung up and went to go help Ella who was about to be taken out by two Erasers.

I kept it simple this time.

"Hey fatties." I called to them.

They stopped and turned to glower and who'd dare just call them fat.

But that was their last look.

One took a shot at me, but I ducked and shot them both.

I watched as they fell to the ground.

"Nice." Ella said, smoothing her dress.

"No problem. Here. Use it." I said, tossing her the knife.

She caught it and smiled.

"Come on, it's ass kicking time."

She laughed and we headed out to the ballroom dance floor, and the smoke was about gone, the people however were not.

"Jesus Christ." I whispered,

"Excuse me! People! Calm down! Listen!"

They didn't even listen, so I went with plan B.

Then fired three shots into the air.

"HEY! SHUT UP!"

They all shut their traps and faced me with worried looks.

"EVERYONE HAS TO BE OUT OF HERE IN LESS THAN TWO MNUTES FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! I DON'T KNOW WHY THE FIRST GUNSHOT DIDN'T MAKE YOU DO THAT TWENTY MINUTES AGO!"

"THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH! SO. GET. OUT!"

The scattered, people began to run towards the exit.

"THANK YOU!" I screamed in exasperation.

Then a large hand grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around, I can face to face with an middle aged man, maybe forty five, but he snickered devilishly.

"So you're the famous Sydney Falcon, I've been told so much about."

"Who told you?" I spat. "Or how about who are you?"

"Oh, what poor manners I have. It's a pleasure to meet you Sydney. I'm Jeb. Jeb Batcheleder. At last we meet."

It was now where we were going in what you would call a showdown circling, where we you walk in a circle really just glaring at one another.

"Oh so you're the one whose turned their back on the flock when they needed you most!" I snarled, wanting to shoot him so bad I could taste it.

"Needed me? No, no, no, no, no. They did not need me. They only thought they needed me."

"What is this? Some sacred weirdo words-from-the-scroll thing?"

He chuckled.

"A sense of humor too. Iggy sure chose the right girl to fall in love."

"How did you know about Iggy and I?"

"I have my spies."

"Of course you do, you insane psychopath!"

He put on a pouty face.

"Oh, don't be so harsh. I thought we could all get together and bond over brunch at the Ritz."

I heard a faint flapping noise, Jeb didn't hear and I quickly looked up to see Fang circling us. He winked.

"But…" Jeb started, clicking his tongue faintly and I dropped my gaze back to him. "I guess since you wanna play rough. I'll just have to punish you…"

"Try me."

And with that, he tried to jump at me, but Fang, God bless his soul, swooped down and grabbed me, right as a shot rang out.

I looked up and saw four Flyboys now chasing us, their wings flapping madly.

"Gimme your gun." I told him.

"Wha-"

But before he could finish his sentence I already had it out of his jacket pocket and spun myself around to where I was straddling him.

I swiftly fired several bullets, some occasionally missed and would clank against the ceiling.

When the Flyboys had all fallen, even more came in for the kill.

"Damn." I hissed, open firing again.

"Where's Iggy?" I managed to ask, before going back to concentrating on killing flying fuzz balls.

"With Max and Gazzy, their firing up The Project."

"The Project?"

"The bomb."

"THE WHAT?" I shrieked as Fang dove down to avoid the Flyboys.

"AH! FANG! You made me miss!" I cried.

"Oh sorree."

"You know, I don't think you really mean that."

"You caught me."

"That's what I thought."

He swung by the Ebony piano to show me how Max and Iggy were getting ready to launch a bomb, that was bigger than my head.

"Oh my God."

"Didn't know your boyfriend was a bomb expert?" Fang snickered.

"I always knew he was a Pyromaniac, but I thought he was kidding about the bombs." I said in awe.

"Well. You thought wrong."

"Obviously. INCOMING!"

Quickly Fang dodged a hand grenade that was just thrown at him.

"Aw man, we have to get out of here."

"Did you really just figure that out?"

"No, they've set up the bomb."

Iggy, Max and Gazzy flew up to join us and Fang nodded to Iggy, and I smiled, but All I got back was a confused expression.

"Oh." I whispered in realization and embarrassment as I un-straddled myself from Fang and he handed me over to Iggy.

"NUDGE! ELLA!" I screamed when I was safely clinging onto Iggy's back. .

In what seemed less than a second, Nudge was up in the Air holding tightly onto Ella.

Nudge's "Princess Pepto Bismol Bubblegum" as Travis had previously said, was already torn. The tulle skirt had been shed and was easily spotted up in the air, somewhere near the kitchen door.

"What about Dr. Martinez!" I exclaimed, looking down on the ballroom floor from up in the air.

"She's holding off Jeb, but there's no time to waist. The bomb's been activated. We have about fifteen seconds." Iggy said.

"Well, give me back to Fang and go get her for God's sake!" I exclaimed, jumping back onto Fang's back, and winking to Iggy as he flew down to get her.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Nudge cried, flying towards a broken window, Ella curled up in a ball to avoid getting cut by the glass

Gazzy followed suit and So did Fang, but I heard Max pause then shout.

"ANGEL!" And she flew down into the grey leftover smoke.

"MAX!" Fang yelled, accidentally dropping me in order to go rescue Max!

I gasped.

"FANG!" I screamed.

"IF I LIVE THROUGH THIS FALL I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"

But I don't even think he heard. Then I felt myself get grabbed for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"SCREW YOU FANG! DON'T DROP SYDNEY! You okay Syd?" He asked me.

"Fine, fine. Just cut and bruised."

"How about you Dr. Martinez."

"I looked up, and sure enough there she was, riding on Iggy's back, looking just as beautiful as ever, she hardly looked as though she's just been in a fight.

"Great. Ig, just keep your eyes on the sky."

He curled me up against his chest as we flew through the window and I heard masculine voices shouting at each other to get out.

Then, a loud BOOM and then intense heat.

I felt shards of the large building hit my feet.

And then I saw Fang trying to hold down the struggling Max.

"NOOOO! ANGEL! NOOO!"

She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

We landed in a empty dirt lot watching the building crumble to pieces into the empty parking lot.

Then in the slow motion of things. As I watched Gazzy start to tear and Max sobbing and screaming away.

The one thing that had to ruin it was my cell phone ring tone.

"_One more stupid song about Texas…" _

"Uh…" I mumbled as I reached down to one of my straps on my show where my cell was clipped nonchalantly.

I was shocked to see it still there.

Without looking at who was calling I opened it and right when I said "Hello" I heard,

"OHMYGOD! YOUR OKAY! YOUR OKAY!"

A sobbing to death Maya calling me right at the wrong time.

"WHERE ARE YOU? WE-WE SAW! WE SAW WE SAW WE SAW!" She began to repeat, going into hysterics.

"SOMETHING EXPLODED AND BOOM AND PEW AND FIRE AND WAHHH!"

"Maya. Calm." I tried not to growl.

Then I managed to say through gritted teeth.

"_You have no idea what I've been through tonight_."


	26. RIP Angel

**Hey everyone. Well here's a new update. Also. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! Please, please x10000000000 write them! I'm trying to excede 150 or 200 within the next few chapters. And only you can help me with this! So R&R! THANKSYOUS to everyone who reviewed and favorited! **

Sydney.

I watched as the large building burned to ash.

The firemen were on their way, at least they said they were.

It seemed as though all the guests have left and the fire blazed a brilliant light in the night.

Suddenly sirens wailed in the back and Nudge brought us all back to earth.

"Come on guys, before someone sees!" Quickly Iggy swung me over his shoulder and leapt into the air just as the others .

I looked over my shoulder at the firefighters ran in and ran back out and dowsed the fire immediately, not even successfully managing to rescue a whole brick.

I turned my head into his back nestling in between his wings. Then I felt something bump against my hip and I looked down to Iggy's hand.

He found mine quickly and squeezed it tight.

I smiled faintly and closed my eyes. I thought about Angel, and how upset Max is.

_Rest in peace little Angel. _

Let's put it like this, you'd think when you'd destroy all (or most of) evil forever you'd expect a raging party to roar through the streets, instead of flying through the wind, awfully morose. No one really said anything. Everyone kept quiet, except for Max who kept snuffling and then denying it.

I never knew she was so attached to Angel.

Iggy and I took a turn and I watched the flock disappear. He was taking me back to the hotel.

I sighed.

We stopped at a good distance away from the entrance as not to be seen. I kicked off the heels quickly.

Ah. Relief.

He set me down and, surprisingly, I collapsed into myself like a dying star.

"Whoa! Sydney, are you okay!" He tried not to shout as he instantly bent down to help me back up.

"Fine. Just a little beat up- you know. That's all."

He winced. "Come on."

He wrapped his tuxedo jacket around my shoulders and scooped me into his arms.

My head wobbled on my neck for a minute, and Iggy used his neck to press my head against his shoulder

He walked into the hotel lobby, cool and tranquil, as if I didn't look like I had been in a gunfight and covered in ash, which-let's not forget- I had just been in.

When the man at the desk saw us, he did one of those "panic spasms" but I wasn't really paying any attention to him as I felt a rush of blood rocket through my head and all over my brain.

"Can you remember your room number?" Iggy asked me, starting to head over to an elevator. "Ig, I don't have a hangover. Its top floor, E27."

"Har, Har."

We got up into my room without any disturbance. The unfortunate part, I had no key. And so we had to knock.

The first person to open the door was Duncan.

When he did. I don't know if he was angry, like the time I had randomly disappeared for two days or grateful for me still being alive.

But his opening line was.

"And YOU are?" Aiming it right at Iggy.

I grunted.

"Duncan this is Iggy." I said, sending a glower his way hoping he'd catch the hint.

His "I'm nineteen, kid and have no problem with whooping your ass" look was gone and he instead looked rather shaken, with his mouth in a perfect O.

"Feel free to pick your jaw up off the floor any time now." I informed him.

He snapped out of it.

"Iggy, huh. Been looking forward to meeting you for a _long_ time. How's south- Dakota-is it?"

I flared my nostrils at him.

"Iggy's aunt is moving to Texas and Iggy's moving with her. The reason he's here is because she's friends with Jennie and was invited to the formal thing. You can lose the look now." I growled as Duncan tried to pull a smile.

"I'm not mad." He claimed with an actual warm smile and then he kissed my forehead.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night Syd." He said giddily.

He nodded his head towards Iggy.

"You too, man."

I listened as the door shut.

"What just happened?" I asked Iggy, re-running the bizarre scene in my head.

He returning the confused expression said, "I have no idea."

He laid me down on the couch and I wanted nothing more but do pass out, well that or change. I stretched out and then sat back up. I began to pick out pieces of glass out of my foot when Iggy cracked his neck into one of the bedrooms.

"Seems as if your friends are asleep. They must've taken shifts staying up for you."

He chuckled and opened the door so I could see. I got up and quietly crept- make that limped- to the door.

Chandler was the first thing you could see. And you know how people could talk about how "peaceful" people look when their asleep.

Well Chandler is the exact _opposite_!

He was sprawled out, a twisted grimacing expression on his face and was decorated by some spread out playing cards which were all over the bed. He took up a whole double bed! He was snoring loudly and was mumbling something that sounded like 'schnufflebunnies'.

I tried desperately just to hold in a laugh as I shifted my gaze to Tarea and Maya the second thing you'd probably look at. Tarea was resting her head on May's legs and had her legs crossed and her hands neatly clasped over her stomach.

Forget peaceful! She looked _dead._

Maya was snoozing over a bed of pillows she'd made from the second double bed and her face was covered in food.

Travis was in the corner, a cowboy hat was flung over his face, but over Chandlers weird snore, you could hear his faint snore. Which let's be honest sounded like a funny snort.

Jude was sitting straight up in the second bed holding a sleeping Ally in his arms.

I smiled and Iggy felt his way to the kitchen area.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to find rubbing alcohol, go change." He smiled faintly.

I turned into the room, silently stepping over my friends that were sleeping on the floor and pulled my suitcase out from under the bed I had shared with Ally.

Careful not to disturb anyone, I slowly unzipped the luggage and pulled out sweat pant shorts and a t-shirt.

I scampered over to the bathroom and sighed as I silently shut the door. I changed out of my screwed up dress and into my comfy clothes. I pulled one of those white robes they have in the rooms, on over it to warm up in the cool hotel room.

I stepped out and tip-toed out of the room, and I saw Iggy preparing bandages over the coffee table.

I stopped by the fridge to get me some of the ice cream I had put in there earlier. I pulled out the pint of chocolate.

"Hey." I said with a heavy breath as I sunk down next to him on the couch.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

I kicked my feet up on his lap.

"Could you give me a massage when your done?" I teased, shoving a glob of chocolate goodness into my mouth.

"Only if your good." He stuck his tongue out at me.

And the conversation was on from there. He helped pick out the glass shards out of my foot and he put gauze and band aids on over the scrapes. When he was done doctoring me, I helped get the glass out of him.

He had a ton in his wing and I had to shut the door to the bedroom, so if anyone woke up and came outside they wouldn't question why my boyfriend had giant brown wings.

After that, we just kind of sat around talking, then I popped the awkward bubble.

"Sorry about Travis…" I stammered, Iggy looked up, confused.

"You know, earlier… He's so overprotective that's all, he's like a second brother to me. And he acts like it too. He was-"

"Just pissed at me for leaving?" He finished.

"Exactly." I said drawing in a breath.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I left you. The world-"

"Needed some saving?" I asked, cutting him off this time.

"Yeah." He said stifling a laugh. "I can't believe I was such an _ass_! Just left without an explanation."

"Yeah you were kind of a dick."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, you male reproductive organ." I smiled widely.

"I'll never do it again, I swear."

"You don't have to promise that. Who knows when the world is going to need saving again? You may not have time to alert me that your leaving. And that's fine! At least the next time it happens I won't plunge myself into a serious depression like the lovesick drama queen Maya turned me into."

I said throwing my hands up in surrender and putting my ice cream container on the table.

"But there should _never _be a next time! I couldn't live with myself! You should have seen me even try and go through this. It's like the mission from hell! I-I-"

"Hey! Hey! Whoa! Calm! Slow. Down. It's okay, cause we have destroyed them right? So your right there shouldn't be a next time. And there won't."

He grew a grin so wide his white teeth shimmered with the stars.

"Yes. Your right. No more Itex." He said.

"No more Erasers."

"No more White Coats."

I smiled too, and then he leaned in and kissed me in celebration.

I molded my lips into his and he slid his hands down my back and brought me closer to him. Then slowly he parted my lips with his and then his tongue slowly found it's way in my mouth.

Yes.

Let that sink in for a minute.

IGGY STUCK HIS TONGUE IN MY MOUTH!

And the best part.

I WAS ACTUALLY LETTING HIM STICK HIS SLIMY MOUTH ORGAN INSIDE MY MOUTH!

Wow.

Canopen_, _wormseverywhere_._

At first, the one thing that was in my head was _WHAT THE HELL! _Then suddenly it didn't seem all that bad. Sure it was gross and disgusting at the beginning, but it wasn't like that once you really think about that. For instance, I've gone my whole life with the same thing in my mouth!

Then, he must have noticed my slight discomfort, cause he moved his lips of my own, down my jaw line, to the side of my neck.

Suddenly I didn't know what had become of me…

I began to unfasten the buttons to his shirt.

I felt in the moment. It was just so spontaneous.

Without moving my lips from his earlobe, I slipped my hands inside his shirt to go draw on his abs, not paying attention to the part of me that was screaming,

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! GET A GRIP! DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT YOU'LL REGRET!"

But how could I regret this? I had Iggy back and- as gross as I would have thought this was two months ago- I was enjoying it in an amusing way.

That was when I noticed he had the robe off me.

I let go of his ear to say,

"Wow. This is fast."

I paused, as I felt warmth while he ran his hands gradually up my sides to cup my face.

"Iggy?" I said, sort of soft. Confused about how to describe this, and what to say next.

"Mm?" He murmured against my skin as his nose ran up and down my neck, soothing my nerves.

"I love you, but, ha. Well, um. It's hard to put this in a sentence…" I stopped short.

"But, I mean. What am I doing? What are _we _doing? I-… Um." I sat up and tucked my black tousles behind my ears.

He sat up too, "Yeah. I was just so into it and you… were too, but yeah were both just-"

"Fifteen." I said.

"Yeah. Oh, yeah, I understand. I was out of line." He said.

"No, you weren't. I was… I just don't know why I did that now."

"It's fine. I understand. It was so-"

"In the moment. And yeah."

"Yeah."

We sat in a long awkward silence.

Then in the long silence, I began to laugh.

I tried to cover my mouth, I had to make it stop, but I couldn't help it.

I was on my back again, my hands holding my stomach as I fell into a giggle fit.

"What's so funny?" Iggy asked me, trying to hold back his own laughter.

"N-N-Nothing," I lied through laughter.

"Come on, tell me!" He said.

"It's just so funny!" I said, full aware that it made no sense.

"Do you mind me asking what is "so funny?"" He repeated doggedly.

"I don't know!" I said truthfully, still laughing.

"That helps." I said, a musing smile on his lips. Then he paused and looked down.

"Jeez Syd, how many buttons did you undo?" He asked with a laugh.

"I wanted to see if you still had your six pack." I said, not making eye contact.

"Mhmm, yeah cause that's it." He said an amused look in his eyes.

He jumped on me, and started to tickle me.

"Stop! Stop!" I gasped, through laughter, as he straightened himself up to where to he was resting on his knees above me, as he hands dashed across my body, tickling my sensitive spots.

"Stop! Ha, ha! AH! Quit! Quit! We're going to wake- AH- up m-m-my friends!" I exclaimed.

He stopped and fell to my side, looking at me through icy blue eyes.

I smiled and rested my head against his chest. Listening to his heartbeat thump rhythmically.

"I'm going to miss Angel." I whispered sadly.

"Me too." He said quietly as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Gazzy'll never be the same again." I mumbled.

"That's for sure."

"Max will never be the same." He said.

"Tell her I know how she feels. She's probably crying herself to death. Go, Iggy. Be with your family. You've been through a great loss."

"Fang's probably comforting her. I can stay here with you-"

"No, Iggy. Really. She was your sister too."

He stopped and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

I gave up arguing and smiled and watched him slowly open the sliding glass door. He outstretched his wings and flew off.


	27. Nabbed

Iggy

Stupid me and my stupid horny hormones.

I wanted her and I wanted her _bad_. Then and there. Right at that second. But I wanted her too much. So much in fact that I let my hands do all my talking instead of being a smart and stopping myself.

I grumbled furiously at myself as my wings beat against the air, carrying me through the sky.

I landed at the Martinez's where Max was no longer crying her eyes out, like any normal girl, and was instead screaming her head off at Fang, who despite his obviously extensive feelings for Max, was yelling back at the same volume.

"I WOUD'VE _DIED _FOR ANGEL! YOU KNOW THAT! _YOU _JUST _COULDN'T _LET ME GET HER! _OH _NO!"

"MAX, YOU KNOW FULL AWARE THAT I WENT TO _SAVE BOTH _OF YOU! I TRIED TO FIND HER, BUT SHE WASN'T THERE! I CHECKED! AND THE _BOMB _WAS ABOUT TO GO! SO EXCUSE ME FROM SAVING YOUR LIFE, MAXIMUM!"

"DON'T CALL ME MAXIMUM AND TRY TO PIN THIS ON ME! THIS IS YOUR FAULT, NICHOLAS!"

And so on.

I sat at the table listening, waiting for someone to give up and storm into a room and slam the door. But they kept at it, for a while and suddenly Nudge came storming from her room, a portable Walkman CD player in her hand and the headphones around her neck. How I know this? You could hear the Christina Aguilera from the headphones.

"STOP IT!" She screamed, shutting them both up.

"Shut up, shut up, shut _UP_! Stop screaming at each other when one of us is dead!"

"She's not dead." Max growled, probably glaring at Nudge so coldly I could feel all hell beneath us begin to have a blizzard.

Nudge ground her teeth together. "You. Don't. KNOW THAT!" Nudge shrieked. Her hands stuff as she waved them around.

Max must have looked taken aback, no one had ever stood up like that to her. And my respect for Nudge rose up, good for her sticking to her guns.

"_Everything _has been about _you_. Everywhere we went, everything we did together, was planned and controlled by _you_! _You always _call the shots! _You _always go about telling _us _how _everything _is going to go. Well it stops _now_! So shut up, sit down and _listen _to what _I_ have to say for _once _in your _damn life_!"

Max wasn't hasty to get to her seat and was about to protest, but suddenly in one quick moment, Nudge seemed to get bigger and I could hear the rustling of her feathers as her wings loomed behind as back up and Max glared right back and sat down.

"Okay, okay." Nudge let out a breath, "Okay. Well now we've all got one option left if she's not dead."

Max's furious face changed into an anxious eager one. "What?"

"Jeb kidnapped her." I said.

I could feel their eyes on me.

And I held out my hands.

"Duh."


	28. I know

HUMONGO apologies! I am so sos sos so sorry for not updating in months and I'm sure I've lost a TON of fans because of it, but I have been crazy busy with school, after school stuff and working on my novel which I will announce if it is ever finished or published. If you are still a KFAP fan and are still reading, THANK YOU FOR STAYING! And I will be keeping my promise about making a sequel, but it will take some time, but I will announce when that happens as well! So thanks for sticking with me! And I intend on writing more! And You guys will NEVER guess what will happen in future chapters.

P.S. Please excuse me if I start to right in Present-Tense, my novel is present tense and it's a habit.

Formerly,

C.X. Leighton Naomi Roy.

My True Pseudonym.

Sydney-

I awake to Looney Tunes cartoons on the TV. I glance at the clock in the hotel room, six in the morning. I rolled back over on the couch, when I heard my phone start to ring.

I quickly grabbed it, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone, not checking to see who it is.

"Syd, it's Iggy," A voice says hurriedly into the phone.

"Iggy? What's wrong?" I say detecting a hint of urgency.

"Nudge has other opinions. She thinks Angel isn't dead!"

"Is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, but in a way, I agree with her. I think that she might have been kidnapped and is being held hostage by the Itex."

"I know what this means Ig," I whisper, feeling a little sad and wistful.

"You do?" He mumbles back.

Absently I nod. "Yeah, go save your sister, Griffith." I smile. "She comes first."

"I don't know when I'll be back," A voice whispers from the balcony. I whirl around, a bit frightened.

I press the end on my phone and grin, standing on my good foot and hobbling over.

"I'll be here," I say, as he comes over, and grabs my arm and scoops me up.

I chuckle lightly, "Put me down!"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Dating you isn't going to be as amazing if I don't get a little hurt."

He smiles and puts me down. Staring into my eyes he whispers, "You're really sure you want me to go?"

"Yes. Save the world, Iggy. I'll be right next to you every step of the way."

Suddenly he grabs my face and kisses me. In this dangerous way, that a man would give his loved one before he was heading off to be executed."

_I love you_.

His voice echoes in my head.

"I know," I smile back at him and he puts his slightly moist from the early morning dew, forehead against mine.

He kissed my nose.

_I love you too. _

"I know."

I look up and he smiles darkly and gives me a quick hug.

"Come on Iggy!" Fang shouts from the sky.

"Oh shut it, Fang!"

"Bye." He whispers. "Bye," I mouth as he takes to the skies, reluctantly dropping my hand.


	29. I'm Talking a Die Hard 2 Action Scene

Sydney

Early morning, a buzz wakes me up. I stand up and stretch, but my foot stings instantly.

All of a sudden, Travis comes running out of nowhere and sits me back down.

"Hey! You're all right!" He smiles and hugs me.

"Yeah, my foot is a little beaten though."

"Then don't stand, I'll get the door," He grins ever so sweetly at me and props my foot on a pillow before he leaves for the door.

I admire all of the scars on my foot, and the fantastic bruise tracing from my ankle to my little piggy toe from when I knocked that eraser over with my foot.

"Can I help you?" Travis asked the guy at the door.

"Walt Postmen, Wall Street Journal And this is my partner and photographer, Ralph Qurrie.." I sit up.

"We heard of there being minors in the Saint Chavers building when it was attacked. We'd like to interview you for the front page article, we are writing."

"Why us?" Travis asks, looking at the man I guess is Ralph.

"Well like we said, you guys are minors. And that'll make a fantastic story. Everyone wants it! "_Minors caged inside building during explosion_!" If you two would please come outside to be-"

"Well it's not just us sir, but if you'll wait for me to wake them and get them ready, we'll join you in the lobby," I call from where I sit.

"Actually we have the green room reserved so that's were we will be, and take your time!"

"Thanks," Travis and I say in unison as Trav shuts the door.

"Oh my God! Front page of the Journal! This is going to be awesome!" Maya instantly screeches from the room, jumping out and waving her arms everywhere.

"Everyone is going to know who we are, now!"

"Wha-" Chandler's muffled voice says, as he stumbles in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Syd." He pauses for a moment and does a double take.

"SYD!"He rushes over and tries to jump on me.

"FOOT! FOOT!" I cry, pointing. "Oh yikes! You should have someone look at that," "Yeah, later though, we have interviews, would you wake the others?" "I'll call a doc," Trav assures Chandler as Maya rushes off to choose an outfit.

"Will you be okay in what you're wearing?" He asks me, phone in hand. I give him a look.

"Right," he says, "Stupid question."

"Hello front desk, are there any doctors in the area that make house calls?"

[][][][][][]

Travis carried me the whole way down to the green room where a doctor was waiting along with the Journal reporter and a camera crew. Suddenly I felt a little thank full Maya had fixed my makeup.

"Brilliant idea, kid!" Ralph told Trav.

"_Severe foot injury examined_! Ha! Great!"

The sat me on a chair and the doctor placed my foot on a stack of cushions.

"Hold off on that, so we can get it on tape," a woman says to the doctor coming up to me and my friends.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kim Garcia. I work for CNN, Ralph, Walt and I will be interviewing you all."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kim, I'm Maya Reginald, and this is Chandler Elder, Travis Handler, Allison Kitteridge, Tarea Suarez, and Jude Young." Maya immediately introduces herself, and shakes Kim's hand.

"Pleasure is mine, and this lass with the lovely hair is?"

"I'm Sydney. Sydney Falcon, and this is my older brother, Duncan Falcon," I say, as Duncan roughs up my hair.

I lightly slug him in the arm.

"Of course! How could I forget you, Syd," Maya starts to bubble.

"Just say the truth and everything you feel," Kim smiles nicely at us then gets up, counts to five to herself.

"And action," Kim says to the cameraman.

"Thanks Gina, and here I am in the green room of a Best Western here in the fabulous NYC, where I am joined with Wall Street Journal reporters, Walt Postmen and Ralph Qurrie, and here we sit down to interview seven minors, Maya Reginald, Chandler Elder, Travis Handler, Allison Kitteridge, Tarea Suarez, and Jude Young. Some of which are slightly injured, all aged sixteen, and were together in the Saint Chavers ballroom before and during the explosion and attack. Where more than twenty people were shot and\or killed." More than fifteen, I felt a twist in my gut and prayed my face didn't drain of color on screen. I used my head to flip my bangs out of my eyes, nonchalant. " So, Maya, why were all of you in town and in the Saint Chavers ballroom?" Kim asks.

"Well, Kim," Maya says trying to look a little pathetic, clutching the top of her shirt like it was a narrow escape.

"My aunt and uncle had invited me to join them, cause they work for people who were invited and were invited themselves and how we all ended up there was because, my close friend, Sydney's, birthday was during that time and we were all going through a bit of a rough patch, so I took the whole team. I never thought it would end like this."

"There weren't any signs at the start of the party towards when the first shot was fired?" Kim asked, giving the mike to Chandler.

_Except I saw my bird boyfriend and the flock. _

"Not at all, everyone was formal and kind. I never saw it coming, and Sydney, she's very intuitive, and she began to look and became very sick looking and all of a sudden she started to beg us to leave, then the shot was fired."

"Wow, well you guys certainly label Sydney, here, out as a hero," Walt says as Ralph snaps some photos.

"Quite!" Kim agrees, glancing back at the camera.

"Well, she is!" Maya butts in.

"She stayed in longer to make sure everyone got out!" Tarea exclaimed.

"Really!" Kim says and sticks the mike in my face.

"Yeah, all of a sudden a shot of adrenaline rocketed through me as soon as I heard gunfire I knew something was wrong and all of a sudden smoke and no one seemed to understand how an exit worked so…"

Kim choked back a snorting laugh. And I smoothed down my black t-shirt.

"And did you get everyone out in time?" Walt asks, scribbling stuff down.

I looked down at my knees and rubbed my eyes. Don't you dare cry Sydney! Don't you do it!

Quickly Ally came in for the rescue.

"Are you okay?" She whispered to me.

I couldn't shake or nod my head. So, careful not to smear the thick eyeliner, I rubbed my eyes and blinked quickly.

"Unfortunately, no," I mumble. Thinking of Angel and her sweet face and of Max kicking and screaming for her.

"I was grabbed and hauled out before I could get to any others," I lie, "That included a close friend's sister." I mumble quietly. Tears welling dangerously.

"Well that's strange, there were no women killed in this attack,"

"What?" I ask, startled. "Yeah, we found no bodies that belonged to any women."

How…

"What?" I repeated, staring dead into the screen, and all of a sudden I heard Nudge in my head, saying 'I told you so'.

"That-"

"Is it possible, she could have been burned to ash?" Ralph whispers to me.

I glance at him and blink for the first time in ten minutes.

"Yes," I whisper, then kick my voice up a few notches.

"Yes, yeah I guess that's what happened."

"Oh my," Kim sympathizes.

"Please ask them to accept my deepest sympathy."

"Yes ma'am." I tell her and nod.

"So now, how frightening was it in there?" She asks me, and I look dead into the camera.

"Oh Kim, Kim, Kim…" I whisper, laughing lightly and shaking my head.

"Your worst nightmares couldn't cover it."


	30. Two Weeks Later: The Unthinkable

Sydney

The skateboard crunched on the cracked gravel of the road as I went down the street coming home from the Break Room.

I stopped and kicked up the skateboard as soon as I had saw the flashing neon strobe light.

I rolled my eyes, sighed and sauntered off down the road, board in tow, towards the usual massive party raving in my house, my yard, my driveway and the street in front of the flat.

The neighbors had obviously left, most likely caused by the volume level of the music and the excessive, laughter, shouts and screams coming from the rave, since none of their cars were in their driveways and were replaced by those of the invited and the invited of the real invited.

I marched past Dom who was sucking face with Rebecca Contour at the side of the house and climbed up the emergency stairs, ignoring the party completely.

I tossed my skate board into the window leading into my bathroom and next, my guitar, being extra gentle with it of course. And lastly, I threw my self in.

I tumbled over and, a bit dizzy, stood up and entered my room.

I took in the familiar smell of Funyuns and Coca Cola.

Magnus, squealed from his cage and Maks Russell woofed and pawed at my legs, next to him sat Risk, who licked his paw calmly.

I pat their heads and walk into my room and flop onto my bed and stare up at my poster-lined ceiling.

I exhale.

It's been two more of those Iggy-less weeks. But I've been doing okay. He's called a couple of times from NYC where they believe Itex has been regrouping.

I sigh. Sometimes it feels like this isn't real, but I keep on having to remember it is, and that I have to keep my guard up.

My fractured foot had heeled with time and I stared at the framed newspaper on the wall, from the interview. And then my gaze flits to the tapes Aunt Rhonda had recorded.

Speaking of her, as soon as we got back she burst into tears. She said she had seen the news at work and that she had tried to get a flight out because, dammit, that was her niece, but all flights were already over booked.

As far as all of my friends parents, as soon as the interviews were done all I could hear was the loud ringing of cell phones with upset parents on the other end.

My phone rings from my nightstand, breaking me from my thoughts, which I find odd considering the music is so loud it's causing a vibration.

"Hey T, what's up?"

"Hey! Come on over!" She shouts over the music.

"Jude's got new camera equipment, we're all gonna test it out! Come on, we've got new music too!"

A large toothy smile paints itself on my face.

"Be right there!" Grabbing my guitar and skateboard, I head out of my room, taking the dogs and Magnus so they aren't trapped in my room and moving down the crowded stairs, and I head out the door.

I grip the leashes tight and Mag settles on my shoulder as I stand on the skateboard and the dogs calmly pull me along.

I pull into Jude's driveway and set them free in his backyard and I dig up the spare key and open the back door.

"HERE!" I call locking the door behind me.

Ally comes running down and yanks me up the stairs, okay so what do you think? Duet with Trav for "For the First Time" or by yourself for "Perfect" by Hedley?" She asks as we enter Jude's camera room. Were everyone stands in awe.

"For me?" I ask, Ally nods.

"I'll take the duet."

"Great, I wanted Hedley."

I laugh, "It's yours."

"Okay let's start already!" Maya shrieks, standing off to the side, as I stand in front of a circular mike.

Jude hands me the headphone and I slip them on and glance over the music in front of me. I warm up my voice a little as Jude settles behind a big black expensive camera.

"And Ally take this camera, remember what I showed you? Good, and Maya just observe from right…here, please? Thanks and Chandler take your place at the piano and…great."

"Are you ready yet?" I ask, glugging down some bottled water.

"Yes," He says, pissy.

"And one two-three."

[][][][][][][]

All of a sudden, halfway through Ally's cover video.

My phone starts to ring, annoyed, Jude whirls around, stopping the take.

"Sorry," I say and click accept.

"Hey Dunk-"

"Sydney Ryan, where are you?" His voice, stern, growls.

"At Jude's he has new-"

"I don't care right now. Just come home. _Now_."

"Are you okay?"

"Just get over here." And the phone went dead.

Frightened, I pocketed it and gazed at my friends weirded out faces.

"I have to go." I whisper, "I'll call you guys later, when I understand what is going on."

"Okay, bye." They all say as I leave.

I round up the dogs and place Magnus on my shoulder.

As I arrive home I see sirens flashing and officers talking outside, some glare at me as I come in. Avoiding their gaze I move over onto the front lawn where the disbanded leftover party has been.

Oh no, Duncan's been caught for this ridiculous party.

I walk in and I see five police officers, standing with my aunt Rhonda and Duncan.

"What's wrong?" I ask as they all stare.

"Sydney Ryan Falcon," One begins coming up to me, "You're under arrest illegal use of an unlicensed a gun at the St. Chavers attack."

"What!" We all yell at once.

"Now you listen here!" Rhonda starts, blocking the door as I am handcuffed.

"Ah," I gasp painfully as the metal digs into my skin.

"That just can't be true! She is an honest, trustworthy girl! She may be irresponsible, but she would never!" I look down, if only she knew.

"Apparently she would ma'am," Another cop steps forward. "An anonymous source came forward and told us that the young Miss Falcon here was handling a gun without a lisence at the Saint Chavers party in New York and she used that gun to bludgeon a couple of men and killed three!"

"It was self defense!" I shrieked, over defensive. "They shot at me first! They tried to kill me!"

"You have the right to remain silent," The officer handling me, informed me.

"Sydney could never kill someone! She's just sixteen!" Duncan cried.

"I didn't mean kill anyone! They tried to shoot me!" I cried.

Duncan looked aghast, like I wasn't his sister anymore.

"Sydney, what really happened?" He asked me.

"You'd never believe me," I choked out, tears streaming by now.

"Well that'll be good, we a have a polygraph test in the morning."

My head jerked up.

No. They'll find out about Iggy and the Flock. Everything will go wrong.

"No!" I yell. "Please no! Please!"

"Ma'am, I highly suggest that you remain silent." The officer repeated.

"But I didn't mean to do it!" I began to cry, tears streaming down my face. I could tell them but, they'd never believe.

"You will spend tonight in the county jail and tomorrow morning you will take your Polygraph test, and based on those results, later in the day we have scheduled you a trial."

Duncan stared at me with an expression, that was simply unreadable. He looked like he didn't want to know me at all.

I broke down.

"Duncan! Duncan please! Listen! You have to trust me! You have to trust-" But Duncan just turned from me and walked into the kitchen, I softly began to sob.

The man pushed past Aunt Rhonda, and looks over his shoulder at her as I try to yank free.

"You may visit her before her test. Officer Cart will call you with hours." He says then pushes me in the back of the car.

I lean my head against the cool glass as tears stream down my cheek, but what happens to catch my blurred eye, but a figure, standing at the top of my house. A little familiar crooked smile gleaming in the darkness, but before I could identify who it was, the officer pulled away from my house and towards downtown.


	31. Eight For the Lot

Iggy

It was a lot harder to locate the Itex than I thought.

I walked out into the den of Dr. Martinez's apartment, simultaneously throwing a shirt on over my bare chest.

Deep in my gut I felt something lurch and twist. I felt awful, like something back was going to happen. And gooseflesh ran up my neck and back.

I walked and heard the flock huddled in front of the TV, as a man spoke calmly..

"_And over in Elfin Cove, Texas, the young girl so acclaimed to be a hero by her friends and those who survived the Saint Chavers explosion, was arrested today for illegal handling of a gun."_

Suddenly flipped on the screen was a blurry (for me, an especially blurry) video of someone being led into a police cab by an officer, her hands behind her back and her face stained with red tears as she struggled against the officer I could hear the voice gasping through tears. Protesting that she didn't do anything. I almost gasped myself. This couldn't be…

"_The young minor, the sixteen year old Sydney Falcon, was accused by an anonymous source of severely injuring quite a few people in the building and murdering three and escaped with just a fractured and bruised foot before the bomb exploded, taking the lives of those severely injured."_

My whole life dropped. No… They were arresting her and sending her off to prison. And it was all my fault! If only I had kept my distance! If only I had resisted, and just admired from afar, she would _never_ be in this mess!

"_Tomorrow morning her trial will be held in the Houston Texas courtroom. And if proven guilty of her charges young purple-haired Falcon will serve three to eight years in the state prison for manslaughter. This simply proves that the people you think they are aren't always who they appear."_

"_You can say that again, Geoff." _

Manslaughter. Three years in Prison. Sydney. _My_ Sydney.

Ella turned the TV off quickly and whipped around.

They all stared at me. I'm sure I can't look great, but I just stare back.

Trying to deny all of this.

"Ig-"

Nudge starts, but I turn around and slam the door to my room. I gather everything I need just as Fang opens the door.

"Are you gonna be ok-"

But I'm already out the window.

[][][][][][]

As I land at the back of the store and walk around to the side entrance.

A man smoking a cigar glances over at me, and I wince at the smell. "What can I do you for?"

"I want to sell these. No, I need to sell these," I throw the canvases on the counter.

Then cigarette smoke joins in and a woman's voice says, "These'r quite good, sugar. I could put these up in my beauty salon, Bart," She tells the man.

"Yeah, I reckon you could. What do you want for 'em kid?"

"I'll take eight for the lot,"

"Eight hundred?" The man raises his tone.

"Give 'im what he wants, Barty dear, I quite like these a lot."

"Thank you ma'am," I say, and give a polite smile, fidgeting with my hands.

He grumbles but then I hear the ring of a cash register and soon the cash is administered in my hand.

"Thanks," I say then turn and leave quickly, cash in pocket off to save Sydney.


	32. The Bright Orange Jumpsuit is Not a Myth

Sydney

I had been changed into the orange jumpsuit and a white ribbed tank top. My feet were in black slip-ons and white socks.

Before they were about to drag me to my own self-deteriorating torture chamber, I begged for a phone call.

When they had let me have one and was ready to listen in on the other end. I suddenly didn't know who to call.

Iggy was the first person to pop into my head, but he was busy saving the world, the world was more important than I right now.

"What time is it?" I asked a officer at the desk.

"Ten twenty two." He says, glancing at me. I nod, the gang should all be together still.

"Thank you," I mumble and with trembling hands I dial Jude's number. The phone rings and Jude picks up, with a cautions. "Hello?"

At the sudden voice of a familiar, loyal friend, I start to feel overwhelmed,

"Jude! Jude! Oh my God! Hey!" I shout into the phone, voice hoarse from my previous protests.

"Sydney! Hey! What's wrong? Where are you calling from? Why'd you leave so early? What was wrong with Duncan?"

All of a sudden I feel to sick to tell them, what would they think of me?

To be a friend of a criminal. Their mothers would be ashamed.

I start to tear again.

"Jude you have absolutely no idea," I mumble, my voice quavering.

"Put me on!" I hear voices in the background shout at Jude. And soon Maya is on the phone.

"Sydney! Are you-Hey!"

"Hey Syd come on, tell old Trav what's up?"

"First let's get something down, please don't overreact. Like it would be friggin' sweet if no one hit me."

"Deal. Now please tell us what's wrong!"

I sigh and sink to the grey floor.

"I've been arrested, I'm calling from the police station. That's why the number was unrecognizable."

A painful silence comes from the other end. Before I hear a shriek and people scream in the back, "What's happening? What's happening!"

"Dammit, Trav! Put me on!" I hear Ally screech and a fumbling with the receiver.

But Travis remains on the phone.

"Hello?" I ask. "Please don't hang up!" I beg.

"Is this a joke?" He asks, sounding a bit scared yet offended.

"No," I say and start to feel the hit of warm water on my face.

I wipe it off and toughen up.

"I'm sitting in the county prison. I've. Been. Arrested." I pick at the black polish on my nail.

"_YOU'VE_ BEEN _ARRESTED_?" His voice booms back.

I see the man monitoring the conversation flinch.

"SHE'S WHAT!" Voices in the back shriek, Maya hyperventilates.

"Give me the goddamn phone!" I hear Chandler bark in the back, and soon the phone is being transferred.

"Sydney! Sydney! Please, _please_ tell me this is a joke," He begs, his voice suddenly seeming distant and far off.

I knock my head against the white brick walls.

"I wish I could," I barely whisper.

"Listen, please," I plead, "I don't know what I'm up against okay? And tomorrow I have a lie detector test and a trial. Call my aunt. She has the visiting hours. Please guys, you have to believe me! I would never do this!"

"A Polygraph!" Travis yells in the back, and the phone is taken back.

"Yes, please calm down, I have nothing to hide."

_Lie_.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

_Lie. _

"Look I love you guys so much, please I didn't do this. You have to trust me. I love you guys."

"I love you too. We all love you. We all will still love you. We're pulling through this _with_ you."

"Travis, I love you so much, okay you have to trust me. Tell everyone I love them too. I have to go. My time is up."

_Truth. _

[][][][][][][][][]

I roll over on the cot in the dark cell. Alone. Here in a prison cell. My prison cell. My breaths are uneven and full with horror.

Better you than Iggy. I think. Better you than Iggy.

The orange sleeves are rolled up. I wish I knew what time it was.

_Now that you're in here, your out of my way, you know. _That slimy voice seethes into my ear.

_And now that you're out of my way, I can get rid of them once and for all. _

I clamp my hands over my ears. Not wanting to hear those ugly words from the mysterious voice who refused to shut it.

I lightly whimper.

1.

2.

3.

Just count, Syd, count.

4.

5.

6

7

8

Counting keeps me from thinking.

9

10

11-

I'm interrupted by a whisper.

"Sydney." I sit up.

"Sydney." I glance towards the bars and hop up.

"Iggy!" I mouth and silently rush towards the bars blocking me from my escape. "Iggy, why-what-how? How did you get here?"

"Hey you," He only says, his eyes staring longingly and I grab his hand and place it on my cheek so he can see me.

"Oh thank God," He says and hugs me through the bars. He's still so tall I only reach his abs, but I squeeze him tight. Not wanting to let go. I lay my head on his chest and listen as he breathes in and out… The warmth emanates into me.

"How'd you know I was here?" I whisper. "How'd you get here?"

"The roof had an emergency top door. And I got your mind-message," He smiles. I lightly laugh.

"Actually it's on the news."

"It's on the news?" I nearly cry, but his hand shushes me.

He nods.

My shoulders slump.

"Oh no!" I whimper, "I'm done! I'm ruined forever! Duncan doesn't even want anything to do with me."

"Listen to me! I'm sure he _doesn't_. Your not ruined! And you won't be stuck here. Tomorrow morning I'm paying your bail." He pulled out a huge wad of crumpled bills. I take it and count it.

"Eight hundred isn't going to pay it off, Iggy. This is _barely_ a _fifteenth_ of what they want for me!" I say, shoving the money back to him.

"But I'll keep saving and Dr. M is going to be in here in no time. We aren't going to let you stay here."

I sigh and duck my head, ashamed that I was in here in the first place.

"Listen it's bad enough I'm here, and you have to leave if that catch you-"

"Then I'll be with you! And listen to me, don't you think less of yourself Sydney! I still love you! Even if I may hate myself!"

"Hate yourself?" I ask. "This isn't your fault, Ig." I say, my face twisted.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't revealed myself to you! If I had just let you be like Max said! If I had never returned to you!"

"If you never talked to me again then I wouldn't be yours, would I?" I retaliate.

"If you never saw me again, you would probably have been caught by the Erasers at the Saint Chavers event."

"If you had done like Max said, you couldn't do this." I jumped up and stood on the bars as my lips my his. I closed my hands on his cheeks and his held my waist close as he softly kissed back.

"Your right," He smiled, nuzzling his nose against my face.

"But still, Syd, look where you are!"

"Better me than you."

"No, not true-!"

"Yes true! You're the one in this relationship who possesses the abilities to save the f-ing world, Griffith. Do I look like someone who could do that? Me a 100 percent human with no wings, and no supersonic strength or hearing or whatever?"

"You could still do it," He says, looking me in the eye, hand never leaving me.

"Not fast enough, and in the end I'd be to weak," I wince.

"That can't be true," He says and dips down, smashing his lips against mine.

I smile and dig my face and bury in his gray t-shirt.

He rubs my back in our warm embrace.

I finally lift my head up. And grip his arms tight, making him look at me.

"Okay listen to me, you have to get out of here. Visiting hours are tomorrow in the morning for me."

He smiles, "I'll come see you," He leans down to kiss me and I almost slap him in frustration. I cover his mouth and his eyes flick open, looking at me confusedly.

"No," I simply state. Nearly glaring at him in the dark.

"You have to leave. You have to go as _far_ away as you can as _fast_ as you can. Get as far from _any_ civilization as possible. And whatever you do, _don't_ fly there!" I instruct

"What? Sydney? Why?"

"I have a polygraph in the morning…" I mutter under my breath.

"A what? Sydney what are you talking about? Your worrying me!"

"I have a lie detector test tomorrow," I hiss now both upset and urgent. "Their gonna make me spill and without a doubt everything about you and the flock will come out. And that means that their going to want to meet the fabulous freaks who destroyed a beloved New York building and the lives of twelve erasers or more like twelve innocent victims. If you leave now, I will be able to say I don't know where you are."

His eyes are unreadable.

"Sydney, you know you can't say anything!"

My gaze shoots up at him, mouth agape.

"You think I'm going to tell them on purpose!"

"No, but they might not ask!"

"Oh get real, James. They will find out! No matter what they ask it's just going to lead to the flock and Itex. Their going to find out and soon you're going to be behind bars like this!"

The air in between us and our words of our verbal fight heat up intensely and I can feel the tense-ness of him on my shoulders.

He doesn't say anything obviously remembering the times he was behind bars like this.

"Iggy…" I whisper, letting the anger deflate from my eyes. He doesn't look at me, but instead drops his hand.

"It's called a lie detector test for a reason. As in I can try, but I'm going to be caught in the end. I can't stop this."

He doesn't move.

I grab his hand again, and lace his fingers in mine.

"Promise me you'll leave?"

He looks at me, and meets my eyes.

"No."

I roll my eyes.

"Iggy!" I want to yell.

"I'm not leaving you again."

"Oh damn straight you will! You were going to be gone anyway!"

"But I rather be in here with you than in stupid Antarctica again!"

"I'll never forgive myself!"

"But that-"

"Listen to me, James Griffith. You have to leave and you have to leave now. I don't want you in here again!"

"I won't go without you!"

"If you love me you'll do this!"

Silence. We're frozen from the flames of the fight.

He gazes at me somberly. Longingly. And I watch as he strokes my hair and my cheeks.

Then he leans down and kisses me with that dangerous feel.

When suddenly what splits us up, but footsteps.

"You have to go, someone will catch you!" I whisper, pushing softly on his chest.

"But-"

"Iggy! Please!" I plead silently.

"Okay." His eyes slowly die from the pupil to the whites. As he takes a last stare at me. Somewhere in me I know, for a fact…

He will never see me again.

"Goodbye," I whispered, on the verge of a meltdown.

"Goodbye," he said simply and turned.

He started to the middle of the hall, before whirling around again.

"You know I really fell in love you," He says, raking his hand through his red hair.

"Me too," I whisper, " I really fell in love with you too."

He smiles sadly and I'm left to watch as he releases his wings, wide and large, and takes off, next thing I hear is the clatter of metal and his flapping away.


	33. Handcuffs: The Great Evening Accessory

Sydney

Iggy kept my promise and so far hadn't shown up for visiting hours. I laid silently on the creaky cot. It was boring. And I was tired and sad and couldn't sleep.

My eyes still had crust on them, and I walk over to the "bathroom" area of my cell. Ugh, I hate saying those words, much less think them.

Here I sit in _my cell._

I am going to spend the next three years right here in _my cell._

I'm alone in _my cell_.

_My cell. _

_My cell. _

_My prison cell. _

I stand in front of the dirty, chipped sink and stare into the rotting, cracked mirror.

My face is a glooming pale and my eyes don't look their normal purple, but instead a cruel black.

My lips are horrendously chapped, since the most fun I've had in this place is biting and picking at them.

I blink slowly, like a cat. And then turn away quickly. I was alone in this hall, all the other prisoners were taken out for their classes or outdoors time.

I go back to the cot and suddenly my heart begins to beat strongly. Like it's on fire.

I tried to figure out was wrong with me as I began to involuntarily shake.

I then just closed my eyes and suddenly ran deep into my mind. Then the trembling stopped and my heart beat fell as a hellish scream echoed in my ears. I clamped my hands over them and backed up into the hall.

It then dawned on me that I was either being haunted, or already going delirious.

"Sydney Falcon," A gruff voice called from down the hall, I stood up straight and came to the bars, wondering. "Visitors."

"Sydney!" Tarea screamed and came at me, immediately trying to break the bond on the doors, with her teeny arms. When she realized she couldn't she settled for giving me a tight hug. I looked at her. She was bloodshot and wearing a black tank top, black shoes and a black shirt. Very unusual for her.

"Why are you wearing that?" I ask, sniffing. "It's not like I'm dead."

She gripped my wrists and looked me in the eye, her long light brown hair had been straightened and feel all over her shoulders. "Now that you're in here, it feels like it. And we are all wearing black to support you, I guess." She said.

"Oh, well thanks," I whisper and rub my eye.

Maya cleared her throat and picked at the point of her eye.

"Sydney? Is that really you?" She asks, walking over. Then something passed over her face.

"Mister guard, sir? Can you please let her out so we can talk to her?"

The guard firmly shook his head and crossed his arms. "No can do, ma'am."

Maya pouted and Tarea moved over so she could hug me.

When Aunt Rhonda's turn to hug came and ended, I looked around, suddenly feeling sick.

"So you will meet our attorney before your test, darling, okay?"

"Where's Duncan?"

And a hush fell over the crowd. Travis took my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"This is- um, uh… This is just hard for him to accept, Syddy," she says.

"He can't possibly believe I would do that?" I ask, hand grasping the iron so tight, my knuckles were snow white.

She didn't answer.

"He's just ashamed isn't he? Brother to a potential murderer? Ain't that right?"

"No, of course not, Sydney-"

"Then what is it? Why isn't he here to calm me down? To tell me he believes in me! To tell me I'm going to be okay, even though I damn straight know I won't be!"

"Language, Sydney Ryan," She scolds. "And you will be okay!"

"No I won't! I mean look where I am! No one is going to let me here the end of this!"

Then the guard cut in, "Time for your Polygraph, Falcon."

He says sticking a key in the door.

"See you on the other side," I say as he walks in my cell. I give a alien wave and he grabs my wrists and locks them in their pretty metal bracelets that are going to indent on my skin.

"You may wait in the courthouse. Any witnesses will be wanted there," The officer says, and Maya bursts into tears as he grips my forearm and escorts me down the hall.


	34. Be Prepared

Sydney

I sighed and kept a straight face as the guard half shoves-half forces-half escorts me down this long dirty brick hallway.

We head straight for the ugly beige door that seems to be getting closer and closer.

Keep your cool.

Keep your cool.

But the assurance just feels like lies as my sloppy bun chops against my neck. My bangs and other locks of rebelling hair stick flop against my chin.

_I'm sorry, Iggy._ I think. _I never meant for either of us to go this way_.

The guard pulls out a set of keys and picks out a knobby brass one and shoves it in the keyhole and twists it till a satisfied click grants him the right to enter.

He shoves the keys back into his pocket and forces me in.

A large machine sits on a steel table in a average square room. It looks like it's half computer other half MRI.

I swallow.

Here goes everything.

Another officer shuts the door and locks it behind us. The guard escorting me takes off my cuffs, I'm so relieved I let out a heavy breath and thank him. He nods grimly, but keeps a firm grip on my wrists.

I look around the room as the escort pushes me into my metal fold out chair. There's a woman operating the machine with straight short copper hair. She smiles nicely. I give an attempt at smiling back. But the stains on my face push the muscles back. Around her are more police officers. Wow, really am I that much of a wanted dead or alive criminal?

I'm just so flattered. Accompanying the woman sitting in the chair across the table is two other men dressed neatly in suits. One adjusts his tie and nods courteously. The other one, however, sticks out his hand for a shake.

"Good morning Miss Falcon. I'm Paul Tremolo, and these are my associates. Landon Barton and Debbie White."

Landon simply nods again, watching his way with me, thinking that if he crosses me I'm going to kill him in the night.

Debbie holds out her hand as well.

"Good to meet you, Miss Falcon," She says smiling. I can tell by the pink shades on her ears that she almost said 'pleasure to meet you' but considering I am a gothic teenage serial murderer in the police station, that might not fly with the officers.

I stare into the mirror across the room. I look past myself and the guards. Their watching me. The others.

They've surrounded me. Their all going to know.

"Sydney," I manage to choke out.

"Please, just call me Sydney, or Falcon. No miss, I beg of you," I manage to stick in a little chortle at the end. Debbie smiles and says, "Of course, Sydney."

"Hands on the table," The escort suddenly orders, and I hold up my hands in a surrender position and then smoothly lay them on the table.

"Okay, Sydney, so do you know what this is?" Debbie asks, me gathering some metal and cables from behind a computer monitor.

"A Polygraph machine?" I ask. She nods, "Yes, we are using this to test to see what really happened the day of the Saint Chavers _incident_."

I almost want to spit at incident.

Yeah, I'm sure.

"These," Debbie starts again, are to put on your fingers." She holds up five finger braces all attached to colored cables.

She puts them on and sets me up for the test.

"This isn't the kind that's going to shock me is it?" I ask, to be sure.

"Oh no!" Paul laughs, shaking his head. This little metal piece will just move and based on the height of the wave it makes it will beep or-"

"I don't meant to be rude, Mr. Tremolo, but I know how this works."

He raises his eyebrows, but Landon Barton doesn't look surprised.

"Oh really?" Landon Barton asks, unbelieving.

_Oh really_! I want to spit back, dripping thick with sarcasm, but I zip myself shut till I have a better thing to say.

"Yes sir, my brother interned at the police station once, they showed me how everything works, when I dropped by."

"What's his name?" A guard by the mirror asks, but is waved off by Debbie.

"Wait! Wait! I haven't fired up the machine yet!" She flicks on switches double checks herself then presses a button. A light vibration bounces through my fingertips.

"Okay so real quick, what's your real name?" Debbie asks, gazing at the screen.

"Sydney Ryan Falcon."

"Alright, now I want you to lie to me okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What's your age?"

"Sixty two."

A large beep erupts. And Debbie smiles.

"Good, and your parents? What happened to them? You can tell the truth now."

My heartbeat slows and I feel sick.

"Dead," I whisper quietly.

The machine doesn't yell.

She nods, the look on her face wishing she hadn't said anything.

"And lastly, can we get the names of your closest friends and what you were doing before you came home to find yourself arrested?"

I list off my friends, and the machine stays calm. "We have our own little YouTube thing. We uh, make covers of song, produce our own, make our own music videos. You see, Jude is a huge camera guy, and he got some new equipment, and he wanted to try it out. So I went to his place with my other friends to make some music videos, record a song or two… Stuff like that."

"Fun, now sorry Sydney we have to do the sucky stuff." She half smiles.

"Okay, have you ever been pressured to do any drugs drugs, smoke, or drink any alcohol?"

"Yes, some people have tried to."

"And you refused to take and are not currently under the influence of any kind?"

"No ma'am."

Landon looks at the machine like it's broken.

"Good," She says writing stuff down on a yellow notepad.

"And do you have any previous criminal records?" I shake my head casually.

"Just TP-ing a house on Halloween one year, and I once got into a fight at school."

"Did you do any serious damage to the other?"

"No, not in the time it took me to pin her down and my friends to pry me offa her. Just a couple of bruises and scratch marks.

"What was the fight about?" Landon cuts in.

I stay silent and rock in my chair for a bit, my free hand playing an invisible piano on my knee.

"Sydney?" Paul asks.

"She called my friend a fag, and called me a lesbian and said that my parents must have been glad to die with a child like me."

The words burn on my tongue. Singeing my taste buds like burger patties.

Debbie bit her lip.

"Right, sorry."

I don't say it's okay. It's not.

"Okay so your brother interned for the police department?" Paul re-asks immediately changing the subject.

I nod my head.

"Yes sir."

"And his name?"

"Duncan Falcon."

The officer in the right hand corner, gives a hearty laugh. "Good kid, has lots of potential. How's he been doing?"

"He's good," I say, "Good, good."

"Anyway," Debbie intercedes. "Time to get to the _real_ stuff. Now that we know the machine is working all in good time. Okay so, why were you in New York City, at the time of the explosion?"

"I had been going through a tough break and my birthday was coming up, so my friend, Maya, offered to take me and the friends out to New York to have a little fun, you know, to cheer me up for my birthday."

More writing from behind the machine.

"Okay, and how was Maya able to offer you the trip?"

"Her aunt and uncle work for some very top notch people and they are pretty rich and had invited us up anyway."

"Now, how did you get into that gala event?"

"Same thing, Maya's relatives."

Machine stays stable, scrawling ensues.

"Alright… Well, uh, according to a source's records, you stayed inside later than your friends did?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And what exactly were you doing?"

"Getting people out…"

BEEP.

"Well part of the time I was."

Silence.

"Okay, um, well I-" Debbie doesn't know what to say.

"What were you doing out besides helping people leave?"

My fingers begin to cramp, my foot twitches.

"Fighting out on the ballroom battlefield," I whisper.

The quiet stings my ears.

"Fighting?" Debbie, repeats, eyebrow raising.

"Okay then, and um, wait now… according to your interview on CNN you said that you "Started to feel sick, and blamed it on PMS," and that was why you and your friends left so soon to the takeover. Is that correct?"

I haven't even said anything and the machine screeches LIAR!

Now Debbie looks at the machine like it's broken.

"So your alibi…" She says slowly, staring at the Polygraph machine. "Is not true?"

"Yes," I mutter. "It's not."

I hate that brutal silence.

"Did you know there was a bomb in the building as you ushered your friends out?" Paul says, stern now.

"No."

The silence becomes a little more lovable and Paul's face twists. Landon checks to make sure it's all in order.

It is.

"So, why did you make them leave?"

Damn, if my tongue didn't make such a freaking stupid nasty habit out of lying I would be better off wouldn't I?

"The fight was coming."

I almost wait for the machine to beep. But it doesn't.

"A fight?" Paul echoes, walking around the table and sitting on the corner, a manila folder with my name, prison number, cell number and picture of me in front of a large measuring poster, holding my sign and looking naturally into the camera, in his tight grip.

"And you participated in this "Fight"?"

"Yes sir," I mumble, staring at my shoes.

"What kind of fight could you possibly have to ask your friends to leave?"

"The kind that gets real bad."

Landon leans back in his chair. Whatever.

"Between who and who?" Debbie asks.

"People."

BEEP.

Shit, machine 'people' counts!

"Between _who_ and _who_?"

"Between my boyfriend's family and other men, I don't know their names."

The machine zips its lips.

"Your boyfriend?" Debbie asks, now looking genuinely confused. Yep, their definitely going to postpone my trial. "Your boyfriend was at the incident?"

I nod.

Here it was.

It was coming.

"Yes,"

"What's his name?"

"James. James "Iggy" Griffith."

"Why was he there?" Debbie asks.

I take a hard swallow.

"Like I said, he was there to fight. He was with his family."

"Who is in his family?"

"His brothers, Fang and Gazzy… And his sisters. Nudge and Max… and Angel… She died in the explosion."

"No parents, or aunts or uncles or any form of legal guardian there with them?"

"No, no ma'am."

She slaps then pen down on the pad. And says to Paul, "I just don't understand…"

"Now wait a minute! This is getting nowhere!" Paul exclaimed, obviously a little frustrated, now.

But Landon held up a hand and finally stood.

He smiles at me.

It comes back crooked.

"Listen, Falcon, when did you learn their was a bomb and who told you?"

"Halfway through the fight."

"And who told you?"

"Fang."

I glower back at Landon's stupid little face.

"He knew about the bomb?"

"Yes." I spit.

"How did he know?"

"I don't know…"

BEEP BEEP.

F you machine. F. U.

"How did he know?" Landon repeats as giggly as a girl in a candy store.

"His family made it," Seething through my teeth, my face gritted.

"Why did he make it, now? Little Falcon?"

"To stop something."

"To stop what? Exactly?" His face is still giddy, the dang bastard's actually enjoying this.

I glare at him.

Then down at my hand.

"I think we're done here!" I start to say frantically. Trying to rip the finger braces off of me, so I can leave.

"Okay cop man, take me away-"

"Not so fast!" The escort growled and pushed me back down in the chair.

A trickle of sweat ran down my neck and dripped down my back.

I look down and watch a glistening bead of sweat slide smoothly down the bridge of my nose and drip off the tip.

I squint my eyes shut.

There's no way to get out of here.

It's time.

I look up, my bangs sticking to my forehead. I knew I must look greasy and dirty.

"You wanna know everything?" I start to growl, "Fine. But you'll never believe what I'm about to say."

Landon pats the machine and smiles, smug little sonofa-

"We'll have to, as long as the machine doesn't beep."

"You won't."

"Sydney," Debbie's kind voice whispers.

"I promise we will, if it's the truth. I'll believe it."

I left a silence echo around the room.

"Prepare yourself."

I warn, face grave.

"This is something utterly terrifying."


	35. Recess

Sydney

I spilled out everything.

EVERYTHING.

About the Project. The Erasers, Flyboys, Jeb. The wings. Itex.

You name it, I said it.

I glare into the mirror. Making eye contact with anyone beyond it.

"The. End."

As soon as I finish, taking in a deep breath and exhaling sharply.

There I said it. But I know it's nowhere near over.

They all stare at the machine, obviously waiting for a beep. Waiting for this machine to call foul and would immediately have me sent to the big house.

This was all clinical insanity right?

I could barely believe it.

The machine only gave silence in return.

The truth had been exposed.

Landon was the first to look up. His face was entirely frightened. He looked at me as though I could take him out with one glance.

He shakes, he can barely believe this. So can I.

"This-"

But he's interrupted by the door opening. "Miss Falcon is late for her trial. You may proceed interrogation tomorrow," A stern voice says, coming from behind and ripping the braces behind, causing the spindle to stay straight.

He grabs me and forces me to stand. "Dr. Kuma, listen we're not done here," Paul tells the doctor who only proceeds to force the police officer to re-handcuff me.

"What?" I ask, looking around a little unsure.

"His honor has required me to come down and get Miss Falcon so we can have this over and done with. Okay? Now if you will excuse us." And next thing I know, the deep gray on the walls soothes my burning eyes as we leave, Debbie, Landon, Paul and the four police officers with their mouths open and horrified looks.

This guy actually _drags_ me down the hall. I see the door leading to the police parking… and is passed.

"Wait- you missed the door-?"

He says nothing, just tugs me ferociously along after him.

"Hey! Hey what are you doing?" I start to raise my voice. "Shut up!" He orders, whipping me around and holding me up, fist in my mouth.

I bite as hard as I can, but not even a grunt of pain emanates. I freak.

What's happening? What's happening!

He comes to an empty hall and then slams me up against it, I finally get to see his face.

He grasped my neck tightly and I cough and gasp.

"So you're that girl, arentcha?"

I only gasp in response, kicking forcibly.

"You _really_ _do_ know everything," He sneers, getting all up in my face.

"Let. Go. Of me." I choke.

He laughs cruelly.

"I will. But only for a second." He drops me and I sink to the floor. "It's such a shame you know," He sneers, staring down at me. "You've just cost twelve people their lives." Then he forces me back up and starts pushing back out the hall, only to be immediately discovered.

"Oh there you are Kuma!" Another man in a lab coat chuckles.

"There you are!"

"Good thing you're here, Heathrow. I've found myself lost. Directions to the police parking area?"

"Oh, here I'll just take you there! A car is already ready!"

"Fantastic," Dr. Kuma says through gritted teeth.

A new escorting cop shoves me through the courtroom door. I see Maya out of the corner of my eye, beginning to cry again as I'm seated at my table. Every single seat in this overlarge courtroom is filled. People I know and love are crammed next to reporters and neighbors. People familiar with others sit on laps to make enough room for all the people. I turn my head away. A lump in my throat.

An old by profound looking man is seated next to me.

"Hello, Sydney. I'm Gilbert Olden. Your attorney. Sorry we couldn't meet sooner. How're you feeling?" He says, looking genuinely interested.

"Could be better."

"I know," he winces. "Been there done that."

He winks at me. "It's good to have a guy who's done this, kid," He smiles and I smile too.

I glance over at the jury. I see ordinary people, who look around, some obviously bored and some eager to start on a case that isn't "Did this man run a red?"

The judge yawns.

"Sydney Ryan Falcon," He recognizes. "You have here by been called to this trial by acts of voluntary murder, battery and an act of terrorism. Is your attorney present?"

Mr. Olden stands. "Gilbert Olden, your honor. Ready when you are."

"Great, you may be seated, Mr. Olden."

"And the plaintiff?"

"Glenn Babcock, your honor. And this is my attorney, Louise Kerr." A women in a dark blue pantsuit stands. "Your honor," She greets.

Glenn Babcock smoothes down his suit. And glances my way, a stupid swift wink flying my way.

I turn my head away fast.

Eraser.

"Is their anyone you would like to call, Miss Kerr?"

"Yes we would like to call Allison Kitteridge to the stand." A soft mumbling buzzes around and I don't dare turn around or look up as I hear Ally's vans softly clomp to the stand.

"And do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth or so help you God?" The thick voice of the bailiff utters.

"I do." Ally says confidently and I lean back and look up to see Ally's casual face watching Louise pace in front of the judge.

"Miss Kitteridge, is it? Yes, you were at the party in New York, correct?"

"Yes," Ally replies in her duh-voice. I hold back a snort.

I took a deep breath. It could only get worse from here.

"We'd like to call Sydney Falcon to the stand!" Louise calls all of a sudden and I stand, wobbling a little and Mr. Olden gives me a reassuring pat on the back.

I walk up the bailiff. The worn leather covered bible lays in his hands. I put one on it and the other up. I notice that they've been using this bible for a long time, it's so beat up there's a hand indent on the cover.

"You swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth or so help you God?"

"Yeppers."

I take a seat in the thick wood chair. The square barrier, I feel, is about to rocket upwards to wear I can't escape. I suck in what feels like a last gulp of air.

I feel a little restless to be honest, and even though I know exactly what their going to ask me, I don't know what's about to come out of my mouth.

"Miss Falcon, is it?"

"Der," I say, a little too rude and Louise gives me a sneer.

"Great," She spits and moves on, "Now, were you in the building at the time of eight thirty? Ten minutes before the explosion?"

I snort and send a restless smirk to the Eraser's way. "Just ask your client. He tried to _shoot_ me about..." I pretend to do math in my head. "Five minutes before that."

A louder mumble rolls across the jury and audience. The Eraser's face flushes.

Yeah, I went there pal.

"Order. Order!" The judge claps the gavel against the wood plate.

"Manners, Miss Falcon, please," The Judge hisses down my way.

I salute and he sighs.

"Next question, Louise."

"That's Mrs. Kerr to you," She says menacingly.

"Please question the defendant, Mrs. Kerr," The judge says, impatient.

"Yes, sorry, your honor."

She walks over to her table and sits on the edge, smug bitch.

"Now, you were involved in a brawl, at that time, correct?"

"Brawl's not the appropriate word," I snort.

"Oh? So what is?"

"A battle for life."

She pauses for a moment and sucks in her cheeks and then quickly pops them back out.

"Who else was with you at the time of the attack?"

"When do you mean?"

"Who was with you when the first shot was fired?"

"Close friends."

"Are any of them in the room?"

"Yes."

"But not all?"

"Say no." I heard a thick voice say, and I whip my head around.

A tall teenage guy with green spiky hair stood at my side.

"Say no," He repeated looking down at me, now, a star shaped gash sat on his temple, a corner tracing out onto an eyelid.

"Sydney are you deaf? Say no."  
Who was this? Why? How? How did he get in here without anyone noticing?

"Who're-"

"Yes miss Falcon?"

"Say you're talking to yourself!" He quickly instructed. "What?" I whispered now more confused, and I turn around to face him. Honestly! Did no one see this?

"Okay this is getting embarrassing!" He says and suddenly flips up his hand. I feel the air around me stiffen as I stand up and glare at him.

"Who are you and why are you up he- Wait what the he-" I get sidetracked as I glance around, no one's moving everyone is frozen in mid moment.

"What the hell did you-" I start to exclaim throwing my hands up, which hurts since he just froze the air as well. "Please just listen. Don't try to hit me," he says as I try to take a swing. "Stop, stop trying to hit- Stop- stop it."

"Why? Who are you and undo this so I can get back to the trial I'm trapped in since I was framed, but you probably already know this, hallucination!"

"Oh my God, please listen to me for one minute!"

I shut up and wait for him to spit it out.

"As for who am I my name is Ari Batcheleder, and I'm here to help you. You need my insider help or you're going to lose this case. Now none of them can see me okay, only you can, nobody in this room is telepathic, only you are. And I'm not a hallucination. I'm a ghost, to be morbid about the subject."

My tension lowers.

"But- But you're dead!"

"Dead? Thanks a bunch for the obvious, Captain," He smirks at me.

"If you're here to "help" me, why are you about to make me lie?"

"Yes in a technical sense they are your friends, but now that you know and you're up here sitting on your ass completely over your head in bail, their no longer you're friends. They're your family, Sydney. And I am too."

"But I thought, that was your family."

I glance over at the Eraser and then I catch Jeb sitting in the back, looking smug as Louise.

"Me too, then I died. And let's get something straight, my father is a jackass. And I've totally disowned. He's a giant large piece of manatee shit. I could give an f about him. But I give one about you, so let's win this thing. Just say what I say, act like I'm not here and we can win this."

He holds out his for what appears to be a shake, but I'm so out of breath I hug him instead.

"Ready to be unfrozen?"

"Wait- Can they feel-slash- see us?"

"No? Why?" He asks.

"One moment I say and exit the stand. I walk up to the eraser.

And in one swift motion my fist collides with his face. And a couple times after that.

And I snatch the pen from his hand. I move over to Louise. A couple scribbles here and there and we have successfully made a unibrow, mustache and a big fat mole smack on her cheek.

"Good one," He says, smiling as I sit in the stands chair.

"Thank you, Ari, I think this might be the start of a beautiful family-ship."

"Me too, kid. Me too." And with a snap of his fingers. Louise's nasally voice pinches my ears.

"Well, Miss Falcon? You're answer?"

I start to catch myself smiling.

"The rest were family."

I suddenly hear a groan.

"Mr Babcock? Are you okay?"

"It just feels like I've been smashed right into a brick wall, Sorry your honor I think I'm just sore…"

"Okay, Mr. Babcock. Mrs. Kerr-" He cut himself off with a loud snort.

"Family?" Louise continues anyway.

"Yes close family, they are very secretive people. I think they get it from their father."

"Good Improv." Ari compliments.

Jeb's head kicks back, and pales. My smug face is splattered over my head.

Then I hear Mr. Olden start to snicker. Rather loudly.

"By the way, Louise, where did you get your nose job done? It totally takes away from the mustache. That reminds me I think there are tweezers on sale at Walgreens down on I-4," I say.

"Excuse me, Miss Falcon, you in no place had any right to make that compliment and you need to-"

"Mrs. Kerr, Mrs. Kerr!" The Judge interrupts. "Mrs. Kerr you have a pen mark on your face!"

Her hand instinctively flies to her face. And she then digs into her briefcase and pulls out a compact and gasps as people in both the jury and crowd bust out laughing. And I can't help giggling too.

She glares coldly at me and announces to the judge, in a growly voice.

"_Recess_."


	36. Just You Try Freaks

Dear followers of KFP, we are dawning near the end of my first book of the series, Love's Sight! We might have a couple more chapters but when the Finale Chapter finally comes I will definitely announce!

Enjoi the next Chappy!

ROYY

P.S. From you're reviews, I can tell (And BTdubs thank you for any ideas you've left me! Totally appreciated and definitely are in consideration!) but as of now, none of you have any idea what's about to blow. (Except for you two, Amy & Paige, I think I told you in band.)

Ari walks beside me for a moment as I go, hands, cuffed once again, back into a hall.

Suddenly I feel a twinge of urgency downstairs. The cop pushes me past a restroom. "Wait! Wait!" I start to shout, my bladder full and ready to blow. I dig my heels into the tiled floor. "U-turn, buddy. I gotta _go_."

He pulls me back around and I sigh with relief.

"I'll talk to you later," I whisper to Ari, who nods and I turn my head so the cop can uncuff me. The familiar release of the stingy metal scrapes off my wrists and out of the corner of my eye I see Paul and Debbie from the Polygraph coming running down the hall, towards the jury room with the results of the test. Oh no, their going to tell.

"Ari-" I say, a plea for help.

But he's not there, but then a voice softly whispers in my ear. "On it."

"Thanks-"

"Shuddup, you dunno what the hell yer saying!" The cop said and shoved me into the bathroom. In it's number one you've got two minutes."  
I roll my eyes and pick a stall.

Standing at the sink, I wash my hands under the cool water, when suddenly I hear a clanging noise above me.

I didn't know what to think, but my heart didn't like whatever it was, and the strong unattainable scent of chemicals washed over me.

I didn't like this.

"Ari?" I asked. But I knew it wasn't him.

"Hello?" From out of nowhere something hard smashed down on my head. I hit the ground, head pounding, eyes throbbing, I stumbled about for a moment, before someone grabbed me and I heard the echoing of the police officers voice. "What the 'eck are ya doin' in there!" But it wasn't echoing from the bathroom, which was relatively small. It was from my imagination, I would say, as I was fading in and out. I struggled to stay in. I had to see who was grabbing me. And whoever this was, was a serious pervert.

"Who? Perv-" I mumbled out and as soon as I did a sickening smell was forced into my face. Chlorofooo_oorm_…..

A wicked tiny cackle wafted into my brain.

And made me fear for my life

Iggy

_She doesn't really love you. _

The voice haunted me all night_. _

_You're just a stupid infatuation, you know. It's just a fling. _

_She thinks you're a freak. _

I could feel my fingers clench forcefully in my fitful sleep. 

_She's going to forget about you. _

The air was cold, even under the warmth of wings or a blanket.

And different laughs overlapped each other and bounced off the voice's every word.

_She doesn't really want you, she's just a fame-crazed purple haired punker bitch. _

"NO!" My voice, hoarse and raspy, scratches my throat on it's way into the world, and my eyes flit open.

My heart burns. I didn't understand why though, it was already a pathetic crisp.

I hear a soft giggling in the next room over.

Fang is so whipped when morning comes.

Should it ever.

Screw it, I'm already lashed clean of blood, who am I to be saying anything.

I miss Sydney.

I walked in on Gazzy earlier this night, when I came out from the shower.

He was praying. For Sydney, and for the first time in eight years, I prayed too.

Why did I tell her?

Ugh, this is all my damn fault. If I hadn't been such a creepy stalker that night or just flew away instead of running like a actual human for Christ's sake! She would not be at a trial for murder back in Texas.

And if I was a good boyfriend I would be on the stand instead of her.

_If only, If only. _

"Shut up!" I caught myself shouting and I felt a bump from a broom beneath me.

"Ig?" I hear a soft voice groan. Great, now I've woken up Gasman.

"Sorry, Gaz, I just had a bad dream that's all." I whispered, getting back into bed.

"Me too…" Gazzy replied.

"What was your dream about?" I feel compelled to know the answer, like his dream has something to do with what's going on.

"Sydney. She was at the trial and I was there and so was Ari and then some person said we all had to take a break, but when everyone was called back, Sydney didn't come. No one could find her."

I contemplate this, it's obviously just a cynical nightmare, since Ari was there, but right as I was about to say something, there came a whimper from Nudge on the couch.

I listened to her get up and walk over from the battered couch.

"If you guys are awake," She moaned, "Gaz, check my back for a bruise or gash. It's _killing_ me." I heard the lamp click on.

"If you want her…" Gazzy then says.

"What?" Nudge and I seemed to say in unison.

"You have writing on your forehead. It says, 'If you want her,'" My face squints up and suddenly my small intestine slowly starts to toss and turn in it's bed.

"Nudge, lift you're shirt, let's see you're back. Gazzy, what's on her back?"

I hear soft choking noises.

"Nudge, you have cuts on your back. They all make letters."

I didn't like this at all. Not at all.

"What does it say, Gaz?" I rush him.

I hear him start to gag, and I tell Nudge to move over, I push the fact that this is totally awkward out of here and begin to feel her back and move across a cut line, Nudge gasps in pain.

I trace all the cuts.

There in jagged capital knifed cuts.

WE

HAVE

SYDNEY

"What does it say?" Nudge's crumpled voice utters.

I don't respond. I just quickly grab my shoes and slip them on and head for the balcony.

I knew it! I shouldn't have left her.

I rip back the curtain and Nudge gasps.

"It's blood!" She nearly shrieks.

"Oh my God, it's _mine_!"

I feel the traces, wondering if they were just signing their letter oh so politely with a heart and a "With lots of love, XOXO Itex."

JUST

YOU

TRY

FREAKS


	37. My Wedding to Death in Nightmareland

Sydney

My eyes whip open.

Instantly I start to fall to the ground, but my arms are suddenly yanked up.

"Wha-?" I whisper, only to find myself cuffed, except this cuff is large. Like a sweatband. And A chain?

Where the heck am I?

I feel pricks of fright dot all over my neck and back.

My breath echoes around the room and I try to rip free.

_Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, just a dream. _

I lie to myself as I'm overcome by an evil state of panic.

"Stop struggling!" A voice growls my way, and I'm suddenly flung back against the wall.

Vertigo overwhelms me, and I whimper in response.

Then I collapse and a large sum of chains smash into my back. The floor is grimy and dusty all mixed together and I can't see my hands in front of me. "Geddup," A voice commands and yanks me up, I hear the chains rattle around and a strong hairy hand clasps onto my arm, squeezing so tight I'm afraid my muscle is going to pop.

He forces me through the room, in a way that makes me long for the cop to come back and escort me instead, but that's the least of my worries as I, bent over in fear, attempt to decipher where I am.

He beats me through a door and I feel a sore spot on my leg and my neck begins to burn. I want to reach up and rub it, but my hands are tied to each other.

I hear the chains rustling the greasy ground behind me like the train of a dress, and here I am at my wedding. And there by the alter, is Death. Dressed in a spiffy all black suit. Smiling at me, he's waiting.

A door opens and I see various rusty shines glimmering from all places. Cages.

I hear metal clinking and I'm given a good, shove, I turn in attempt to run, before bars are slammed in my face.

A set of yellow, crooked teeth stained by tobacco gleam back at me.

"Welcome to the nightmareland, kid."

Itex.

The jail guard blows a puff of smoke in my face

A beer bottle is thrown at me, and cackling erupts from everywhere, whimpers and moans come from other cages. And a rebellious voice shouts, "Who's the human?" in a raspy tone.

"You be quiet!" The escort snaps and I hear a whip crack from nowhere and more, soft sobbing.

"Let me go!" I shriek, shaking the bars, at the discover of my hands have a little more freedom then I think.

"Oh? Did you hear that boys? Let 'er go! HA!" The cackles continue.

"This is illegal! You can't do this to me! Let me out!" I scream and the man, jolts back to me and grabs my chin. I

"It's only illegal if you get caught!" He seethes second-hand smoke into my face.

"Scream all you want, but you're time is over, her Innocence will be so glad you are here."

"Who?" I stutter out, and he just laughs.

"Maurice!" I hear a stern voice call and a beacon of light shines through a small rectangle in the corner. The sudden exposure to the light, burned holes in my eyes.

Maurice, the beardy, dirty old guard, turns around. I, however, whirl around, cages, stacked, in columns, organized in rows all scattered around. In them, a creature I've never thought would come out of a action thriller or a story book. I take in huge pleads of air.

Kids, teenagers, babies, with fins, tails, scales, beaks, wings. Twelve toes on each foot.

Some faces are deformed and others are stained with lost hope.

I start convulsing.

"Kuma, I was just introducing our dear new guest to her new home."

"Good, good."

Dr. Kuma.

It all swarmed back to me now, the hallway threats, and the shuffling in the vents I had heard in the courthouse bathroom.

I started to slightly remember being pushed around, but then I figured it out.

He grabbed me. Pulled me into the vents and somehow, got out, me unconscious and in tow, and chained me up here.

"Well, there's no more time, the little Miss Falcon has to go now. Her Innocence is waiting."

Who is this freaking "Innocence" person.

_Me. _

The voice is back. For a moment I concentrate super hard on that voice and I hear the voice's screech bounce in my hear, and then for a moment, outside of my mind.

They all look around, but Dr. Kuma just shakes himself.

"Send her up," He growls to Maurice, sends me a sinister glare and then Maurice shouts to somebody up in the corner of the room and the light goes away.

Then my cage begins to go up wards, swinging evilly and the snickers from below scare shitless.

I'm pulled through the ceiling, I rattle harshly on the bars.

"What the hell is happening to me!" I scream to anyone who will listen.

Then the cage stops moving and then, falls apart. I stand there, in the midst of the remains and look around, the room is asylum white.

Though the walls are a fearful white, the room seems a tad dark and then I hear the voice. But this time it's outside of my head.

_Sydney, Sydney. It's so good to see you again. _I look up and then the lights zap on.

A short figure, is dressed in a white cloak, hood up.

It's accompanied by four men, two dressed in lab coats and collared shirts, the other two are in business suits. Erasers.

"Do I need to explain? Or can you figure this out for yourself?" A small, young voice emanates from the white cloaked short person.

Everything from my wild expression my my gut to my blood, dropped.

"Oh, Sydney, it's so good to see the person who destroyed our lives again."

The hood is removed

"So tell me how's you're little fling going?"

"I dunno," I finally manage to say.

"Let me pull the knife out of my back and tell you, Angel."


	38. Raising the Warlands

Sydney

I heave out a breath.

"You lied to them. You betrayed them. How could you?" I spit her way and an eraser tries to come my way, but Angel only gives her neck a slight twist and he flies back.

"Very simple. No one listened to me. It was very obvious I was superior to the rag tag group. But no one seemed to realize how strong I was, Jeb, offered me a job here. Where I am free to be the leader."

"She ranks supreme, of course. I knew I had raised her well," A deep voice, bellowed from behind.

I crane my neck around just as someone tugs on my trailing chains and I collapse to my knees.

"But you hate this place! They ran cruel tests on you! They abused you. They abused your family!"

"But now that I am in control they can't test me. Besides their no longer my family. They are freaks. I am an Angel. And not in disguise." At this point she giggled lightly. "You don't see, to realize my powers either, Sydney! I have to power to completely…" She paused momentarily. Searching for the perfect word. "Obliterate the entire human race from the face of the earth. You don't mess, with her Innocence."

"Innocence my ass."

Her eyes narrowed and it almost seems as though she's storming my way, but then I focus and then I remember.

The burn.

_No_! I shriek into my brain and she falls to her knees this time to. And then, that all too familiar shriek. The voice in my head, standing in front of me.

She curls into fetal position and an Eraser lunges at me, screeches coming on all the way. In the heat of reflexes I whip around my arm and the chain spits a crackling noise and the Eraser goes flying.

Adrenaline scorches a vein that's popping out in my neck. I feel my shoulder twitch.

A Whitecoat goes to guard angel as the other Eraser comes flying at me. A raging sting begins to pump about in my frontal lobe. Angel's rebuttal. I catch her eye, and dig deep.

Her pupils begin to dilate.

And, in a slight confusion, the Eraser pauses to study the mental war. Angel drops to her knees, proof that the Burn is taking shape and she whips her head away.

"Are you deaf? Get her!" She shrieks at the Eraser, forehead drenched in what I smell to be sweat and pain.

The Eraser, returns to catching me and I swing the chain like a lasso and he joins his fuzzy friend in going airborne.

I see the a Whitecoat pressing something on his thick black watch and I feel something grab at me and start to drag me away. Tight like a rope, thick and burly.

A gunshot echoes from behind me.

And a door bursts open.

Iggy:

Fang burst through the door, crazy pissed. Which was an understatement. And didn't even begin to describe how I was feeling. But I didn't know that as I had opened that door, that I was opening up a dark, and torturous secret.

Max gasps.


	39. The KeijoyAkuma Serum

Sydney

The noise is loud.

Especially since it' actually relatively quiet as me and Angel hold out battle.

And the gasp, tiny but large all at once, took in all the air in the room.

That too sweet goody-two-shoes smile spreads across her face like butter on bread.

"Max, welcome. So glad you could be joining us." Her pearly teeth glean evilly.

Max shakes her head and blinks a million times, attempting to wake up from an nightmare that is reality itself. Her eyes begin to twinkle. Oh, God. She's about to cry. I don't dare look at Gaz. I mustn't. I absolutely mustn't. He must look like an absolute wreck.

"What have you done to her?" She glares straight at the whitecoat, I have being choked by a chain.

Mini chokes are her only response.

"Maximum, darling!"

Jeb, cool, calm, collected, strides in, head high, suit properly pressed.

"Oh I should have known-"

"Let me stop you right there, Maxie, you see your precious Angel was behind this the whole time."

Jeb comes and pats Angel's back.

"She's the amazing leader behind Itex."

"No… No.. It's not true… It can't… be…. TRUE!" She charges at him, full speed ahead, then suddenly she freezes, there. In mid air! Before collapsing to the ground.

She's stuck on repeat as she collects herself. "No… No… No… No…" Fang races at Jeb, but Angel holds him still too.

"Quite." I want to smack Angel with that stupid damn smile.

_Iggy… _

His head snaps up from the ground.

_I'm here, Iggy…. I'm sorry I did this… _

"What?" He mouths to the air. And as I am about to reply, "Well, as great as it's been talking to all of you, it's time for you to go. Now."

He snaps his fingers and Erasers come from nowhere.

They lunge and grab me, Iggy Max, Fang the whole flock and Angel just stands and laughs. "You never knew my power! I had more than any of you weaklings! My power was unappreciated!"

And all of a sudden.

Right there, then, now. I snapped.

I'm not talking punching Joanna for calling my older brother and man-slut. No. This was a kind of "snapped" no one had ever heard of or done before.

This was the snap of eternity.

This was truly snapping.

It was like every single thing in the world was breaking apart.

That gut wrenching, blood curdling, bloody murder _scream_ that has been sitting inside me since the first attack at the Break Room, finally erupts from deep in my chest, scratching my throat mercilessly as it finally breaks free of my lips, and runs into the ears and brutally beats the eardrums of all around. It feels like a thousand screams in one. Bursting out of each other as the race to the finish. The scream broke the chains on my wrists and I was free to use them as whips. I heard someone fall and whimper. It feels like it drags on a thousand years, but then my voice is retracted and words growl from someone else in my heart.

"This. Ends. _Now_."

_Ig, follow my lead. Attack. Now. _

The whitecoat let out his finally breath as I dropped, him, cold, and dead on the ground. I throw back my chain and it lassos the Eraser. And that was when the fight began. The bright lights flickered and began to shake and bust as Angel's fury grew. But mine was bigger, more experienced that hers and it was going to be the throw down of the century. And I only had one goal.

Destroy the queen bee so her pathetic mutant workers couldn't obey anymore.

That all too haunting voice slimes back into my head.

_Bring it on. _

I kick the Eraser and whip him the chain, blood soon coloring the grey shirt.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, the flock getting their fight on.

"Get her Innocence out. Get her out!" Someone shrieked into a walkie talkie.

But Angel looks unfazed. She only skips away. Singing to herself.

"_I'm gonna kill Duncan Falcon! I'm gonna kill Duncan Falcon!" _Then I gained speed on her, chasing her down. The "Pissed-Off" meter broken, and the arrow was burning in a fire, raging in my head.

_Only when hell freezes over, you bitch._

Only to be stopped by a tall eraser. He grabbed my arm, only to find himself roundhouse kicked in the face.

Blood is splattered on my orange prison jumpsuit pants and white ribbed tank. My own has tried and there's a chloroform stain on my tank top.

I race at her and then stop, as I am grabbed by another eraser. I punch and kick all the way, and look over at the flock, Max is taking down five at once. They're all so much stronger. I can't do this as a human.

Then a swift, steady kick to the groin, makes the Eraser drop me. I quickly get back up and rush to the operating table in the corner. I grab the shot.

"Sydney!" Iggy screams out. And then Fang glances over and drops the guy whose nose he's just ripped off and runs at me.

"Sydney! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

"I'm helping you, dammit! I can't take them in my human state!"

Then, a whitecoat enters the room. "Wait! That's not!" But I don't even hear and the next thing I know. I stab the shot into my arm. The serum leaks into me. And I let out another scream I didn't know I had in me. The one was worse than the one before. And all of a sudden, I fell a searing white hot sensation in my back, my head, my feet and ankles, the tips of my fingers, my ears and my teeth.

I hear a ripping noise from my back and my gums begin to rage up in flames. A strap on my tank tears off and I can feel the tank ripping and unthreading itself, something coming out of my back climbs free. But I can't even tell what's happening. And then I can feel my skin breaking apart. All in those areas, my feet, ankles, tips of my fingers, back, and head. I grab my head, the piercing sensation is so sharp It's like stakes going in and out of me. And I feel something hard, and sharp, twisting into my hands. Fear rumbles in my stomach and I think I'm going to die.

I didn't even know what the damn serum was. And I just stabbed myself with it.

Schripping noises harmonize to the tantalizing melody of my shriek, so unbearable to even my own ears. My body stings and burns and I can't even _describe_ it. It hurts to just _think_.

So I let go. And I just.

Scream.


	40. Translation: The Demon Shifter

**Hi everyone! Well There [should be] is only two\one more chapter(s) of Love's Sight! **

**But don't worry. About almost IMMEDIATELY Book Two will be out for all ya'll. Please enjoy the rest of Love's Sight and I just want to thank all of ya'll for reviewing and favoriting me and KFAP. It means a ton to me that you all love my book. Also, not a very big shocker, but the truth is, I've only read Book One of Max Ride. Which is a little sad. But I also used resources such as Wikipedia, otherwise known as Internet Lies, and the last thing before you can finally enjoi your chaappy, is that my bookwormy friend informed me that in ANGEL [the lates JP Max Ride novel,] what happenes towards the end of my chapter "What I've been Through Tonight" is almost exactly what happens in ANGEL. **

**Coincidence much****? **

**IDK **

**ROYY**

Iggy

It's like everything froze.

Everyone, sweaty, covered in grime I could smell and, no doubt, was covered in blood. It's coppery, tampered-with smell was everywhere.

The scream was like some ray of brutal light. Shining on everyone.

I wish I could see what's happening to Sydney. So I run at her, charging ahead, shouting out her name in the midst of the action scene, on pause so the viewer can get more popcorn. But still I run at her, I have to hold her. I have to know what she did. What happened. If she's not in perfect condition, so help me God…

Her scream continued and I heard, just barely in the depths of my ear, a soft clink on the metal floor.

Every single breath in the room was hitched and I felt the whole perimeter of the room roar up in flames as the pained throbbing shriek crescendos.

"What is happening!" Jeb demands, breaking the silence, but his voice wavers. He's… _Afraid_…?

"It was something Kuma was working on! I have no idea what it-…. Is…." The whitecoats squeaks are silenced and I finally reach my destination.

Her cheek.

And it's my turn to gasp.

Fang:

I had tried to stop her, really I did! But then, she shot herself with the serum. And I felt myself thrown against the wall. A streak of deep light shoots from nowhere. And Her scream is all anyone can hear.

But then, it's silenced as Iggy comes in contact with her cheek. To see her. And then. The light snaps, like a twig in the forest.

I can't believe it myself. I can't tell what she is.

My breath is caught in my throat and I choke on it as I gawk. It was unlike any creature the Itex had ever mutanized.

Her fierce eyes are as purple as they've ever been. And her hair, the same, but curling wildly at the ends. Long, large black sharp edged black wings are towering over her. Their so black, it's like I'm falling into them. Pointed, thick, twisting horns stick up out of her head and her teeth, barred, had become fangs. They were sharp and threatening, but they weren't as sharp-looking as her hands. Her knuckles seemed to have exulted Wolverine claws and her feet, I almost barely noticed, were now _hooves_.

Her shirt is completely ripped from the transformation, and her black and blue bra showed proud and free. As several leftover threads pieced a strap together on one side of her. Her bruises and cuts glittered like gold and blood was covering her.

I snap my gaze away.

I think Max caught me looking.

"The Keijoyakuma Serum…" A whitecoat breathes. Absolutely stunned.

"The what?" Jeb snaps at the old Asian man. The Asian translates. "It was going to be my greatest creature! I was going to replicate it before I tested it!"

"Well, for God's sake, what is it Kuma!" Jeb exclaims.

Kuma takes a deep breath. Fear dripping off the amazement of his words.

"The Demon Shifter."

Sydney

As the fire fades from me and I pat my face, no difference there, but then I stumble backwards into an operation tray, causing it to knock over and fall to the floor. I run at it, and then, I thought I was going to scream yet again.

Horns.

Wings.

Fangs.

WOLVERINE CLAWS!

I feel like I'm about to start hyperventilating.

What am I? I take a step away and gasp as I trip over myself and fall square on my rear.

Hooves.

HOOVES!

I cry out and push on the ground with them.

Then, a hand sticks out, Iggy pulls me up.

He puts one hand on my cheek.

His gasp outnumbers mine.

Then, from behind him. And Eraser.

My snarl returns and I push Iggy out of the way and on instinct, I go for a punch.

Forgetting about the claws.

His eyes grew large and I saw his snoutish face start to retract from it's wolf form, but it was too late and bam. Clean through his cheek.

It was without a doubt the craziest thing I've ever seen. I have just killed a man with one punch.

My claws-it feels so cool to say that!- are punched through his cheek, and then retract into my fist as the Eraser falls to the ground mid-transformation.

I hold up my hands to my face. Everyone just stares at me.

Then all of a sudden with just a blink of thought and pressure on my knuckles, the claws retract back into my fist. And then as I fully extend my fingers, their out again.

And then, I knew it was time to fully win this battle.

"Who's next?" I ask, my toothy smile, intimidating as the fangs are barred.

I run at my next victim, Jeb, claws extended, hoof beating the tile. Wings prepared to send me airborne. I stab-punch a Eraser on my way there, who tried to stop me and after a thrilling round-_hoof_ kick I land back on my feet. Feeling like a mother-fudging NINJA!

Then, my knee. It buckles underneath me.

All of a sudden I fall to the ground, screaming again. And someone unfamiliar catches me. Black takes it's rein.


	41. It was Just a Dream

**BONJOURNO-**

**Well it's time to wrap up Love's sight! Jeez, I feel like I winning an Oscar or something! Ha ha, well there's only one more chapter. So enjoy and be sure to stay with Sydney, Iggy and the rest of the KFAP Cast by checking for the next book, whose name will be unveiled in the next chapter! I just can't believe where these characters have taken me. I had a whole other plan back when I first started this. But this is so much better! **

**Enjoi my friends! **

Iggy

Suddenly, I notice her now wolfish ear, tall and pointy, twitch. The scraggly scruffs of black hair sticking off it stood up on their ends. Then she grabbed me, and threw me out of the way.

Her strength was impressive. Considering that she picked _me_ up _all_ the way _off_ the ground and hurled me so far that I crashed against the wall.

When I finally get up, someone grabs me and the fight ensues. I throw a super punch and the Eraser heaves out a painful "oof" noise.

Boy am I pissed, I've totally lost my mind. They've gone and screwed with my girl. And _no_ one's getting out of here alive when I'm through with them.

Then I hear someone fall, and dragging. Footsteps run after her, Fang's swift silent steps move at the speed of light and Nudge is right behind him, clomping away. I hold off the Erasers that come at me. Taking out all of my anger on anyone who dares step foot my way, but even all the Erasers in the world couldn't contain my pissed off meter. Then a soft, slim hand grabs my arm. Max.

She whispers in my ear, "We have to get out of here! Fang and Nudge are getting Sydney. But their sending in more and more! We aren't able to take them all. Take Gazzy and get the hell outta here!"

I didn't process anything but the second sentence.

"They WHAT?" I rip out of her grasp and run in the first way I can, but then I hear the familiar growls my way. But the adrenaline is pumping and I'm not afraid of shit.

"_Give me, Sydney_." I growl between my teeth. Fists clenching between my teeth. My protective instincts climbing an ultimate high.

"Oh we _will_," Jeb's hot familiar breath carelessly falls on my face. "When we're through with her, she'll be back on the streets. Where she belongs."

I grab his throat in anger and tighten my grasp around him.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. To her?" I seethe. He chokes under my strength.

Then Max rips me off him. "Max!" I shout. "He's not worth it!"

"Where's Sydney! I yell. Then I feel the tight grip of an Eraser on my arm, yanking on me and Max. "No!" I shout! "Let me go!" I throw a punch his way but then Max's foot kicks me. "Iggy," she whispers through gritted teeth. "Stop, he's on our side."

"Who's to say? I don't trust him."

I send a menacing look his way. But he only whispers back. "Listen, I'm done with this too. I'm tired of watching these expeirements go down. I'm helping you guys out."

"If you're really on my side, then you'll let me go."

"I'll get her out, don't worry! I promise! But you have to get out!"

"Not without Sydney!"

Then a gruff voice calls out. "Hey Calvin, where you takin' them fugitives?"

"Where they belong!" Calvin hollers back. "Knew we raised you right!" The voice calls back with a laugh and Calvin just half chuckles and then makes a sharp turn, forcing us out of a door, whispering "Good luck! I'll have her returned ASAP."

"You better." I snap. "Or else your ass is mine."

"Cool it, dude. You're in good hands. I'll have her back in twenty four hours tops. " Then the door shuts and Nudge comes up to me. "Iggy, you're bleeding!"

"Why aren't you in their saving Sydney!"

"One of the Erasers pushed me out of a window."

"I went with her." Fang says gruffly.

Then Max grabs my arm and picks up Gazzy who whimpers. "A grenade! Run guys run!" And then off we went into the air. Max never let go of my arm, refusing me to go back. And then in the distance I heard a scream, but Max told me it was my imagination. Besides, my wing was so beat up, I couldn't fly back by myself.

This Calvin guy better have my girl back within twenty four hours or I'm going back for her.

[][][][][][][][][]

It was three AM, and I was staying at Dr. Martinez's leased apartment, she was mending my wing, but I was so out of my head I thought I was literally going to blow myself up. But then, through the window, a flyboy entered the house.

"Calvin, where's Sydney?" I immediately demand, stepping up and away from Dr. M.

"Don't worry, lover boy, she's safe and sound and away from Itex."

"So why isn't she here!" I cry.

He takes a deep breath and says softly, "Cause she doesn't remember you."

I take a moment.

"You're a real piece of bullshit." I finally blurt. And as I get ready to take off into the sky to get her my damn self, he pulls me back in.

"Wait a minute! Listen to me. They got to her before I could! They brainwashed her. She doesn't remember you or the flock. As far as they've told me she doesn't know anything. Not about her mutantcy or yours or mine. She thinks she's human."

I always said I should never have told her. But it was better than not having her.

But her safety came with a price didn't it?

I step back. Not sure how I must look. But I feel sick. Like I'm about to throw up. I can't believe this.

"I'm real sorry man. But they said they didn't want her there. As much as they wanted to study her. Angel thinks she'll get too strong. Angel has to rid herself of her only fear. I… I really am sorry."

I sit down on a chair.

She doesn't remember me.


	42. The Kid's Alright

**Awesomest readers!**

**I feel like tearing up as I say this. But here is the LAST CHAPTER OF LOVE'S SIGHT BOOK 1 OF THE KISSES FROM A PYROMANIAC series!**

**Before I say anything else, I wanna thank every single person ion the whole world who read, reviewed, favorited KFAP and be sure to look out for the next book **

**"Weightless" **

**Coming soon! **

**And below an amazing fan was gracious enough to sketch this up for me and I have to show it to all of you! So thank you so much again BurningCitiesDown, it's amazing! [Link after this note]**

**So if you haven't already, try and get KFAP as far on the internet as possible. Post it on your Facebook, Myspace, Tumblr, Deviantart or whatever you use.**

**[Yes I _am_ begging for publicity]**

** And if you want try and act it out of Youtube. If that's possible, LMAO And tell all your friends to get on here and check this thing out. Any publicity is MUCHO appreciated! So don't forget to leave me review of what you think or comments or just to say 'hi' and favorite this up. And the last thing before I must leave you guys with the last chapter is this: We are currently under construction at the KFAP station. We will be bringing a website to you guys ASAP. So keep out for that as well! **

**Thank you for reading through and staying with us until the end [of book 1] This is for you guys!  
**

.com/art/Sydney-Falcon-199754014

**-Roy OKAY NEVERMIND MY PC IS BEING A TOTAL FART AND IS NOT PUTTING THE WHOLE LINK IN! If you cannot get to it on here, you will have to go to profile. THE ULTRA AWESOME link is there!  
**

Sydney:

I wake up in a stiff hospital scrubs.

My eyes blink away the soft microfibers of dust that float in the air like daunting dreams Everything is blurring, yet, I feel strangely aware of everything that's happening. Everything is moving around, like it's spinning and flying all at once. Where the hell am I? Must be some wack dream. But wait, if you think it's a dream does it mean it's not a dream?... Ugh, who cares.

I roll over, and a long bleep echoes around the asylum white room. A woman walks to me. And says something I can't understand. She repeats and I make out the word, "date" I grumble something about June and then get distracted. I look at my wrists, my arms, their covered in cuts and bruises. But before I say or even so much as think anything, I roll back on my side and start to wipe out. But right as I'm on the cusp of darkness, Duncan's voice whispers. "I-I… no. I don't want that… She'll never know."

I think I'm dating Leo DiCaprio….

"SYDNEY! GEDDUP!" Duncan hollers. The crust flakes off my eyes as they crack open. "NROOA!" I roar, half delirious with sleep.

"YES!" I feel the door bust open. And I turn over, Duncan's black straight legged jeans are wrinkled and stained. His party jeans.

"COME ON SYDNEY IT'S THREE O'CLOCK!"

"So?" I mumble and flop over, only to find myself being grabbed.

He slings my over his shoulder and carries me down the stairs.

"What the hell happened to me?" I finally manage to ask, staring at my beat up arms in strange bewilderment.

"I-uh caught you sleepwalking the last night. You got up, fell down the stairs went outside and got stuck in the bushes. All you were doing was laughing. It was weird."

I take that in.

"Yeah that sounds like me."

I take a moment. "You throwing a party tonight?"

"Yeah, last night remember you kook? I woke up in a sombrero and cuddling a plastic bear half filled with Oreos."

"When's you're next one?" I should even be asking, I already know the answer. He sets- more like throws- me down on the couch.

"Either tomorrow at Hunt's or next weekend here."

"Whatever," I mutter as I stumble around. In the pantry, I dig around. "Where the stupid pop tarts?"

He shrugs, his neon green streaks flopping in his face. "By the way, Trav was on the phone," He says as I yawn. "He says band practice, in an hour, be there or be square."

"Okay." I throw a hot pocket in the microwave.

"I'm gonna put on some clean jeans."

"Don't care."

"You should."

"Why?"

"I dunno." I trip my way up the stairs.

As I enter my room, I grab the remote for my stereo off my messy table. I get a strange feeling that my room is not the way I left it last night. But then again it was probably some partiers who came in here and screwed around with my crap or whatever.

I turn on the stereo and the harsh beat of Chelsea Grin shakes my feeling away. I throw open the door to my closet and begin to finger around it. Then my fingers settle on something soft and unfamiliar. I pull it out and the silky smooth black satin falls into my hand.

I take a side and hold it out. It's a black strapless dress, that I have absolutely no idea where it came from. Brown stains are blotchy and all over the dress and there's a black feather and a long albatross feather stuck inside them… The end of the dress is screwed up and jagged. I pull them out and them something washes over me. Something beats on my skull. I can't stop this feeling and then I drop everything. "Hey Dunk?"

"WHAT?"

"There's a weird dress in here?"

"Huh?" He comes running up the stairs and opens the door and slaps his face. "OH! That's Amanda's. She must have left it here." He laughs.

"On a hanger?"

"She likes to be neat!"

"Whatever, okay just get it out of here. And take these too!" I throw the dress and the feathers at him. I just want them out of my room. It's a cool dress, but it smells like birds and blood."

"Hey!" he laughs, but I barely detect a hint of nervousness in his voice. "That's a Falcon party!"

Laughing I shove him out of my room and grab a pair of jeans to put on and for a minute I think I hear the attic door opening. But it's only the music. And next thing I know, I'm running out of the house. Black tank, deep blue baggy shirt, that's falling off a shoulder and has an Asian symbol on it and a pair of ripped skinny jeans, and my beloved high tops and all. With a guitar on my back and a skateboard underneath my arm. I call goodbye to Duncan and hum a song that has been stuck in my head all morning. Come What May. From one of my favorite movies. And I sing along to the melody in my head as I roll across the street, a song in the air and a huge smile on my face.

Iggy:

The Charges: Dropped.

Kuma: Caught, and arrested for kidnapping her.

My Heart: Lost somewhere in the midst of suburban Houston, lying in the closet of someone who doesn't even know they have it.

As I fly away into the distance. I'm suddenly overwhelmed with a swarm of memories. I'm the keeper of them now. And I'm stuck with the pain of remembrance of everything while she lives on living her life. And my heart tears itself apart. But if she's safe I can _attempt_ to be happy.

But it _sucks_.

I look ahead. Fang and Max play around in midair. Laughing and acting as if their the only ones in the world. I remember doing that. I remember what it felt like. And right now, it makes me want to vomit all over them.

I resist the instinctive urge to spiral down and grab her right off her feet again. And then when I remember I can't I resist the urge to slam myself into a tree.

Anyway, once again, as I fly away into the distance I take in everything that ever happened. But the summer was over. The hourglass dropped it's last grain. I try to remember I'm not the only one hurting. But with her face in my head all the time, I'll never survive.

And I take a deep breath as my wings beat to the slow speed of my heart. I feel myself softly sinking. With a loss so great, It's like weights on my ankles dragging me down. Even if she was the wing beneath my wings. And for a moment I feel her on my back. Softly hugging me around the neck. Her wild black hair flying in the air. I can feel her smile into my back. Eyes closed, her soft breathing indicating sleep, yet she tightens her grip around me in an embrace so warm I about let loose of myself just to feel myself fall again.

_ Goodbye, Sydney. _

The memory returned to me, of the jail cell.

_"You know I really fell in love with you." My hand disheveled my shaggy hair. I hoped she didn't think I needed a haircut. _

_ I couldn't tell my tone. It was a cross between "please believe me" and "I don't think you believe me"._

_ "Yeah," She whispered, a smile hiding her wavering voice. "Me too. I really fell in love with you too." _

I should have kissed her right then. I can't believe I didn't. I lost my last chance at the only leak of light from the crack of the door. And now. Someone's put a towel in front of it. My eyes start to get hot and I stare at the sun until they sear away.

_I'll see you in my dreams. _


	43. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys! Weightless is now officially up! So be sure to go find it. READ! LOVE!

Okay! And don't forget to click the REVIEW button when you're done SMILEY FACE HERE Thank you for being such awesome fans! Hope you like it!

_Roy


End file.
